That Something Good She Must Have Done
by Bellarsam Chrisjulittle
Summary: A person from Maria's childhood reenters her life just as it became perfect, to give her closure and give her away.
1. New Light

Maria woke up early that next morning, and she tried her best to fall back asleep. Last night had been the most beautiful dream she had ever had in her life. The Captain had told her that he had broken off his engagement to Baroness Schraeder, because he was in love with her. He had kissed her, caressed her, held her close . . .

Oh, yes, the dream had been too wonderful to be true. But just thinking about the dream had wakened the fire in her, so it made it impossible for her to drift off again. A lump rising in her throat, Maria sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, refusing to cry. There was no use crying about a situation that she could not change and a dream that wasn't real.

Or had it been? Her eyes, once they had been cleared of sleep, saw her blue dress laying on the end of her bed. She must have worn it last night, and strangely, she had worn it in her dream as well. After all, it was her favorite dress. Unlike her other dreams, this particular one wasn't fading at all from her mind. Maria got out of bed and picked up the dress. It was still warm. Instinctively, she brought it closer to her face, and could still smell his scent on the fabric. Overwhelmed by this joy, she pressed the dress tight against her, new tears of happiness coming to her eyes.

It hadn't been a dream at all! He loved her!

Looking out her window with a heart that was singing, Maria saw that the sun was just starting to rise. If she hurried, she could watch it rise over the lake. How lovely the sight would be . . .

Maria knew exactly what she wanted to wear – not the blue dress, no. That would be for only her Captain's eyes now. What she chose was a dress almost equally as special: the one she had worn when they had danced the Laendler together. Slipping on the dress, Maria quietly left her room and hurried down the stairs and out the back door.

She had been right: it was truly a beautiful sight to behold. It was not the first sunrise she had seen over the mountains, far from it. But it was the first time she saw what beauty water could reflect and make its own. The colors from the sky all reflected in the calm pool, made alive by the small ripples of a light breeze. The water itself had taken on an almost heavenly quality: it was glowing. Maria had a sudden wish to float across that water, to soak in it's glow, to feel the sensation of being carried . . .

"Beautiful," came a voice from behind her. She gasped and turned to see Georg standing feet from her. Maria hadn't even heard him approach; so engrossed had she been in her own thoughts.

"Yes, it is a lovely morning," she said, suddenly a little shy at the feelings suddenly burning in her heart at the sound of his voice and the sight of him in this new light. She was also shy because of the way he was looking – not at the sunrise or the lake – but at her.

"Well, that too," he said, stepping closer and gently stroking her cheek. His gaze never left her eyes.

Any last doubts Maria had about it all being a dream were swept away at his touch. So overwhelmed was she by this joy that she brought up her own hand to touch his, and kissed his palm, holding it close to her face, inhaling his scent.

Georg's heart was touched by this display of love from her, and cupped her face with both hands, looking into her clear blue eyes. He was surprised to see tears there. "What is it?" he asked, his tone very gentle.

Maria only smiled. "This _is _real, then."

Georg smiled at his fiance, and knew at that moment that nothing in the world besides this he needed to be complete. He pulled her in closer and kissed her lips. She responded with as much passion as she had ever shown, wrapping her arms around his neck. Everything was perfect.


	2. Unexpected

Maria waited anxiously in the parlor, the same room where the Captain had sung "Edelweiss" to his children. Both had agreed that the Captain would tell the children after breakfast, and ask if it would be all right if Maria be their new mother. After all, it would mean Maria would play a different role in their lives. The Captain needed to make sure that he was not the only one who was ready to let someone new into such a dear part of their family.

She tried to calm herself by thinking of the wonderful times she and the family had spent in this room. She remembered watching the Captain sing and play to his children, Liesl joining him, and the other children watching in awe and emotion at this other side of their father, a side he had tried so hard to lock up. It had been one of the most touching scenes she had witnessed in her life. And then the Captain had stared at her as he had ended the song. She had looked right back at him. She could almost feel the heat from his gaze, and it had been impossible to look away. Not with her own heart suddenly coming on fire and her breath being taken away.

_Dear Father, _she prayed silently. _I came back her to live the life I was born to. Please help the children see that I will love them with all of my heart, as I always have done._

Her prayer was cut short, however, when the door to the room suddenly burst open. Before she knew it, Gretl and Marta had thrown themselves into her arms. The rest of the children followed suit, all exclaiming joyfully.

Maria could barely make out what was being shouted, but since all of the children were fighting to hug her and kiss her, she knew with a bolt of joy that she and Georg had the children's blessing.

"Oh, children, thank you, I love you so much," was all that she could say as she was able to hug each of them to her. Over Brigitta's shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Georg, beaming proudly from the doorway at the most beautiful picture in the world. Max entered a few moments later, smiling contentedly to himself. True, it had been him who had introduced Georg and Elsa to each other, and he had hoped that the two would marry. But he had gotten to know the little fraulein over time, and he was not blind to the connection that had been growing between his old friend at the governess. They were a perfect match, and he was happy to see this family he loved happy again, when they had been so sad for so long.

Eventually, everything calmed down a little, and everyone was seated in the room in a circle, talking excitedly of plans for the future. Not so much the wedding, but what they would do that day to celebrate.

"Can we go on a bike ride?" asked Friedrich.

"No I want to go boating on the lake!" said Louisa.

"One at a time, one at a time," said Georg laughing, seated next to his fiance on the couch, her hand in his.

"Why don't you all sing in celebration?" said Max. "It would be good practice for the festival!"

"Max," said Georg warningly, though he was too happy to get too stern with his friend today. "How about we let Maria decide?"

The children agreed, knowing that their governess would choose something that would be fun for everybody.

"Well," said Maria. "Why don't we all go up to our spot near my mountain? I don't believe yoru father has seen it yet."

The children cheered, and the Captain gave her a kiss on her temple. At that moment, Franz entered the room and approached where they sat on the couch. "Excuse me, sir, but this telegram has just arrived."

"Oh, thank you Franz," said the Captain, reaching out his hand for the paper, but Franz did not give it to him.

"It is addressed to Fraulein Maria."

The room was instantly silent. In all the time that Maria had been with them, she had never had any type of communication with anybody outside the villa, not even from the abbey. She had never talked of her past or where she had come from before the abbey, and with good reason of hers. Her childhood had not exactly been a happy one. So she was as shocked as they were when Franz had said it was for her. And it wasn't even a letter, it was a telegram, which added a sense of urgency to the matter. Who would need to hear from her urgently that was not in this room?

"Um, thank you Franz," she said, and took the telegram from his now outstretched hand. Everyone waited to see what it was. Even Liesl, who always excused herself from the room whenever a telegram was delivered to the house, stayed put to learn what this was about.

Maria carefully opened the envelope, having no idea what to expect. She was relieved to find that it was from the Reverend Mother, but that did not last long. She read through the brief lines of the message quickly, and then slowly:

_Maria – STOP – Dominik has come to the abbey – STOP – Come at once – STOP._

The emotions that now flooded through Maria – after the ice-cold shock – were too much for her. This was a message that she would pray she would never, ever get. Just the fact that she had been so happy and content made it twice as hard to bear.

"Oh, no . . . " she gasped before fainting into unconsciousness.


	3. Found Again

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own The Sound of Music, I'm just writing a story._

Georg would forever be grateful to Max for his calm and firm actions. If it were not for him, the children would have all rushed to their governess and no doubt have made the situation worse with their worrying and tears, even if it was the last thing that they had wanted to do. Liesl caught on to Max, and with his help, managed to lead the rest of the children away and out of the room.

It did not take more than a few minutes for Maria to come around again. The first thing she heard was the voice of her captain, gently repeating her name over and over. She then felt his hands stroking her face and hair. Knowing that she was in a safe place, her eyes fluttered open.

Georg breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, love, you scared us."

Then Maria remembered what had happened, and she sat up so fast that she nearly collided with Georg. She said at once. "I need to go to the abbey. Right away." The telegram she had held was now crumpled tight in a fist.

"What? Why?" Georg was extremely confused, having not read the telegram out of respect. Whatever had been in that telegram must have been extremely frightening. Was she leaving them again? Him again?

Maria seemed to understand his fear, and immediately turned to him. "No, Georg, not to stay. But I've received an urgent message from the Reverend Mother. Someone very dear to me needs to see me, and they would only send me a telegram if it was a matter of life and . . . " She couldn't bring herself to say the final word. _No, no, no, no, no . . . _

Georg could see the terror in her eyes, and he knew that she was speaking honestly. The last thing she need right now was an interrogation, though God knows he was curious. "I will drive you there."

Maria heaved a sigh of relief, and gave him a look of gratitude.

Five minutes later, the two were driving out the front gate and headed for Nonberg Abbey. Before leaving, they had told the children – who were relieved at seeing Maria all right, if very pale – that they had an urgent errand to run. Max decided that later would be a time for questions, and vowed to keep an eye on them.

All throughout the drive, Maria was alert and a breath away from breaking down. Only the feeling of Georg's hand holding hers kept her in reality. She muttered silent prayers throughout the whole drive, hoping that she was not too late. But the moment the car stopped, she opened the car door and practically ran to the gate, ringing the bell. Georg caught up with her just as a nun came to the gate. She had a sweet, round face and a graceful carriage. When she saw who it was, a look of relief passed over her face and she smiled.

"Oh, Maria," she said as she opened the gate.

"Sister Margaretta, what happened?" asked Maria. Georg wanted to ask the same thing, in greater detail, but he had yet to be in the loop.

"We heard a bell late in the evening yesterday, just as we were leaving mass. Pale as death, shaking, close to collapsing on the pavement, looked like he'd been walking for days."

_He? Who's he? _thought Georg. Up until this point, he had thought that whoever needed to see Maria would be one of the sisters who may be ill.

Maria's look of terror slowly turned to relief as Sister Margaretta continued her story. "He immediately asked for you, and nearly lost consciousness when he found out you weren't there. Luckily, the Reverend Mother was close by, and helped him to the infirmary herself, explaining where you were and that you would be sent for. From there, he seemed to recover. He was very lucky – another few hours and he would not have made it. He's in the garden right now, resting."

Maria hugged the sister tightly. "How can I ever thank you and the Reverend Mother? I told you long ago that this could happen, but I never thought, I never dreamed . . . "

Sister Margaretta smiled and returned the embrace. "The most important thing is that he is still with us, and now that you are here, there's a chance he will get stronger."

Maria broke the embrace and looked at the sister again, this time looking like she would break again. "Chance? It really is that bad?"

Sister Margaretta nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, Maria."

Maria covered her face with her hands, clawing at her forehead. Georg, who still did not fully understand, nevertheless placed his hands on her shoulders firmly. Whoever this person was, he was obviously very dear to her, but in what way Georg did not know. All he knew was that what she needed right now was support, not jealousy. He knew he would get answers soon enough. After a moment, Maria dropped her hands, a look of calm, if fragile, resolve on her face. She took a deep breath, and broke away from Georg and Sister Margaretta, heading through the gate to the gardens.

"Captain von Trapp, I presume?" asked Sister Margaretta politely, acknowledging the Captain for the first time.

He tore his eyes away from Maria's retreating figure to look at the kindly nun. "Yes, I am."

"I am sorry about this. I know this situation is very sudden and scary; it has been like that for all of us. We would not have sent for her if it were not urgent."

"I understand, Sister," said the Captain. "I just wish I knew more about this situation."

"Of course," said Sister Margaretta. "Why don't you come with me? The Mother Abbess has wanted to meet you in person. Besides, I think it best if we leave them to reunite in private. After all, I don't think she ever thought she would see him again."

More confused than ever, the Captain only nodded. Before following Sister Margaretta, he looked through the garden gate and saw something that tugged at his heart. Maria was approaching someone slowly, a pale man who was leaning on a cane. He looked no older than her, no more than twenty. But the intensity of the way they looked at each other was mystifying. There appeared to be enough history between them in that gaze to fill a book. They approached each other slowly, hesitantly, as if they weren't sure either was real. Finally, when they were close enough to feel each other's breath on their faces, they collapsed into each others arms, each burying their heads into the other's shoulder. Both were sobbing uncontrollably and holding each other as if they would never let go.


	4. Comfortable

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything, except a VHS and two DVDS of the movie._

_I'm sorry this took a while, and I know this is chapter is pretty short, but another will come soon, I promise. Thank you for the reviews! I'm not 100% sure of how this story will turn out, and I appreciate the feedback._

Sister Margaretta opened the door to the Reverend Mother's office for Georg, who walked in slowly. He could not get the image of Maria in another man's arms out of his mind. It was not just the fact that they were holding each other, but they were crying. _She _was crying. What did this mean?

The Reverend Mother got up from behind her desk, and approached the Captain with an outstretched hand and warm smile. "Captain von Trapp, it is good to finally meet you in person. I have heard so much about you."

Georg shook her hand warmly. "Thank you, Reverend Mother. I have heard nothing but praise about you from Maria."

Noting that he called her by her first name only, the Reverend Mother continued to smile and motioned to the chair on the opposite side of her desk. "Please sit down."

Georg graciously sat, as did the Reverend Mother. Sister Margaretta stood by the doorway, a silent witness.

"Well, Captain, may I be right in assuming that you have forgiven Maria for leaving you so suddenly? It was a very kind thing for you to escort her here under these circumstances."

Georg smiled, forever wishing to know the whole story. "You would be right. And may I be the one to tell you that last night, I asked Maria to be my wife."

Both nuns' faces burst into radiant smiles. The Reverend Mother clasped her hands together out of joy, as if she were hearing news of her own daughter. "Oh, Captain, what wonderful news! May I wish you all of the happiness in the world!"

"Thank you very much," said Georg. "She has made my family whole again, and opened my heart when I thought it had been buried long ago."

"Well, Captain, I'm glad to know that Maria has found her life and it is with as good a man as you." After a short pause, the Reverend Mother's gaze became serious. "Now, on to the current situation at hand. How much has Maria told you of her life before she came to us?"

Georg shook his head slowly. "Very little. If the subject ever came up, Maria would quickly turn it around to something different. I respected her privacy for fear of causing her pain."

The Reverend Mother nodded. "I am not surprised. She was always reluctant to discuss her past, even with me. But I did learn a few things, both before and after she came to dwell with us as a postulant." She turned to Sister Margaretta, who stepped forward to stand beside the Reverend Mother.

"When Maria was a child," began Sister Margaretta. "She would often come down here, climb a tree, and look into the garden where I worked with the other sisters. Sometimes she would be alone, and sometimes she would have a boy her age with her. His name, as I would learn, was Dominik. On Holy Days, they would come into the Abbey for mass; they were always well-behaved inside the walls and were always welcome. On some occasions, one or both would come with tear-stained faces, asking to pray in the chapel. They would look the worse for wear when they did."

Georg's body tensed. The thought of anybody hurting his Maria was intolerable, especially when she might have been as small as Gretl.

Sister Margaretta continued. "Over two years ago, Maria came to the Abbey alone with the wish of becoming one of us. She never talked of her reasons, her past, or Dominik to me again." She turned to the Reverend Mother.

"I did not see Dominik as much as Sister Margaretta, but Maria mentioned him to me only once, when she first came to the Abbey. She told me that if Dominik were ever to come here, it would be for a reason of life and death, and would we let him in if that happened. I told her of course we would. So, you can imagine when he came last night, and when she read that telegram, how scared we all were."

Georg listened to the story, glad that he knew the situation. But there was something else he needed to know. "Is Dominik her brother? How do they know each other?"

The Reverend Mother smiled, seeming to know something that was behind that statement. "Maria never said. Watching the two of them together, one would assume that they were brother and sister, and even if they are not by blood, they are by soul."

"I know that they grew up near the same village," said Sister Margaretta. "The boy told me once when he was small that they were both from Innsbruck."

Georg nodded. "So, he is ill?"

"Yes," said the Reverend Mother sadly. She went on to explain all that she knew – which wasn't much – to Georg. Apparently, Dominik had known of this condition since he was twelve or thirteen, and it had only gotten worse. The most simple way of putting it was that his body was extremely fragile – brittle bones, thin blood, easily injured and infected. His illness was now in such an advanced stage that there was only one thing that could be done: make him as comfortable as possible.

He couldn't believe it, he simply couldn't believe it. Just this morning, just a few hours ago, his life had been perfect. Just an hour ago, he had sat on the couch, surrounded by his children, and Maria sitting beside him with their fingers entwined. And now, Maria's past had come back to her in the most devastating way. It made him realize that he had a lot to learn about his love, like where she had come from, and what had made her who she was. Any small thoughts of jealousy had long since fled; somehow he knew they were useless and had no grounds. All he cared about now was Maria's happiness, and in this situation, Georg knew that he needed to do everything he could to make things easier for her.

Well, if Dominik needed to be more comfortable, and close to Maria, he could provide that for them. And at the same time, he could learn more about the woman he had given his heart to . . .

_I will be the first to admit that I'm not a doctor, and even I don't know how exactly he is ill. All that's important to know is that he is dying, and quickly._


	5. Old Friends

Seated together on a stone bench, the two friends faced each other, drinking in the sight of each other. It had been a little over four years since they had last seen each other, and it was amazing to each other, and it was amazing to each the changes and constants in the other. Dominik was the first to speak, reaching up his right hand to gently tug at a lock of Maria's short hair.

"Look at you," he said in his soft voice. "It's all gone, I can't believe it."

"I know, I know," Maria replied with a short laugh. For the moment, all of the sadness of the situation lay forgotten in the back of her mind. She was not even aware of the anger their separation so long ago that had planted inside her. For now, all she knew was how happy she was to be with Dominik again. Though he was now a man, so much was the same. His light brown hair was still as curly as ever, the hazel eyes had the same quiet fire, and his smile still warmed her heart like a drop of golden sun. "It's a strange sight, isn't it?"

Dominik gave an exaggerated nod, making her laugh again. "Did you have to? You must have had to."

Maria nodded. "When you enter the Abbey, it's not only our clothes that we must give up. Long hair, to the nuns, is a sign of vanity, so they cut it. I can't tell you the shock I felt when I saw Sister Agatha walking away with my hair in her hands. But the haircut proved to be a blessing, especially when wearing my wimple. You have no idea how much lighter and easier it feels." She paused when a slight breeze washed over them. "But sometimes, when I'm outside and a wind ruffles it, I miss the sensation of my long locks whipping my face and flowing out behind me. So maybe I will let this grow out a little."

Now Dominik looked confused. "But you just said that the Abbey doesn't allow long hair."

Maria sighed. Now time to tell him of how everything had changed. Turning to him, she gave his left hand a squeeze with her right; they had held those hands throughout the whole conversation. "Dom, I will never be a nun."

His face went from confused to surprised. "Are you sure? You seemed so sure . . . To be honest, I never felt the cloistered life was for your spirit, but you wanted it so much."

Maria nodded. "I did, yes, and then . . . everything changed." Her eyes grew soft, and Dominik knew that whatever had changed, it had been for the better.

"Tell me," he prompted softly.

So Maria began her story, telling him of everything. If anybody was a good audience, it was Dominik. He had a quieter disposition than Maria, and was a very good listener. His facial expressions were the perfect guide as to when she needed to pause and explain, and when to continue. Maria couldn't help but tell every detail she could remember, so eager was she for her friend to learn of the place she had found love in. Her features glowed as she talked of each child, what made them special, and how she loved them. But when she began to speak of the Captain – her Captain – Dominik noticed how a pink tinge would come to her cheeks, her voice was unconsciously become softer, and how she would only speak vaguely instead of going into all details, especially when she spoke of a party, a dance, a moonlit garden . . . It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened between them.

"So you ran away."

Maria stopped speaking, shocked. "You still know me that well! Of course I did, what else could I do?"

"Yes, I would have, too. I have no respect for that Baroness, let me tell you, scaring you like that."

"I'm not sure she knew I would leave as a result. I think she was only trying to – _subtly – _tell me to stay away from the man she was determined to make her fiance."

"Well, still . . ."

"I know. But the story only gets happier from here." With a smile, she told of her talk with the Reverend Mother, that wonderful woman who had looked over each of them from afar. How when she came back her joy of seeing the children was tampered by the news of the Captain's engagement.

Dominik looked scandalized. "But how could he – you said this would be a happy story!"

"It is, Dom, let me finish! And you're usually good at keeping your mouth shut! That night after supper, I took a walk on the grounds and he found me. He asked me to not leave again, that everything was all wrong when I was gone. When I told him the Baroness would make things fine for him, he told me they had broken off their engagement."

A slow smile spread on Dominik's face, hoping that what he thought Maria would say would be what she said. "Why?" he asked slowly.

She could no longer contain a full smile of joy. "He said he couldn't marry someone when he was in love with someone else."

Dominik gave a full laugh of joy, as did Maria, and they embraced each other. "Oh, Maria, I'm so glad! So happy for you!"

"Dom, I didn't think this much happiness could exist!" She sobbed joyfully into his shoulder. Breaking apart, they clutched both hands in the others and spoke excitedly.

"Well, any ill feelings I had about you not being here last night, I give you a full pardon!" said Dominik. "And the moon was out last night and everything . . ."

Maria gave an embarassed giggle, and her laugh was joined with another deeper laugh that could be heard approaching from the gate. Startled, both of them turned to see Georg walking towards them casually. Upon approaching them, Maria stood up and let him take her hands in his. "Georg, this is Dominik."

The young man stood up – with the help of his cane – and the two men shook hands. "It is nice to meet the man who holds Maria's heart."

"Thank you very much," said Georg. He liked Dominik, he could tell already. Any jealousy he had was now out the door; he knew in that moment that whatever relationship Maria had with this young man, it was nothing like the one he had just begun with her. Noticing the odd way in which Dominik was looking at him, he asked, "Why do you stare at me that way?"

Instantly, Dominik shook his head and looked embarassed. "Oh, nothing, Captain, it's just . . . well . . . you don't look very much like what I imagine a sea captain to be." It looked like every word was like drinking bile to him. Obviously, he was not used to speaking that honestly when caught in the act of thinking something. But what he did not expect was for the Captain to burst into a roar of laughter, and for Maria to cover her face with her hands in embarassment and a fit of the giggles. Completely confused, Dominik asked, "What did I miss?"

Still chuckling, Georg replied. "Don't worry. We'll talk about it on the way back to the villa."

"What?" both Maria and Dominik asked in unison.

"Dominik, it would be my great pleasure to invite you to stay at my home for as long as you need to. You obviously mean a great deal to my fiance, and they will always be welcome."

While Maria remained speechless, Dominik began hesitantly. "Oh, I wouldn't want to be any trouble to anybody –"

But the Captain was firm. "It is no trouble, it is a pleasure. And I'm sure it would make the both of you happy to be close to each other. You obviously have a lot of catching up to you."

While this was true, it seemed to strike not only a truthful chord, but an uncomfortable one in each as well. Perhaps it had to do with the reason why Maria had never mentioned him to anybody before. Not wanting to leave them in an awkward moment, he asked again, "Please, Dominik? It would be no trouble at all."

"Well . . ." Dominik began, a little torn. He then looked at Maria, who was staring at her fiance with the same glow she had when she had described their moments together. "Yes, I would be honored."

"Good," said the Captain, and it was all settled.

As Dominik was getting his few possessions from his bed, Maria showed her feelings about this situation to Georg in the best way. Standing by the car, she took Georg's hand in hers and looked at his eyes for a long moment. Finally overwhelmed, she kissed him on the cheek. She drew back blushing; she had never been this forward in her love for him. But when she saw him smiling gratefully down at her, she returned the smile and hugged him tightly, letting all of her gratitude spill out in the embrace.


	6. You Too?

"Ah, here's a good one," said Dominik, finding a photograph in a rather large scrapbok he had brought out with him. He showed it to Maria first, who smiled and laughed softly as she looked at it. All the children, Maria and Dominik were sitting on the grass under a birch tree on the grounds. Georg was driving Max to the train station; he would be going back to Vienna for a while to crash some parties.

Only Dom and Liesl saw the wistful look that passed across Maria's face for a brief moment as she looked at the photograph. She then showed it to the children, who all gasped.

"Is that really you, Fraulein Maria?" asked Gretl.

"Yes, Gretl," replied Maria. "When that photograph was taken, I was about . . . oh, seven years old, I think."

"That's how old I am!" exclaimed Marta in her quiet way, showing her large smile with missing teeth.

"That's right!" said Maria, smiling fondly at the most shy of the Von Trapp children. If this little girl had any idea how proud her governess was of the steps she had taken out of her shell . . . Just to see her sing by herself for a brief moment at the party was a much bigger accomplishment to her than to the rest of her more outgoing children.

"What are you doing?" asked Kurt, who was holding the photo and staring at it with a confused expression. "And who's that in the photo with you?"

"I bet it's Dominik," said Louisa. From the start, Dominik had insisted on being called by his first name only, and no one bother with "mister" or anything of that sort. For the children, this came easily. For though he was the same age as their governess, his physical appearance looked closer to that of Liesl's age.

To Louisa's claim, Dominik said, "How did you know?"

Smiling, Louisa replied, "The hair is just as curly."

"Ah," said Dominik, running his fingers absently through his curly mop. "That would explain it. And to answer your question, Kurt, we are dancing the Laendler."

An excited "ooh" came from all of the children at the mention of the Laendler. "That's what you danced with Father at the party!" said Marta.

"Mmm-hmm," said Maria, nodding and lowering her gaze. She was blushing remembering that magical dance.

Letting Maria have her reminiscence, Dominik explained. "We grew up near the same village. During the music festival every year, they teach the Laendler to children, and when we were seven, we decided to learn."

The children all nodded in understanding. "Your hair is so long, Fraulein Maria," said Brigitta in awe, now holding the photograph. "And you look like you're having fun."

"I was," said Maria, who had finally looked up. "At least, during that part of the dance . . ." At this, she and Dominik exchanged glances and a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Friedrich. "Only some of the dance is fun?"

"Well," said Maria, wondering how best to explain it. "During the parts of the dance where you have to be very close to your partner, we found it very awkward and strange. Plus, your breath could have been better." Everyone shared a laugh, including Dominik.

"But, Fraulein Maria," began Gretl innocently. "When you danced close to Father, you didn't look uncomfortable."

Again, Maria blushed. "Well, children, when you dance that close with the person you love, it doesn't feel uncomfortable at all." She ended even more red than before. Dominik had a small smile on his face as he watched her. While the boys made silent gagging motions and the little ones just shrugged, the three oldest girls looked fascinated.

"What was it like, Fraulein Maria?" asked Liesl. "To dance like that with the person you love?"

Maria shared a private smile with Liesl, whom she knew was smitten with a boy she knew. Of course she would want to know the answer to this question. But how could she put it into the right words? Were there words for it at all for something so magical?

"It's like . . . everything else, the rest of the world, goes away and only you and him exist . . .your heart grows wings and takes flight, and you feel like you yourself could spread wings you didn't know you had. You feel like you could do anything at all . . . I could have danced all night . . ." She lowered her head, not knowing how else to put it. If Liesl looked enraptured, it was nothing compared to Dominik's face. A spark ignited in his eyes, and he immediately started to write something down in his scrapbook.

"Wow . . ." said Liesl, and Louisa and Brigitta felt the same. The spell of the moment was soon broken however by two uncomfortable boys.

"Can we do something else now?" asked Friedrich.

"Maybe have a snack?" asked Kurt hopefully.

"Kurt, we've just had lunch," said Maria. "Why don't we all sing something?"

The children immediately got excited, and Maria pulled her guitar out of her case. "Who would like to choose a song?"

All of the children started talking at once, but Maria said loudly, "One at a time, or we'll not sing at all!"

They went quiet immediately, and Maria picked randomly. "Brigitta, it's your turn."

With a satisfied smile, Brigitta thought for a moment, then said, "How about Do-Re-Mi. We haven't sung that since you came back."

"You taught them Do-Re-Mi?" asked Dominik, a very pleased smile on his face. Maria smiled and nodded.

"You know the song too?" asked Gretl excitedly.

"Yes, Maria and I learned it a long time ago," said Dominik. "In the village, there was a musician we called Stefan, who lived in a nice house and taught me the piano. To teach me the notes he sang that song. I sang it to Maria right after my music lesson was done."

"Let's sing, let's sing!" said the children. Dominik and Maria laughed, and they all began. Dominik had a quiet voice, or he wasn't singing as strongly as he could. But he knew the words and that was all that mattered to the children, so they were happy taking the spotlight. What they didn't know was that Dominik was just fine with that.

The song ended in applause and cheering, and that's when everyone noticed Georg clapping a few yards away. "Father!" exclaimed all the children, and the little ones all got up to hug him.

As Maria watched him sweep Marta in the air, she said a silent prayer of thanks. All she loved most in the world was with her, and for the moment, she forgot about the cloud that would forever follow part of that happiness . . .

_I realize it's been a while since an update, but being back at school, I have less time to write, but I promise I will not give up on this story and will update whenever I can. Thank you for reading and reviewing; it's much appreciated!_

_I own nothing._


	7. Migratory V

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything - unfortunately._

**Song: **_"Migratory V" from the musical "Myths and Hymns." Music and lyrics by Adam Guettel - a grandson of Mr. Richard Rodgers. : )_

After dinner, the family always settled down to talk together and sing. This night, they moved into the music room, where a large grand piano stood majestically by the windows. When Dominik saw it, his whole face lit up, and he moved toward it so fast that no one would ever have known he used a cane to help support himself. Without thought, he sat down to the great instrument and lovingly touched the beautiful keys. Maria watched him from the doorframe, beaming. "Knew you would love it."

Dominik turned his gaze to her. "That's an understatement. I've never seen a more glorious instrument!"

"Thank you," said Georg, who was standing by Maria as the children rushed past them into the room to get the good spots near the piano. "I'm glad to have another person in this house with as much respect for this instrument as myself."

"You play, sir?" asked Dominik.

"Well, I did . . . It's been a long time since I have," replied Georg, looking slightly uncomfortable. Dominik seemed to understand, and resumed his silent admiration of the instrument. Maria, meanwhile, slipped her hand in his and gave a comforting squeeze. He brought her hand to his lips in gratitude, and led her to a sofa. "Would you honor us by playing, Dominik?"

"Well . . . " Now it was Dominik's turn to look hesitant. But he didn't have much time, because all of the children began begging him to play at once. When he saw Maria giving an exaggerated puppy-eyed begging look, he rolled his eyes with a smile in surrender. "All right, all right."

The children settled themselves near Dominik and the piano, the older ones on chairs and the younger ones on the carpet. With a new wicked gleam in his eyes, he turned his eyes towards Maria. "Well, this first song I will need help with. Only your governess can sing this song I wrote."

An excited gasp echoed in the room, and Maria got a suspicious but excited look in her eyes. "What song would that be? I just hope I remember it."

"Oh, I think you will, what with how often you would beg me to play it," said Dominik, still smiling. With that, he began to play the melody with one hand, slow and dreamy. Maria gasped and her eyes went wide, a hand going to her heart. She could barely contain the smile on her face or the tears forming in her eyes. As Dominik played continued to play the melody, Maria slowly rose from the couch and walked to the piano, standing at the opposite end from Dominik. Placing her hands on the piano gently, she relished in this melody from so long ago. It came back effortlessly as she began to sing.

_ We sail above the weather_

_ We search the ocean floor_

_ We rival our creation_

_ Still yearning for more_

_ But can we fly together_

_ A migratory V_

_ How wonderful_

_ If that's what God could see_

Maria's clear pure voice soared through the melody, simple in it's essence but difficult to sing well. The whole time her eyes were closed, feeling the piano vibrations and relishing in the old feeling of the music running through her veins. The children sat entranced at this beautiful song, while Georg could not tear his eyes from the beautiful picture of his love, completely lost in the song and more beautiful than ever to see or hear.

_A single voice in whispered prayer_

_ Can only pray to travel there_

_ But all as one, we sound the everlasting sound_

_ And sing our salvation_

_ Aloft and in formation_

_ A migratory V_

_ How wonderful_

_ If that's what God could see_

As Dominik played the last measures, Maria softly ooohed the melody, ending the spell gently. Once silence fell over the room again, it only lasted a moment before the children burst into applause and cheers. Georg clapped silently, a smile on his face and an intense gaze on Maria. Only one word was running through his mind: _Angel._

Maria gave an embarassed smile and walked right to Dominik, giving him a hug and a whispered, "Thank you," in his ear. She then looked at the children, who were all staring in awe at Dominik more than her: they had heard her sing so many times. "You really wrote that, Dominik?" asked Brigitta.

"Um, yes," said Dominik, infinitely embarassed. "About five years ago, now. I always taught what I wrote to Maria."

Seeing how embarassed and tired her friend looked, Maria took the initiative. "All right, children, it's time we went upstairs to bed."

"Oh, Fraulein Maria, can we please – " began Louisa.

"No," said Georg firmly, and all the children turned to face him. "Now, we've all had a big day and I'm sure our guest is tired. If he would like, he can play more tomorrow. So, come children. Maria, I'll put the children to bed tonight, so you can help Dominik settle in, all right?"

Maria flashed Georg a grateful smile and his heart skipped a beat. As she walked past him through the doorway, he gently took her hand, stopping her, and whispered in her ear, "Meet me outside on the terrace later?"

Maria nodded and squeezed his fingers before she let him go follow the children up the stairs.

Turning to Dominik, he took her arm as they made a slower walk up towards their side of the house.

"I still can't believe I remembered it," said Maria. "After all, it's been four years."

"I knew you would," said Dominik with a smile. "Why do you love that song so much?"

Maria thought for a moment. "Maybe because you take something we take for granted and show us the beauty of it and give it a deeper meaning."

"Or show the real depth it already has. Did you know that geese take it in turns to be the head of the formation? It's the toughest job of the flock, because it parts the air and makes it easier for the rest of them."

She smiled. "No wonder I asked you to play it so much."

"Insisted? More like begged and bullied."

They both laughed and Maria playfully jabbed his side with her elbow. Then, when they had reaced his room, she stopped and turned to look at him with a serious look on her face. "Dom, you can't know how much it means to me to have you here. All of the people I love under one roof . . . I've found my home at last, and the fact that you are here, a part of it . . ."

Dominik saw a tear in her eye, and spoke. "Hey, no crying, 'Ria." He used the nickname only he could for the first time, and she had to smile. "I'm glad I'm here, too, to know that you've finally found a place and people to call home and your family, especially after your parents died and . . ." He let the unspoken words speak for themselves to each, and she nodded. But she pushed those memories out of her mind for now. She would deal with them later.

"I hope that, in the days to come, you will catch me up on everything you've done, Dom," said Maria. "To go four years without hearing from a best friend is a long time, you know." She was not angry – at least, not yet – she was too happy.

"I promise, you will hear everything." And he meant it, knowing that when the time came to go back to those dark places, he would be in safe hands.


	8. Wind & Rain

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own 'The Sound of Music.'_

_ Had to give them a moment alone . . . __ Thanks for reading!_

A breeze had picked up during the evening, making the air just a bit chillier than the previous evening. In her dress – which was not made for such weather – Maria was shivering a little. She was beginning to regret not grabbing a shawl from her room before going outside. Her only excuse was that she did not want to miss a quiet moment with the wind and God. After the rollercoaster that had been the past twenty-four hours, she was grateful for a moment where she could pray.

Had all of this just happened? Had she really started so heartbroken and was now the happiest woman in the world? From postulant to fiance within those precious moments in the gazebo? And to top it all off, Dominik had burst back into her life! When she talked to him, it was as if only a day had separated them, not four years. Not even the fact that he was dying bothered her – she had known he was dying since they were twelve. That he was out of immediate danger and safe here helped a lot too. Life couldn't be this perfect, could it? And to think, she may not have come back from the Abbey at all, had it not been for the Reverend Mother, and then what would have happened to her? Finally letting her emotions take over, she bowed her head in prayer and lost herself.

After a while – she didn't know how long – Maria felt something warm wrapping around her. In surprise she turned around, finding herself in the arms of her smiling sea captain.

"Hello," he said, kissing her nose delicately. "Are you cold?"

Maria smiled and rested herself against his chest. "Not anymore." His arms around her tightened, and she felt him kiss the top of her head. She could no longer hold back the tears from pouring down her cheeks as she felt his strong heartbeat. Nor could she keep the choked emotion from her voice when she next spoke more to herself than to him. "How can you be so warm?"

Georg did not miss her tone, and ran his hands up and down her back in a comforting gesture. "What is it, love?" he asked tenderly.

She had to just let it out now. "I'm so sorry I left like that, making you think you had done something wrong when you hadn't. If only I wasn't so blind, so naïve . . . so scared –"

"Shh," said Georg, cupping her chin and leaning her face up to look at his. "Don't you dare. You were not the only one who ran away – I did when I asked Elsa to marry me. If anyone is at fault, it is me. I knew the moment we stopped in our dance that I was in love with you. I should have pulled you aside and told you right then and there. And when you had disappeared I should have followed my first instincts and gone after you." He paused to move is hand from her chin to stroke her neck gently. "All I can do now is thank you for being braver than I am."

Touched, Maria placed her hands on his shoulders, near his neck. What she really wanted to do was touch his face, but she was still a bit shy about initiating physical contact with him. "We both ran, and I know we have to stop blaming ourselves. I only wanted to make sure you knew how much I regret doing it. If you stop blaming yourself, I will stop blaming myself. All that matters is that we stand here now, I am happy and content in your arms, and I am yours."

Wrapping both arms around her securely, Georg rested his forehead against hers. "Oh, Maria, if you knew how long I've dreamt of being able to hold you like this, to show you how much I love you . . . You are my angel, the blessing of this family. I've found you, and I will never let you go."

"I am where I'm born to be, Georg, and I promise you this: I will never leave you again."

They stood like that for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being whole with each other. When a particularly strong wind blew in their direction, Maria could not help the shiver that ran over her body, despite his strong arms around her. Georg noticed and he laughed. Without a word or second thought, Georg took off his blazer and put it on her. She tried to object. "Oh, no, really, you don't have to – "

"I know," said Georg. "But I want to. What?"

She was looking at him with a new expression. Her eyes took in the sight of this less formal Georg. It was the first time she had seen him without a jacket or tie – he had removed that earlier, she supposed. To add to it, his usually neat hair was mussed up by the strong breeze. And with that crooked smile on his face that she adored . . . Blushing, she looked down and shook her head. "Nothing, I've just never seen you so . . . not so neat and polished before."

Georg smiled at her red cheeks, proof that it wasn't all she was thinking. Satisfied, he wrapped an arm around her and they began walking toward the gardens. They were content in silence for a while, each enjoying each other's company. Maria's head rested on his shoulder, her arm wrapping around his waist. Georg leaned his head against hers, sighing contentedly.

She was the first to break the spell. "I didn't mean to be so emotional, I'm sorry."

He tsked away the apology. "No more apologies tonight, Maria, especially when you have done nothing wrong. This has been a big day for you, and it's only right you let your emotions out."

After another quiet moment, he remembered something with a laugh, and pulled a photograph out of his pocket to show Maria.

"As I was tucking in the little ones, they showed me this photo," he said, as Maria smiled at the photo of she and Dominik dancing the Laendler all those years ago. "So this is who you danced it with when you were a very little girl."

"Mmm-hmm," said Maria, taking the photograph, and looking at him. "And, like I said, it's quite different when you're grown up."

Georg smiled and kissed her cheek. He watched as Maria's face – so easy to read – showed her remembering something else. The result was her rolling her eyes and laughing. "What?"

"Do you remember what you asked me after I told you that last night?" she asked, a slightly mischievous glint in her eyes. When Georg looked confused, she prompted, "When I was a very little girl, did a –"

" – very little boy ever kiss you," finished Georg, remembering now. "So . . ." He didn't want to jump to any conclusions, so he let her tell the story. Judging by the amused look on her face, he had a feeling this story would make him laugh rather than jealous. He was right.

"Right after we danced, and the crowd had finished applauding, some of the matrons in the crowd asked to see us kiss. Of course, being children, we immediately said no, but soon everyone was insisting and smiling, saying it would be so adorable. We saw nowhere to run to, so what could we do? But not to give them satisfaction, we both wiped our lips, closed our eyes, and our lips barely touched for a millisecond. Even though it was still that, we both wiped our mouths again and promised each other we would never do that again. We never wanted to anyway."

They both laughed, for it was a funny story, and created a funny picture in their minds. When the laughter had calmed down, Georg stopped their walk and looked at her. "So, I was right in saying that it's quite different when you're an adult?"

Maria said nothing, just returned his gaze and nodded slowly.

Just as he was about to kiss her, it started raining. Both looked up at the sky as it quickly grew into a pour. Georg gave a sound of frustration that their moment had been interrupted, and attempted to cover his head. At this, Maria laughed, throwing back her head. "I thought sea captains weren't supposed to be afraid of water," she managed to say through her giggles. When his gaze turned to her again, Maria tried to surpress her laughter and started to back away.

"Oh, you little –" he started. With that, she gave a little scream and began the chase, still laughing, and he shot after her, laughing himself. She didn't manage to get very far, because she was laughing so hard and she was careful on the slippery ground. The next moment, she felt a pair of hands grab her around the waist and pick her clean off the ground. Georg was laughing as he held her to him, spinning her around. Her laughter grew stronger as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Eventually, he stopped spinning, and Maria pulled back to look at his face. As he slowly set her feet on the ground, she found the courage to take his face in her hands, as she longed to, and say the words that burned in her soul with as much gravity as he had the previous night.

"I love you."

He had known already, of course. Seen it in her honest eyes every time she looked at him, and in the way she responded to his touches. But to hear her say the words touched his heart in a very profound way. It was his turn now to be filled with emotion. "My Maria . . ."

With that his lips came crashing down on hers, and she returned the kiss immediately. This was their most passionate kiss yet. Her hands went from his face to his hair, where her finger could play and slide through it. His hands moved just as eagerly over her back, her waist and hips. His tongue pressed against her lips, and she parted them. He deepened the kiss eagerly, tasting his sweet Maria, exploring her mouth. When her tongue tentatively began to mimic his own, Georg felt like he would loose control. He pressed her body tightly to his own, and she gasped against his mouth.

A crack of lightning pulled the both of them back to reality, and the kiss ended slowly, their arms still wrapped around each other. For a moment, they stood there, catching their breath. After the distant thunder sounded, Georg spoke, "We should get back inside, before you catch cold."

Maria nodded, and they walked back towards the house arm in arm. Once outside Maria's door, he kissed her lips as gently as the last had been passionate, and she entered her room and closed the door with a smile.

As he walked back to his own room, Georg realized with a smile that she was still wearing his jacket.


	9. Five Days

The very next morning Maria and Georg went back to the Abbey, both to reassure the Reverend Mother of Dominik's good health, and also to ask to be married there before the summer was over. Delighted by both pieces of news, the Reverend Mother again gave her blessing, and they set a date for the middle of August, in six weeks. It was also agreed upon that Maria would spend the two nights at the Abbey prior to the wedding. Both the lovebirds knew it was necessary, but they dreaded it all the same.

After a week, life had settled into a routine, much to the relief of Maria. She'd had enough big surprises for a while, but she joyed in the little ones that came with the routine. Mornings were devoted to wedding planning and meeting women of the society she would be joining – it still boggled her mind that she would be a baroness. Most of the women she met were very nice, if a little artificial, and they saw her as a breath of fresh air. Gladly they helped her with plans for the wedding, recommending who she should go to for flowers, food, decorations, etcetera, much to her relief. But with every new group of women she met, there would always be one or two that would act friendly enough, but would flash her judging and suspicious looks. Maria ignored them as best she could.

Afternoons were for the family. After lunch, Maria would resume her role as governess by supervising the children in two hours of study, going from one to the other with individual instruction and help. They impressed her more each day with their intelligence. But it could not be denied that they all were much happier playing than studying. The days were beautiful as summer should be, and they were outside every day – except when it was raining.

That is where they were this lovely day, a week after the engagement. Max had returned from Vienna a few days ago, and thoroughly enjoyed being back and resuming his role as "a very charming sponge." He and Georg were now sitting on the terrace enjoying a glass of lemonade, and watching the children and Maria play while Dominik sat near them watching. Though he was out of immediate danger, he was still weaker physically than everyone else. Sitting down, he could do anything they could, but running or rough-play was beyond him now. But he gained strength every day, thanks to the good people he was with.

Maria was no less attentive to him than to everyone else. They always had an hour to just the two of them before dinner, sitting in the music room at the piano. While they remembered and learned songs together, Maria learned more and more about the past four years for him. Dominik had become a traveling musician, going from town to town as a pianist. What fascinated her most was the people he met, and the best stories were his to tell. He had documented his adventures in his scrapbooks. And yet, for how happy they were to be together again, each time Maria heard a story, she couldn't help but think, _Why didn't you write me?_ Throughout the past four years, she had heard nothing. She didn't know why, but she could guess his reason, and any thoughts like that she pushed from her mind. Her life was good now, at last.

As Max finished off his glass of lemonade, he looked at Georg. An expression of perfect content was on his face as he watched his family, and it was a wonderful sight. Already he dreaded having to be the one to tamper down on that. "You know, Georg, it's better to do it now than later."

Georg gave an annoyed sigh and turned to Max. "Do I really have to? I mean, I know these people and they know how much I loathe these parties."

"You know your position and what people would say," said Max. "Just one weekend, that's all. It's not a long time."

"Suddenly, it is," muttered Georg, as his gaze fell on Maria, who was playing jump-rope with the girls.

Max chuckled. "After that, you'll never have to be away from her again. And from what I've seen, she'll be in good and safe hands." He was now looking at Dominik, whom he had taken an immediate liking to.

Georg noticed, and said, "I must say, Max, I'm very glad you've not only become friends with him, but also you're not trying to make him the next big star. I think this is the first time I've seen you like that with someone talented."

Max shook his head with a sad smile on his face. "I knew a girl who had a similar condition when I was a teenager. Played the harp like an angel, and now she's doing just that as that. My exploitation is the last thing he needs."

Georg took a long moment to silently look at Max, from whom these sayings were very rare. A new respect was forming in his mind for his good friend, even though somehow he wasn't surprised. For all his care-free humor, Max had a good heart. Again he turned his gaze to Maria; now she and Dominik were playing a hand-game and chanting, getting faster and faster, much to the amusement of the children. How happy she looks, how at ease, especially when they finished in triumphant shouts and a hug. What if something happened to him here, and then what would happen to her?

Thankfully, Max pulled him from both of their depressing thoughts. "So, Georg, if we're going to go this weekend, we really must leave tomorrow morning. That way, you can be home sooner."

Sighing, Georg knew he was right, even though going to Vienna to make social appearances was the last thing he wanted to do. There had been several guests from Vienna who had attended his party, and he knew social rules called for him to repay by making his own calls. As he watched Maria and Dominik making their way towards them, he swallowed, not looking forward to breaking the news . . .

. . . Evenings were the favorite part of each day for the lovebirds. It was their one time of the day where they were alone with each other. Sometimes they would walk the grounds, and sometimes they would stay inside. One night, he had played the piano for her, though it took all of her persuading to get him to. After a week of hearing Dominik play, he was feeling less and less confident of his own abilities. But after he had played a Chopin prelude he was particularly fond of, he saw that Maria had tears in her eyes. She had bent down over the piano, resting her upper body on it, absorbing the music. When it was done, she had straightened up, walked over, sat next to him on the bench, took his hand in both of hers, rested her head on his shoulder, and whispered through tears, "Thank you so much." In response, Georg had kissed her ardently, wrapping his arms around her securely, and they lost themselves in the moment.

This night, he was in his study, tidying up his desk in preparation for his five-day absence. A soft knock came from the door, and he smiled. "Come in, darling," he called, and Maria slipped in, closing the door behind her. When she looked at him, she gave a sad smile. She had taken the news pretty well, but both knew that they would miss each other terribly.

Without preamble, Georg moved toward her and gathered her to him in a passionate kiss, pinning her against the door. She gasped but responded in kind, her arms wrapping around his neck. When his lips finally released hers, he whispered in her ear, "What am I going to without you for five days?"

Maria smiled, rubbing her cheek against his. "Hmm . . . I'm sure we'll make it."

Georg pulled away and led her to the sofa. He leaned back as she rested herself against his chest. "I suppose this makes it even."

"Hmm?" he said, absently running his fingers through her hair.

"I went away for a time, and now it's your turn."

He kissed her head. "And like you, I _will _come back."

She smiled and snuggled into him. For a long time they remained like that, just soaking in the presence of the other as much as they could, mentally preparing themselves for their short separation. Occasionally they would start kissing, breaking away when it became too heated. When the clock struck midnight, Georg let out a sigh, knowing he had to get some sleep before the early car ride. Maria knew it too, and slowly sat up. "I should go."

"Without saying good-bye?" teased Georg as they stood up.

"I thought I would do that in the morning," said Maria, confused.

"No, no, it's much too early, and besides, we wouldn't be alone." His eyes became darker as he gave her that intense expression she could never tear her eyes from. Her pulse began to race and her breath caught in her throat. "I would like to give a proper farewell, one that I can take with me and let me fall asleep to, knowing what I will soon come home to."

His fingers traced the lines of her face gently, then he did the same with his lips. At the sound of a moan from Maria's throat, he could no longer control himself, pressing his mouth to hers. Their tongues danced together as their hands roamed each other's bodies. More sensual sounds broke from her throat as his mouth kissed and suckled her neck, and he growled. Maria was in a whirlwind of passion, in completely new territory. It thrilled and shocked her at the same time. Her body working on its own, she unconsciouly arched into him, and she felt his arousal. That made both of them stop and pull away, Maria's face burnign in the realization of the new step forward they had taken. Catching their breath, their foreheads resting against each other, each managed to finally cool off. Georg pulled back and took Maria's face in his hands. He gave her one sweet, chaste kiss, and said, "Until next week, my love."

Maria nodded, trying to find her voice. "Have a good time," she managed.

After a smile, she slowly moved away from him. Her hand stayed in his for as long as it could until slipping out of his grasp. Before closing the door behind her, she turned back. He mouthed, "I love you," and she did the same.

Maria practically sprinted back to her room, afraid she would turn back and never be able to leave him. She needed this night alone, to completely process what had just happened. Maybe these days apart would be good for them. As she settled herself into bed, she gave a silent prayer to God that the next few days would pass by quickly and would be easy.

On both, she would be very wrong.


	10. Dreams

_Hello, readers! Here's a long overdue update – sorry it's so short but there is more to come, I promise!_

Maria was having a restless night. No matter how she tried, no matter how heavy her eyelids were, the conscious part of her brain would not be turned off. Georg had left for Vienna two days ago, and she was shocked at how much she missed him. The days were bearable, because she was so busy wedding planning and being with the children. Their energy was something she was extremely grateful for, because it kept her mind in her work. But the evenings were nearly torture. Her first evening alone she didn't know what to do with herself. Thankfully, Dominik was there for her. To try and distract her, they spent the evenings at the piano. Maria received an amazing surprise when Dominik played her a new song, one he had written for her because her words his first day there had inspired him.

When he had finished, Maria had tears in her eyes. "How . . . I mean, I know I said those things, but I never imagined –"

"You forget how much I listen," chided Dominik playfully. "Us quiet people tend to do that when the people around her are not as afraid of speaking out. Now come on, let's learn this in time for your Captain to come home!" So, with a delighted squeal and huge hug from Maria, they began. So enthusiastic was Maria that she managed to master it before midnight. So she went to bed satisfied but restless still. The song had too good of an effect on her, and like the lyrics, her head was too light to try to set it down, and she couldn't sleep tonight for all the jewels in the crown.

Deciding that counting her breaths and sheep was not doing the trick, Maria got out of bed. Going to her wardrobe intending to pull out her robe, she was momentarily shocked to find she couldn't find it. Then she remembered that it was being washed – Gretl had accidently spilled milk on it earlier that evening. Then, in the back of the wardrobe, her eyes caught the sight of unfamiliar dark blue fabric. Smiling in remebrance, Maria pulled Georg's blazer out and put it on. It had long since dried from the rain and was very warm around her. Oh, how she missed her Captain! She hugged herself in his fabric, imagining that he was holding her again.

Leaving her room, Maria decided that walking might calm her down. But she paused outside of Dominik's room when she heard strange sounds, like the whimpering of a boy. Disturbed, Maria softly opened the door to find Dominik tossing and turning restlessly in his bed. Though he was still sleeping, his face was twisted in fear and sadness, and he was making truly helpless noises. Her heart went out to him instantly, and she rushed to his bedside.

Stroking his curls, she murmured softly, "Shhh, Dom, shhh, it's all right."

Dom's eyes opened and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her there. "Oh, 'Ria, I'm sorry, I –"

"Don't you dare," she whispered, feeling his forehead. "Bad dream, huh?" Dominik let out a shaky sigh and a tear slid down his cheek. It frightened Maria and she leaned down to embrace him. "Oh, Dom, what's wrong? Tell me, I'm right here."

"I know, 'Ria," he said breathlessly. "And I will tell you, soon. Not now, we should both get some sleep. Aren't you going into town early tomorrow?"

"Yes," said Maria, pulling back to look closely at him. "All right, now you go back to sleep and if you need me, please tell me."

"I promise, I will."

So Maria left Dominik to his, hopefully more peaceful, dreams. _Oh, my friend, what's haunting you? Let me in, please. If I can't stop you from . . . _She stopped dead in her tracks, willing her thoughts to stop. No, she could not think of what was coming very soon. But what if it came when she was not ready? What would she do? How would she react?

She found herself suddenly tearing up and a lump was growing in her throat. Suddenly, she was overcome with a fierce longing for Georg. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms, to hear his heart beating strongly in his chest, to feel his arms wrapped tightly around her, and to know that she was safe. He would hold her in the storm that was unavoidable . . . _Oh, Georg, day after tomorrow, come home and never leave again!_

Struck with an idea, Maria made her way towards Georg's study. That room was always a place where she felt safe, relaxed and at ease. Then again, Georg had always been there with her. But perhaps just being in a room that was his would have the same effect on her. To an extent, she found she was right upon entering it. After sitting down on the sofa, she soon found herself lying down, imagining she was in Georg's arms, just as she had been the last time she had seen him. This peaceful daydream was enough to let her slip into sleep . . .

_. . . _Maria woke sooner than she expected gasping and in a cold sweat. What a dream, oh my goodness. Looking around her, she took in her surroundings and breathed in and out slowly, bringing herself back to reality. For a moment, her mind was a complete blank. What had she dreamed that could cause her to feel this rattled? No, it was not a nightmare, she felt pretty sure of that. As she wiped her brow with her hand, she became aware of where her other hand was: between her legs.

_Oh . . . it was _that _kind of a dream._ Giving a little shriek, Maria brought the offending hand up and clutched it with her own. All of the details of the dream came back into her head, and with it came the memory of their last, most heated embrace . . . Blushing furiously, she practically bolted from the room and leant against the door after she closed it behind her. If she hadn't been sleeping in that room, she wouldn't have had that dream . . . or would she?

And then, even though her mind was screaming for her not to, she could not resist but to peek into what would be her future bedroom. What would she have to face when she was married? Holding her breath, Maria opened the door and turned on the light. It didn't help when all she could see was the biggest, grandest, most beautiful four-poster bed. And it scared her to death. Letting out a small whimper, Maria shut off the light and closed the door.

She walked slowly back to her room. Pausing at Dominik's door, she was relieved to hear the sounds of peaceful sleep. Entering her room, she looked out the window to find the sun rising. Well, she wouldn't be able to sleep now if she wanted to, so she decided to take a shower.

As she undressed, she looked at her body in the mirror, really looked at it. It scared her to know that in a matter of weeks, she would not have been the only one to see her naked body. Would Georg like what he saw? Would he be satisfied with what he would see? What he would feel? He certainly seemed to be in her dream . . . Blushing fiercely for the third time, she shook her head and stepped into the warm water. But try as she might to keep her mind away from this topic, a nagging question remained in her mind:

_Am I ready for this all?_

**A/N: **I debated about whether or not to describe the dream, but I didn't for two reasons: One, so as not to make those who don't like that kind of thing uncomfortable, and two, leaving it to the imagination is so much more fun!


	11. Gossip

"Fraulein Maria, are you sure you're all right?" asked Liesl hesitantly as they walked past the fountain in the plaza.

Maria couldn't help but smile at what a compassionate creature Liesl was. "Positive, Liesl," she replied, squeezing her future daughter's hand. "I just . . . didn't get a lot of sleep last night. You know how that is."

"Well, hopefully, this meeting will give you new excitement," said Liesl, smiling. They were going to downtown Saltzburg to be fitted for their gowns. Maria returned the smile, glad of the distraction this outing would provide for her. Already, just being out in the fresh air was soothing her raging and sore mind.

An hour later, both Liesl and Maria walked out of the designer's shop with broad smiles on their faces. The gowns were nearly finished, and both were very pleased with the results. Liesl's maid of honor dress was simple and very pretty, suiting her very nicely. And Maria's wedding gown, however simple and modest the design, was stunning on her and she couldn't have been happier about it. Both felt so satisfied that they decided to stop in a very nice café for a celebratory tea and treats.

But what was meant to be a peaceful celebration was anything but, for the group of aristocratic ladies that were sitting quite near to them were gossiping at full force and volume. Much as they tried to talk to each other, it was always interrupted by some shrill laugh or exclamation from the nearby table. Liesl rolled her eyes at Maria with a funny expression, and Maria covered her giggling mouth. "Shall we get back home, Liesl? Or do you need more time to finish your tea?"

"It's cold, anyway," said Liesl. Just as they were about to get up, one of the ladies said something that made both freeze.

"So, what about Captain von Trapp sleeping with his children's governess?"

Liesl managed to stifle a gasp as she looked at Maria, who practically collapsed back into her chair, her face pale as death.

Another woman spoke. "Oh, what a shame! He used to be a man who valued reputation above everything. Now he's gone and thrown it all away just for the lust of some young tart."

"And a postulant to boot! Some postulant indeed! Look how much she valued her vows."

"You can hardly blame her. After all, Georg von Trapp is a very charming man. Even after seven children and a world of grief, time has been kind to him."

"Still, this was a man who put his reputation before anything else, then along comes this young nun and he's throwing it away! A person cannot change that quickly that fast. And now that little slut has ensured a place in our society by getting pregnant, forcing him to marry her! No way he would do this if it weren't absolutely necessary."

Liesl, at this point, quickly got up to pay at the register, so they could leave as quickly as possible. Maria, meanwhile, was still frozen in her chair with that dead look on her face. But one could tell she was listening by the burning and the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, it's sad, but it won't keep me from going to the wedding."

"Yes, I want to see how far along she is. Can't exactly hide it with a white dress and an ivy wreath."

"Fraulein," whispered Liesl, coming up to Maria and taking her arm. "Come on, let's just go home."

The sound of Liesl's voice seemed to allow Maria to move, and both left the shop as quickly as they could. The whole way home, Maria and Liesl said nothing to each other. Liesl felt as if someone had taken her heart and shaken it – she was not used to hearing such cruel words about anybody, much less her family. She made no attempt to try and cheer Maria up, because she could think of no words that could possibly reassure her future mother.

Upon reaching the house, Maria spoke in a dead, hollow voice that cloaked a storm. "Liesl, please tell Dominik to meet me in the music room. Keep an eye on your brothers and sisters in the schoolroom while I speak with him."

"Of course, Fraulein," said Liesl, hurrying ahead to obey her future mother's request.

Five minutes later, Dominik entered the study with a worried expression on his face. He found Maria pacing back and forth at a rapid pace, hands behind her back, her posture stiff. It wasn't unlike her Captain's posture when he was angry. When she heard the door close she stopped and looked at him. "Please play something, something angry."

"Of course." This was bad, he could already tell. This was not the first time he had seen Maria angry, but it was the first time he had seen her hurt. Quickly going to the piano, he played the most soothing music he could think of, and watched as it worked its magic on poor Maria. She bent all the way down until her upper body rested on the top of the grand piano, so she could feel the vibrations like a physical thing go through her body. They helped to sooth her, which was Dominik's intent. By the time Dominik's fingers ceased, Maria didn't move from her position, but was silently weeping.

"Oh, 'Ria," said Dominik, rising to go to her. Much as she had the previous night, he stroked her hair and embraced her to comfort her. Maria allowed herself to completely let go, clutching at Dominik and sobbing into his shirt. Both sunk to the floor and leaned against the large instrument, Dominik waiting for Maria to calm down. A quiet fear went through his mind; for as long as he'd known her, he'd never seen Maria so hurt before. He had seen her defiantly rhetort back to any teasing made towards her, and threaten to beat up anybody who teased him. When her sobs had calmed, she told him what had happened in town, and his own anger flared.

"How dare they! And when they don't even know you, how dare they! Oh, 'Ria . . ."

"I wouldn't have minded half as much if I'd been alone, but Liesl was there to hear that kind of talk against her father! And that they even talk about him like that! He's the finest, bravest, best of men, how can they talk about him like that!"

Dominik smiled to himself. So she hadn't really changed – it didn't matter what anybody said about her; it was when the people she cared about were the victims that she was affected. But the more he watched her, he realized that this time, she was at least hurt a little. "Ria, it's perfectly natural to be hurt, you have every right to be. Don't be ashamed of it. But why now? When Hanz and Reilik would tease you, the last thing you would to is take it to heart."

Maria had to laugh at those memories, those stupid heartless boys. "This is different, Dom. We aren't children anymore, and can't resolve things by chasing or beating someone in a game. Those women are part of the society I will be joining by marrying Georg. I'm, in a sense, joining their club, and will represent not just myself, but Georg and the family with them, just as he does with society. The last thing I want to do is ruin anybody's opinion of my family."

Dominik nodded in understanding, and squeezed her hand tightly when he saw new tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh, Dom, this is all so new! I'm leaving behind all I know to become part of this new society. Will I be surrounded by people like that for the rest of my life? Judging all I do without knowing all the facts? What if I make some horrible mistake? What if –"

"Shh," said Dominik. "Ria, listen to me. In every society, there are people like that. Even children, remember Hanz and Reikil? Or Petra, who always called you a tomboy?"

"Ugh," said Maria in remembrance of the girl with the pug nose and sour expression. "Yes, I do."

"In every town I travelled to, with every group of wonderful people I would meet would always be one or two that love nothing more than to gossip and make false accusations about others. It's their sick idea of fun. We have to just learn to ignore them."

Maria sighed. "You're right, I know you are. But there's another reason why I'm scared, Dom."

"Can I ask what?"

"I . . . " Much as she loved Dom, she couldn't tell him of her dreams and the new feelings that she was experiencing. If he were a girl, it might have been different, but he was a boy so she didn't feel comfortable. "I think this one is between me and God, Dom. It's much the same as the other: entering new territory and terrified of making a mistake."

"Well, may I make a suggestion? When your Captain comes home, don't be afraid to talk to him about your fears. I can see how much he loves you, and I'm sure he would never force you to do anything you're not ready for. Be open and honest with him, for, as good friends as we are, your heart belongs to him, and I don't think you'll feel completely better until you've talked to him."

Maria gave Dom a fond smile and kissed his forehead. "My wise friend, I'm lucky to have you."

"Touche," he replied with a smile. "Now, do you feel calm enough to rejoin the midgets?"

Maria couldn't help but giggle a little and nodded. "How do I look?"

"Much better," said Dom.

As they rose from the ground, Maria offered her arm to Dom and asked, "Will you do me a favor, Dom?"

"Sure."

"When Georg comes home, could you tell him of what's happened? I don't know if I can bear to tell it again."

"Of course I will."

So, her fears partly soothed, she and Dominik made their way to the children. At the same time, Maria felt both frightened and eager to see her fiance again in two days. As for Dom, his mind was already formulating a plan that would assuage Maria's insecurities forever, but he would need some help and a little inspiration . . .


	12. Discussions

Though Georg dearly hoped that the Countess von Hinden would make a full recovery, he could not deny how happy her sudden bought of the flu had blessed him. Because of it, her party had been cancelled, and he had been able to come home a day early. He couldn't wait to see the children and especially Maria. He wanted to see her smile, feel her in his arms again. These days away from her had been nothing short of torture for him, not to be able to see or hear or touch her. But he was home now, and he'd never have to be away from her again.

As he and Max drove up the drive and stopped in front of the house, the sound of laughter came to their ears. It sounded as though the children were in the back gardens playing. "Go on, Georg," said Max, smiling. "If you don't see her now, you'll explode."

"Very funny, Max," said Georg in a deceivingly annoyed tone, but his smile showed that he would not deny the truth behind the gentle jibe. Both men left the car and luggage to the care of Franz and walked energetically around the house towards the voices of the children. Sure enough, they were all there, playing a very energetic game of tag. Dominik sat on his bench, watching and occasionally rolling his eyes. Little Marta was the first to spot the new arrivals.

"FATHER!" she yelled for joy, and was the first to rush towards him into his arms. The other children, hearing her cry, followed suit, and the two gentlemen soon found themselves in the fierce embraces of seven excited children.

Georg laughed as he hugged each of his children in turn, scooping Marta and Gretl up into his strong arms. But as he looked around at his children, he realized the face he had most missed was not anywhere near. Where was Maria? "Hello, children, have you behaved yourselves while I've been gone?"

"They've been perfect, if energetic, angels," said Dominik, who had gotten up and was now shaking hands with Max.

"But where is Maria?" he asked to the group at large.

"She's running an errand in town," said Louisa. Georg's eyes shifted to Liesl and Dominik, who both suddenly had somewhat sober looks on their faces.

"Max, could you keep the children company for a bit?" asked Dominik.

"Ah, I see how it is, young man," said Max genially. "Once I come back, I'm put to work, eh? Well, of course I will."

Dominik gave Max an amused but appreciative smile, then turning his attention to Georg. "May I talk to you, sir?"

Georg nodded, sensing that something was wrong. After setting the two little ones back on the ground, both Dominik and Liesl led him into the house and into the sitting room, while Max remained with the other children.

When they were all seated together, Georg immediately asked. "Has something happened? What is wrong?"

Sighing deeply, Dominik nodded to Liesl, who then proceeded to tell her father what they had overheard in town the previous day. To repeat all that was said was very hard for her, and tears could not escape her eyes even as Georg held her hand tightly. When she was done, he pulled her into a fierce hug, even while anger coursed through his veins. Those mindless bitches! Yes, he knew there would be talk about his unconventional marriage, but he never dreamed that Maria would have to hear such cruelty! And Liesl seemed just as hurt, and his heart broke for them both. It was his job to protect those he loved from such cruelty, and he felt terrible.

"Shh, don't cry, Liesl," said Georg. "Never listen to talk like that, for it is only hot air made by people who have nothing better to do. Remember, words are only words, and they cannot hurt you unless you let them."

Liesl wiped her eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Father. May I go back outside now?"

"Yes, darling," said Georg, giving her cheek a kiss and a warm smile. Liesl smiled back as she left, and Georg knew that she would be all right. Turning back to Dominik, he could tell that he had more to say, and his apprehension grew, waiting for Dominik to speak.

Sighing, Dominik spoke. "Maria actually went to her mountain for the afternoon – she felt she needed some time by herself. She didn't want to worry the children. What happened yesterday hurt her more than she will let herself show."

Georg gave a deep sigh and shook his head in anger. "Oh, I should have warned her of this kind of talk, I never wanted her to hear it directly!"

"I know, and I don't blame you at all," said Dominik calmly. "I'm actually glad that I got a chance to talk to you first so you can know everything. There is more to it than hurt by gossip." He took a deep breath. "I think she's also a little scared, sir. After all, she is going from a poor governess to Baron's wife, and that's a big jump. I know she loves you and wouldn't have it any other way, but it's only natural for her to feel scared and the need to feel accepted."

Georg nodded. "I would never force her to do anything she did not want to do, or anything that would make her feel uncomfortable. I only want her to be happy."

"And she is!" insisted Dominik when he saw the apprehension still lingering on Georg's face. "I've known her all my life, and she's never been so happy as when I see her with you. You are a good man, and I'm so grateful that she has found a family and home that will love her all her life. She is just scared to death of making a mistake that will hurt you or the family, even when it is the last thing she wants to do."

Georg's heart melted for his love. "Oh, she couldn't – she could never – she could never do anything that will make me stop loving her or make me want to let her go. Nothing."

Dominik listened, and he breathed his own sigh of relief. "That is very good for me to hear that from you."

"Why for you?"

"Because I can't leave this world until I know that the best of my life is in a safe and loving place."

The profound honesty of this statement really went to Georg's heart, and he looked more closely at Dominik than he ever had before. A girl could not ask for a better, more loving or protective brother than Dominik was to Maria at this point. Besides that, he was showing true courage, not denying that he may not have much longer in this world.

"I'm honored to know you, Dominik," said Georg in all seriousness. "And I can't thank you enough for being here for Maria when I wasn't."

Dominik only smiled. "I wouldn't be a good friend if I'd done anything less, so please don't thank me. Now, Maria will be back after dinner, she told us. I should tell you now that I would like to give you both my wedding gift tonight."

"What? That is very kind of you, Dominik. May I have a hint?"

Dominik smiled and told him what it was. Georg felt honored, and that gave him an idea of his own of what to do, which he promptly told Dominik. The younger man smiled, and said, "You read my mind."

And so the two men began to prepare a special evening for the most important woman in their lives.

**A/N: ** _Ah, I know, they aren't yet reunited, it's cruel I know. But I promise you'll get plenty of that in the next chapter. ; )_


	13. A Ball

**A/N: **_I guess I love building up anticipation - no, there is the last chapter before their true reunion, so be patient. The moment I stop typing I will publish this and start on the next one. I'm on a roll!_

When Maria came back to the villa, after eating a hasty dinner in the kitchen, she immediately went up to the children's rooms to see how they had been doing. More than anything, she wanted to reassure them that she was all right. Most of the children thought that nothing was amiss, except perhaps Brigitta and Louisa, who had noticed the smallest change in their governess and older sister. And it was very hard for Maria to look at Liesl because she felt so guilty, that it had been her fault Liesl had to hear that horrible gossip that she alone was the cause of. So, making sure she had a carefree smile on her face, Maria knocked softly on the door to the nursery. She could hear excited voices and giggles, which she took as a good omen.

Upon opening the door, Maria was surprised at the sight she saw. All of the children were dressed in their best clothes, and looking as excited as they had been the night of the "grand and glorious party." Liesl sat with Gretl on her lap, patiently brushing her hair. Louisa sat with the boys, teasing and laughing with them. Brigitta was practicing the waltz step with Marta.

"Well, well, well, what is going on in here?" asked Maria, setting her hands on her hips but smiling.

"Fraulein Maria!" shouted Marta, who broke away from her sister to hug her future mother. "We're going to have a ball!"

"A ball?" asked Maria, turning her gaze to Liesl, who was in turn smiling just as happily. It was a very welcome sight to Maria.

"Yes, Fraulein, the little ones wanted to have a ball," she said.

"Like in Cinderella!" piped up Gretl.

"Well, this sounds like fun," said Maria with a laugh, who was very amused, especially at the fact that the boys and Louisa seemed just as excited about it. That wasn't like them. There was something else going on, she knew it. What were these children up to? She decided to play along. "And who will be Cinderella, I wonder?"

"You!" shouted Marta and Gretl at the same time, which made the older ones laugh and Maria raise her eyebrows.

"Well, there's a problem there," she stated. "Cinderella has a beautiful ball gown – I do not."

"Yes you do, Fraulein," said Brigitta. "It's in your room!"

"What?" asked Maria.

Laughing again, Liesl got up and took Maria by the hand. "Come on, I'll help you dress."

Now a little apprehensive, Maria let Liesl lead her to her room at the other end of the house. She suddenly had a vague fear that this "ball gown" might be something the children had made themselves. But upon entering her room Maria let out a gasp, for spread out on her bed was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen in her life.

"Oh . . . _oh . . ._" Maria was so overwhelmed that she could barely say anything, and Liesl gave an excited giggle.

"I thought you'd like it," said Liesl, going to the bed and holding up the dress to her. "Marta assured me that pink was indeed your favorite color. I'm glad you like it."

"I . . . I can't wear something like that . . . it's much too beautiful for me –"

"Oh, stop it," said Liesl, putting the dress in Maria's hands. "It's perfect for you. Now try it on!"

Maria could see now that any battle she could start would be a lost one. Besides that, she had no real objections to dressing like a princess – after all, she'd always dreamed of wearing something like that, like a princess.

As Liesl was helping her put on beautiful white silk gloves, someone knocked on the door. Liesl, smiling excitedly, quickly went to the door and opened it. There stood Max, in his best suit, smiling genially and holding a single red rose in his hand.

Maria gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh, Max! Whatever are you – you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow!"

Laughing, Max stepped forward and kissed her cheek. "Hello, my dear. No, we were not supposed to be back until tomorrow, but one of our hosts came down with some sort of bug and had to cancel. leaving us free to come back early."

"W-we?" stammered Maria, suddenly realizing what this meant, and who she would soon be reunited with.

"Ah, yes," said Max, thoroughly enjoying watching Maria's facial expressions. "That brings me to why I am so rudely interrupting your preparations for the festivities. I come only to deliver something a certain stubborn sea captain wishes to give his lovely young bride." With that, he handed the red rose to Maria in a grand gesture. Maria took it and gingerly pressed it against her nose, inhaling the sweet scent as a feeling of sweet anticipation washed over her. He was back, and she would soon be in his arms again. At that moment, gone were the memories of what had happened while he was gone – all that mattered was that he was home, and she would soon see him, hear him, touch him, kiss him, hold him. Her heart swelled in happiness.

With a tear in her eye, she opened her eyes and looked at her funny friend. "Thank you, Max."

His smile never wavered. "The whole time we were gone, all he wanted to do was run right back here. Combine the fact that Georg was never one for parties to the fact he had a beautiful young lady who's agreed to marry him back at his home . . . well, let's just say I've never had a more disagreeable party-goer with me."

Maria had to laugh a little. "Well, if you two meant to surprise me, congratulations! I can't believe it!"

"Well, maybe you'll believe it when you see him. He can't wait to see you."

Maria gave a glowing smile, looking more beautiful than ever. They heard the sounds of an orchestra playing, and Maria shook her head. "What in the world –"

"You forget, my dear, how many connetions I have in the world of music," said Max proudly. "I've managed to call on a few people who owe me favors to come and help provide the perfect atmosphere for this ball. Our guests are the people of this house, servants and children alike, and their close friends. And you, my dear, are the person of honor, and your partner is down there waiting for you." He turned to Liesl, and spoke to her in a grand way. "Now, young lady, I believe I need a partner tonight, would you do me the honor?" He bowed graciously, and Liesl curtsied.

"Of course," she said. "One more thing, though." Liesl moved to the bedside table, where a velvet box was resting. She opened it and showed Maria what was inside. It was a little tiara with pink-tinted pearls in the curving metal-work.

"Father gave me this for my sixteenth birthday, to wear at my coming-out party when I am a woman. I want you to wear it tonight."

"Oh, no, Liesl, I could never –"

"Please, I want you to," insisted Liesl, gingerly taking it out and placing it on Maria's golden head. "There. Now you're perfect. Every princess needs a crown."

Extremely touched, Maria pulled Liesl into a tight, wordless hug. Liesl returned in kind, glad to see her future mother smiling again. Pulling back, they exchanged smiles of understanding.

"Come, my dear," said Max's jovial voice from the doorway. "I refuse to go to a party without a partner." Holding his hand out to Liesl, she took it and both turned to look at Maria. "Don't be too long, Maria; there's a captain downstairs who is very impatient to see you."

With a wink and a wave, Liesl and Max left Maria alone in her room. She sat down on the bed, stroking the petals of the rose. Her nervousness suddenly came back, matching her excitement. She'd never worn a gown like this before, as if she were a blue-blood. What if she tripped on his skirt in these shoes? Or spilt something on the gown? Then Georg's face came to her mind, and her eagerness to see him again overpowered everything.

Already she knew that no matter what fears or anxieties she had, he had the power to quell them.

Taking a deep breath, she rose from the bed and left her room.


	14. His Gift

As Maria walked towards the staircase, looking down at the scene below, she suddenly felt shy. _This must be how Cinderella felt just before she came to the ball. _Hiding behind a pillar, she peeked down at the people below. She was glad that she could recognize all of them. It was nice to see the servants dressed in their nicest clothes and having fun rather than working. The children were all dancing with each other, laughing and smiling. Max was leading Liesl in a grand waltz. Dominik was at the grand piano, taking a break and letting the other musicians perform. He was engrossed in conversation with a person standing next to him . . . Maria's heart skipped a beat.

There he was, looking as handsome as ever in his tuxedo. He was here, he was really home. She had a strong urge to just run down the stairs and straight into his arms. But no – that would wait. Besides, she wouldn't risk tearing her dress. So, a new confidence in herself, she stood up straight and gracefully began to walk down the staircase.

As she walked down the sideways stairs, she kept her gaze low, making sure not to trip on her skirt. She heard the chatter and music die down, and heard gasps from the children and sounds of appreciation from the adults. She felt every gaze on her, especially one particularly burning one, and her cheeks turned pink in anticipation. Finally, she came to the landing that turned to the final part of the staircase, and she turned, looking forward and standing tall. And the first person whom her eyes found was her captain.

The look on his face . . . she would expect someone to make that face if they were seeing a miracle. She would never truly know how much of a miracle she was to him. She blushed a little but looked him in the eyes and smiled. The sight of him made her heart dance.

The whole hall was now silent as the two lovebirds slowly walked towards each other, finally meeting in the middle of the hallway. They stood a foot apart, just looking into each other's eyes and losing themselves. When a soft piano tune began to play, Maria seemed to remember how to think. _Breathe, Maria, remember to breathe . . . _

Dominik's voice filled the hall, and Maria managed to tear her gaze from Georg's to rest on Dominik, sitting and playing at the piano. "Maria, consider this piece I wrote a wedding present, because you two sure inspired it." He smiled at Maria, who gave a broad smile back. She turned back to her fiance and her heart melted at the sight of his seductive half-smile. He took a step back and bowed to her, offering her his left hand. Still smiling, she took his hand and made a curtsey. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his hand securely around her waist. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she placed his hand on his shoulder.

They went into a slow, intimate waltz to the beautiful piano music. It was the most beautiful piece of music she had ever heard in her life, and that was saying something – it was so sweet, and wistful, with a theme that carried the whole thing through. It was simple, with only Dom playing it on the piano. As they danced, Georg held her gaze, telling her with his eyes how much he loved her. Maria's heart was full as the gaze pierced her soul. How could she ever deserve this wonderful, handsome, accomplished, brave, distinguished, extraordinary man? She was just a simple country girl from the mountains. Tears filled her eyes and she leaned in, resting her cheek against his, losing herself in the dance. "I love you," she whispered so softly, he felt it more than heard it.

"Oh, my love . . ." he whispered just as quietly back. Georg did not miss the tears in her eyes, and he clutched her all the closer. Oh, how he'd missed her. But he gave a small smile when he remembered that once this dance was over, he would chase all of the fears from her mind. He too thought how lovely this music was. It was a beautiful gift to him and his love, and he made it a mental note to have it played as their first dance after their wedding.

The music slowed and faded, echoing in the hall. Maria and Georg stopped their dance but remained close in that position even as the others applauded and a new and more lively song began.

"Come," Georg whispered in her ear, before stepping back and leading her by the hand to the ballroom in which he had first seen her. Maria gave no objections, and discreetly wiped her eyes as he was not facing her anymore.

He opened the door for her and she walked inside. Once again, just like the first time, the beauty of the room captivated her. Only this time it was night outside, and the room was lit with candles. Their light reflected in the many gilded frames on the walls, giving the room a soft glow. Georg closed the door behind him and a smile crossed his face as he looked at her. How different her wardrobe had been the first time he had seen her, in this very room. Then, she'd been wearing that horrible convent contraption and playing a pantomime. Now, she wore a gown that reflected her soul, and she stood tall and graceful looking around the room.

"Look at your reflection in the window, Maria," he said. She turned her gaze to him, questioningly. "Please," he said softly.

So Maria turned towards the window and approached it slowly. She had not seen her refelction in a mirror since putting on the dress. In fact, she tended to ignore them – no mirrors existed at the convent, and even before that they hadn't been a presence in her life. She was not used to looking at herself.

When her reflection came into focus she gasped and stopped. Who was this woman? It couldn't be her, it just couldn't be. She was too . . . no, it couldn't be her.

Then the reflection of a very handsome older man appeared behind the figure of the woman in the window. He was removing his gloves and replacing them in his pocket. When he had come up behind her, Maria felt his warm hands on her nearly bare shoulders. So warm and soft, his touch sent a zing down her spine, and she took a deep breath. The man behind her and the man reflected in the window spoke.

"Before you came, I never wanted to come into this room again. It only brought back memories of pain. Then, for the first time in years one fine day, I saw the door had been opened. Looking inside, I saw you in a silly pantomime, making a grand curtsey to someone only you could see. The dress never deserved to be worn by anybody, but who was wearing it . . . was not what I'd expected from the convent. And the more I saw of you, the more I thought, 'She is too spirited, too independent, too young, and too lovely for that life.' And I thought it all the more when I found that I'd given my heart to you."

As he spoke, his lips rested against her temple, and they gazed into the reflections of each other's eyes. She did not attempt to stop Georg slowly pulling off her own gloves, though she didn't know or care why.

"Now, I see you in this room again, and unlike the first time, your dress is worthy of you. Can you see now that you do belong in this dress, and the society it belongs to? You have more class, more grace, more natural charm than most of this aristocratic class I've met. Never worry about disappointing me or our family, Maria, for you never could. You saved us, brought us back to life, gave us the chance of a new life. And you are the best part about that. Never would we change that, and I cannot imagine my future without you in it. All that matters is that the children love you, and I am in love with you. I will not let you go for anything."

As Maria listened, her heart was overflowing. Her throat was closing up with emotion, and it took everything for her not to cry. Georg then turned her around to face him, and he had a nervous smile on his face.

"You know, as I think back to that lovely night when I could finally tell you how I felt, I realize that I did not do something properly."

"What are you talking about?" she managed to say, and he smiled at the sound of her voice. An amused feeling surged through him that he managed to render this outspoken young woman nearly speechless.

"Well, first of all, I did not do this." As he spoke, he went down on one knee. She gasped. "Secondly, I did not have this." From his pocket he pulled out a small blue velvet box and opened it. Her eyes widened at the sight of a simple yet beautiful sapphire, surrounded by tiny diamonds, on a gold band. Georg took the ring out of the box and placed it on her right ring finger, then taking that hand in his. Looking into her eyes, he spoke, his own voice nearly choking with emotion. "Maria, will you marry me, and make me the happiest man that ever lived?"

It was too much to control now, and Maria could not stop the tears from spilling out. For a moment she covered her face with her other hand as she softly let her tears out. But when she dropped her hand and met his eyes, she had a radiant smile on her face.

"Of course I will, Georg!"

With that, he returned her smile, and his next actions happened so fast it left her breathless. He got up and took her in his arms, kissing her passionately. Her feet left the ground and he twirled her around the ballroom floor, and her arms wrapped around his neck as she responded passionately back. Maria's fears and insecurities left her completely, replaced with true happiness.

Eventually, he set her back down but his arms stayed around her in a fierce embrace. He soon began to kiss every part of her face that he could, hungry for her, and she was not about to stop him. He slowed down, and kissed her lips softly. When her lips left his, she buried her face in his neck. "I missed you so much."

"Not as much as I missed you," he whispered back. Pulling back to look at her, he smiled. "As much as I want to keep you to myself, I think it would be wise to rejoin our friends. That dress is something you need to dance in."

"As long as you're my partner, I could dance all night," she said sweetly, remembering the song she and Dominik had written. Maybe he should hear it later . . . As she linked arms with her love and they rejoined the party, Maria already began planning her own way to thank Georg for this surprise.


	15. Gratitude

Georg was quite tired; after all, to plan a ball in so short an amount of time and pull it off successfully had been hard work. But it had all been worth it, more than worth it. Sitting on his study sofa before a roaring fire, he sighed contentedly. The image of Maria tonight he would always hold in his heart, dressed as a princess and glowing like an angel. Of course, he thought her beautiful anytime, anywhere, and in anything, but the smile she had given him when she had said yes . . . only an angel could be that beautiful.

The party had lasted until the children's bedtime, and it was only his insistence on keeping bedtime "observed," if not strictly, that got the children upstairs. Maria had followed them, eager to change into more comfortable clothes. As much as she adored her gown, she was quite tired from the excitement. After throwing a last brilliant smile at Georg, she had led the children up the stairs.

Now, Georg sat relaxed in his own nightclothes and robe, revelling in the feeling of being home again.

He heard the sound of the study door opening, and he smiled, knowing who it would be. When he turned to face her, he was struck breathless for the second time that night. But it was not by what Maria was wearing – her own nightgown and thick robe, though she looked even more like an angel – but the expression on her face.

When Maria had been changing into her nightgown, her eyes once again caught a glimpse of her engagement ring in the light of the lamp. It mesmerized her, because it was solid proof that she was loved by Captain Georg von Trapp, that she belonged to him and he to her. She thought of everything he had done for her tonight that led up to her getting that ring on her finger, and she was so touched. She needed to show him her gratitude in the best way that she possibly could. Resolved, she got up and walked towards his rooms.

She was relieved to see the firelight dancing on the floor from under the doorway, proving that he was still awake. She brought her hand up to the doorknob, turned it and opened the door.

The sight of him sitting on his sofa in his night clothes brought a fierce warm feeling over her. Not carnal, really, but still passionate. Her love and gratitude flooded onto her face, and her eyes were overbright. Their gazes locked, and he sat there in awe of her expression, waiting for her to speak, for he could tell she wanted to say something.

Instead of speaking, Maria walked towards him and sat beside him. He thought about taking one of her hands and gently asking what was on her mind, but she beat him to it. Lowering her gaze, she took his left hand in both of hers, gently, as if she were holding a treasure. Her fingers stroked his skin, revelling in the warmth he radiated. She then brought it to her lips and kissed it lingeringly.

Georg's heart was touched by this tenderness she was showing him, and it was difficult to restrain himself from taking her and kissing her senseless. But something told him to be patient, so he was.

When Maria brought up her face to look in his eyes, she suddenly found the courage to show her gratitude. Laying his hand down, her hands came up to his face. Like he had done on many an occasion, her fingers now traced the outline of his face, learning it. She loved the texture of his skin, feeling his well-shaven cheeks and jawline. Georg closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her touching him, all the while quenching the fire that was growing stronger inside. He would not scare her, but if she had any idea of how much her touch ignited him . . . As he felt her fingers trace his lips, he couldn't help but kiss their tips. When he felt her hands settle on his cheeks, he opened his eyes to find her own beautiful blue ones staring into them, close to his face.

"Thank you for everything, and for loving me," she whispered tenderly, and kissed his lips. In that kiss she poured out everything she felt at that moment: immense gratitude and eternal love.

Georg could hold back no longer when she kissed him. It was the first time she had initiated a kiss on the lips, and he rejoiced inside that she was able to overcome her shyness towards him. He responded passionately, cradling the back of her head and running his fingers through her hair. His other arm slid under her legs, lifting them so they rested across his own. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss, her face on fire. Slowly, he moved his lips from hers to her ear, and he whispered, "My angel."

Her eyes teared up a little and they buried their faces into each other's necks, holding tightly to each other, never to give the other up. As they held each other the fire settled in their hearts, and they both leaned back into the sofa. Georg held her around the waist securely with one arm, while his other hand Maria held with her own, drawing invisible patterns across his skin. Her head rested on his shoulder comfortably. Both remained in comfortable silence, watching the fire dancing and lost in thoughts of each other.

A sudden soft laugh caused Georg to speak. "What is so amusing, my darling?" he asked.

"I was thinking of how, while you were gone, it was very hard to resolve my fears and insecurities. But once you're with me, they all disappear as if they were nothing at all."

"And they are," he said, rubbing her back tenderly. "I never want you to be afraid of me, Maria, and I will never give you cause to, I promise."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've never been scared of you, as I'm sure I demonstrated after that . . . incident on the lake," she said, blushing a little at the memory, and he laughed softly.

"Ah, yes, I don't recall ever being so soundly told off before since my days in the Navy when I was a stubborn cadet." His tone grew softer. "But I deserved it, and I still thank you for opening my eyes, Maria."

She said nothing in response, but kissed his cheek tenderly. After a moment of silence, Georg spoke again.

"What were you afraid of, then, Maria? Was it only of not being accepted by society?"

_How did he do that? How could he know there was more to it . . . Well, I might as well just tell him . . ._

"No . . . I had one other fear, maybe I still do . . ." Her voice drifted off as her face burned with what he was about to learn.

Georg pulled back slightly and lifted her face up. "You can tell me anything, Maria. I will not laugh or judge you."

"I know," she said, and took a deep breath. "Georg, I'm just so new to this, these feelings and emotions, the reactions I get when you touch me . . . I don't think it's wrong, because I never feel that or scared when I'm with you. But it's always a little scary when you enter places you've never been before, like the upper-class. I just don't have your . . . experience, Georg, and I want to be all you expect and want me to be, but . . . I'm not sure I know how . . ."

The way her face was burning made it all to clear what Maria was really saying behind her words. He felt touched that she trusted him enough to open up her insecurities to him, and he loved her all the more. He wrapped both of his arms around her securely and pulled her to rest against his chest.

"Oh, my Maria, you never have to worry about that. You could never, ever disappoint me in any way."

"But . . . how can you know that now?" she asked timidly, though she already began to feel relieved.

"Well, to start with," he said, his tone lowered. "Every time I touch you, I am on fire. Everything about you is intoxicating to me, and I greatly look forward to that day when I can show you just how much I love you, with all my heart, soul, and body."

Both cool relief and a wave of fire swept through her body. It was an overwhelming feeling and she couldn't help the shiver that went through her body. His arms wrapped tighter around her, comforting and reassuring.

"I would never force you into anything you were not ready for, Maria. I will take you through this, step by step, and will always be there for you. All right?"

"All right," she said, raising her head and smiling shyly. He siezed the opportunity to give her a gentle kiss before she again rested her head on his shoulder. "I trust you with my heart, Georg, and I love you with all of my heart." Her voice was quiet and sleepy.

"As I do you, Maria," he replied, kissing her forehead tenderly, and both relaxed into comfortable silence, watching the fire again.

Soon after, Georg felt Maria's fingers stop drawing on his palm, and he looked at her to find her sound asleep. Smiling, he almost effortlessly picked her up in his arms. She did not wake up, and he held her tight as he carried her back to her room. With infinite gentleness, he settled her into her own bed, wrapping the covers around her. As he looked at his angel sleeping, he was extremely loath to part from her, as he was every evening. But he reminded himself that soon, they would not have to. Thinking of how much she had shown her trust in him, Georg was again touched to the core. He made a silent vow to himself that when the time came when he would not have to part from her, she would be showered with all of the love and tenderness he could show her. He bent down to plant a light kiss on her forehead, making sure not to wake her. She smiled unconsciously in her sleep, and let out a soft sigh.

Just before he closed the door and looked at her again. "Goodnight, my love," he whispered, and after he blew a kiss, softly closed the door and headed to his own room. Yes, he was truly home.


	16. Their Past

The next morning, both Maria and Dominik exited their rooms at the same times by coincidence. Maria met his eyes, and she remembered what he had done for her and Georg last night. A radiant, grateful smile gracing her face, Maria immediately went to him and wrapped him in a tight hug, to which he responded in kind, laughing softly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," she murmured into his shoulder. "That song . . . it was so beautiful, too beautiful . . . and for everything . . ."

Soon tears came to her eyes, and Dominik sensed it. He pulled back and looked her in the face. "You both deserve it, and I wanted you two to have the best I am able to give. I've haven't even been here two weeks and I've felt so at ease. You, of all people, know what it means to me to see a happy family."

Maria and Dominik exchanged an understanding glance, and kissed their friend's forehead, as had always been their custom of telling each other their feelings.

The two friends entered the dining room for breakfast, as usual Dominik supported by Maria. "Good morning, everyone," said Maria cheerfully to her family sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Fraulein Maria!" greeted the children in semi-unison. Georg took hold of her hand and gave it a tender kiss as she passed him. She took her place at the opposite end of the table and gave him a radiant smile. It was so good to see his place at table full again.

Breakfast was a pleasant affair, as were all of the meals the family took together. Georg paused for a moment to drink in the scene around him, of his wonderful family. As Maria helped Gretl spoon eggs onto her plate she saw the look in his eyes, and mouthed, "I love you," which he repeated.

Max, always the last to show up for breakfast because he loved to sleep in, came striding into the room with a very happy look on his face. "Well, good morning, my musical geniuses!"

Georg rolled his eyes, Maria and Dominik laughed, and the children all greeted him enthusiastically as he sat down next to Dominik.

As breakfast began to wind down, Max started a new topic of conversation with Dominik at their end of the table. "My friend, have you thought at all about Kristoff's offer to perform in Innsbruck?"

At the name of the village of her youth, Maria's attention was peaked and she turned her attention to Max and Dominik. "Innsbruck? Perform? What is going on, you two?"

Dominik smiled and lowered his head modestly, but flamboyuant Max explained with a smile: "Well, my dear, one of the musicians from the ball last night – Kristoff, plays the violin, extremely talented man – happened to mention the fact that the annual Innsbruck Music Festival was two weeks away, and he would be playing then. Upon learning that you two are natives of that village, he offered Dominik a chance to perform a few pieces the night of the festival!"

Maria gasped, her first feeling complete excitement. "Oh, Dom, you must! You've wanted to do this for as long as I've known you."

Now Dominik looked at Maria. "No, it's something _we've _wanted to do as long as we've known each other. I promised you that I would not do it without you."

Maria was rendered speechless, remembering indeed the promise he'd made when they were children. It was interrupted, however, when Georg's voice came from across the table. "What is all of this about, may I ask?"

"Well, Georg," said Max, "every year in Innsbruck, there is a festival of music that lasts for three days. From what I have heard, it is a lovely local tradition, and the performers are all people who have lived in the village."

"Maria and I both grew up just outside of the village, and went to the festival every year while we lived there," said Dominik, sharing a smile with Maria.

"Yes," said Maria. "I have nothing but lovely memories of those festivals."

"I think that this festival would be something worth seeing, don't you agree?" asked Max to the table at large. All of the children immediately started talking excitedly, turning to their father and hoping for an affirmation. Georg, looking at Maria, could see in her eyes that it would be something that would make her very happy. Plus, it would be a chance to see the place where Maria had come from; he still had much to learn about her past.

"Well, how can I say no?" said Georg good-naturedly. "I believe this would be a lovely trip to make as a family."

The children all began to cheer, and Maria flashed Georg a dazzling smile. Far from her mind were the shadows that had haunted her past, and only good memories from that festival played in her mind. The thought of creating more happy memories with her true family made her very happy. Here, at last, was a way she could show her family the best of where she had come from. Then, when her gaze went to Dominik, she realized that she had already begun to do that. Through him.

Later that afternoon, the family was spending another sunny afternoon in back of the house. While the children were all engaged in a ball game, the four adults sat around the table on the terrace, drinking lemonade.

"Dominik, what have you decided?" asked Max, lazily lounging in his chair. "You cannot say that you would not want to, because your best friend has already revealed it to be a childhood dream of yours."

"Ah ha, but no, Max, it was a childhood dream not just of mine, but of hers," said Dominik, looking at Maria. "I never imagined myself doing it without you, and I will not do it without you."

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Maria, turning her gaze from Dominik to her fiance, who held her hand in both of his own. She had heard him tell Max time and again how he felt about his children singing in public; how would he feel about his future bride doing that?

Georg saw the apprehension, even fear, in her eyes as she turned her gaze to him. He couldn't help but be amused by it, and he laced his fingers through hers. "There's no need to look at me like that, darling. You don't need my permission to do this, if it is what you really want to do." He could see in her eyes that she really did want to, and her expression changed to confusion.

"But, Georg, you've often said how you feel about your family singing in public –"

"My dear, there is a big difference between having my family be exploited by Max for money" – Max gave an exageratted noise of offense – "and singing with a friend in their hometown, fulfilling a lifelong dream."

The confusion on Maria's face slowly turned into complete joy as she listened to him. When he finished, she surprised everyone by giving an excited exclamation, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the mouth. Georg's eyes widened in surprise, then wrapped his arms around her, returning her kiss ardently. Dominik and Max laughed silently, very pleased.

Maria pulled back as abruptly as she had kissed him, her face beet-red and her eyes wide. She was more embarassed about doing such a thing in front of Max and Dominik than by the action itself. Georg laughed and cupped her face in his hands. "Well, if that's the reaction I get from you, I will never refuse you anything again."

Maria gave an embarassed chuckle and hid her face against the crook of his neck. He held her to him, laughing and perfectly happy.

Some moments later, when everything had calmed down, Dominik started a new topic of conversation. "So, Max, Kristoff said that he had just come from Innsbruck, did he have any news about the town?"

Max screwed up his face in concentration. "Just that the whole town was excitedly preparing for the festival . . . Oh, and also that one of the richest families of the town was now bankrupt and auctioning off their possessions."

Maria's eyes widened at this news. "Oh, how dreadful! That poor family, what happened?"

"Well, apparently, they had been quite irresponsible with their money for a very long time. The wife had extremely expensive taste, and the father turned a blind eye to that in favor of his gambling."

Maria's sympathy quickly vanished; she greatly disliked people like that. Her gaze fell on Dominik, who's face suddenly became extremely interested in this story. A possibility that had entered his mind now entered Maria's, and her attention peaked as well. _No, could it be . . ._

"Um, Max . . . you didn't happen to catch the, uh . . . the name of this family, did you?" asked Dominik, trying to sound as if he didn't really care, but the intensity behind his eyes proved him false.

"No, only that they lived in a beautiful red-brick mansion on the northern outskirts of the town."

Maria gasped softly, looking at Dominik quickly, whose expression had frozen in shock.

"Oh, really?" he said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Oh, yes," said Max, who had noticed nothing amiss. "The woman had been dead for some three years now, who had always been frail. And the father's gambling just got worse and worse, and now he's run away, leaving everything behind to be auctioned off."

Maria's hand went to her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. There was no doubt anymore. Georg took her hand in his, silently asking what this was all about, but Maria could only look at Dominik. He, in turn, got a stone-cold expression on his face, his eyes burning. Taking a deep breath, he rose, saying in a strained voice, "Please excuse me," and walked down towards the lake. There he leaned against the gate, his head lowered, and he remained dangerously still.

Maria's eyes had never left him, and when she saw this happen, she rose as well. Georg did not let go of her hand. "Maria, what is wrong? Did he know the couple?"

Maria nodded, then said in a voice full of compassion, "They were his parents."

Leaving behind a shell-shocked Georg and Max, Maria let go of Georg's hand and hurried off towards Dominik. Wordlessly, she wrapped an arm around him and stood with him for a very long time.


	17. Cold Greed

Maria felt exhausted, as she did at the end of every day, but this was a different kind of exhaustion. The normal exhaustion she felt was physical, from chasing after seven children all day. But now, she was mentally tired, and a little bit hungry. Both she and Dominik had excused themselves from dinner, shutting themselves away in the music room. Dominik had needed to vent his emotions through the instrument, and Maria was there to hear him and comfort him. It was one thing to be with a person who grieved freely, and quite another to be with one who goes through every other emotion before allowing himself to admit he was sad about his parents' fate. When her time with Georg had come, Dominik told Maria to go up to him, that he was all right by himself now.

Passing by the little girls' room, she could hear a familiar voice singing. Smiling to herself, she tiptoed to the door and opened it a few inches more. Through the gap she could see Georg sitting at Marta's bedside, softly singing "Edelweiss" while stroking her hair fondly. The sight warmed her heart and brought tears to her eyes. As he came to the last phrase of the song, his eyes caught Maria's and they stared at each other. Both felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu with the situation, and it warmed their hearts. Their eyes remained locked for a few long moments after he had finished singing. Then, just like before, he gave a sheepish smile and shrug, causing her to smile fully.

With a last kiss on Marta's and Gretl's foreheads, Georg left their bedroom and closed the door. Now facing Maria, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly. She gave a soft, contented moan and relaxed against him, loving the safe sensation of being in his arms. When their lips parted, he pulled his face back to gaze into her eyes. Bringing up a hand to gently stroke her cheek, he said softly, "Are you all right?"

She gave a small smile and nodded.

"And Dominik?"

She sighed. "He will be, I think. Nothing he heard today really, truly surprised him. I just don't think he wanted or expected to hear anything about his parents again."

As their conversation continued, they walked arm-in-arm down the stairs and outside the back doors. "I'm sorry," said Georg, afraid to question information that may not be for Maria to give away. But she squeezed closer to him and began a story.

"Dominik's parents were wealthy. Not as wealthy as your family, but still wealthy. They adored money and all of the privileges that came with it. I don't think that they ever planned to have a child, but Dominik was born. Though they never had him lack anything and many opportunities were open to him, he hardly ever saw his parents. Always nurses, governesses, tutors, people paid to be parents for them. And when he did see them, they were always . . ."

Maria became suddenly silent as she and Georg approached the lake. Stopping, he turned Maria's face up to his. But before he could ask what she meant, she asked apprehensively, "Have you ever wondered why I was quite so angry with you the day of the argument?"

Georg winced. "Oh, you had every reason to be angry. My behavior was . . . I can never forgive myself for the way I treated the children."

Her hand went up to stroke his cheek. "That's all past, Georg. I don't mean to bring you pain, I just want you to understand why _I _reacted the way I did."

Sighing, he kissed her palm and nodded. They resumed their pace, heading for the gazebo. Maria continued speaking.

"When I was yelling at you, my memories of Dominik and his parents were flooding through my mind. They were always so cold with him, only caring about themselves and money. To them, he was a nuisance, an expense, should never have been born. I myself only saw them a few times, and they saw me as a peasant. My mother was Dominik's mother's seamstress, and when he was born just a month after me, my mother was hired to nurse Dominik as well as myself. As a result, Dominik spent more time with my own family than his own. He became a brother to me, and his parents were strangers to him all through his childhood. He was told to call them mother and father, but he couldn't understand why they treated him so coldly, so unlike the way my parents loved me . . ."

Maria's voice choked with emotion, sitting on the gazebo bench. Georg joined her and held her hands in his, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"After the death of my parents I moved to my uncle's home. He hated Dominik and his parents hated me, so we could only ever see each other at school, and any other chances we could. Dominik was always smart, excelling in class and in music, but none of it was good enough for his parents to notice and give him the praise he deserved. Even when he and his mother caught the scarlet fever, his father only cared about saving the mother, and Dom nearly died from the neglect of the doctors . . . But he survived, weaker but he survived . . ."

A tear escaped from her eye, and Georg gently wiped it away, hating this story before knowing the last and worst part of it.

"Then, one day, when we were sixteen, Dominik and I were on our mountain. We went there nearly every day, and this time we stayed very late at night. We sneaked back into his house and stayed at the piano until we both fell asleep on the couch. I only came over when I knew his parents were out or asleep, and we didn't mean to fall asleep. The next morning, we woke to the sound of one of the maids shrieking and she promptly told the master and mistress of the house what she thought she had seen."

Maria paused in her story, shaking her head as the dark memory brought a hardness to her face Georg had never seen before.

"I can't even begin to describe what followed. All hell broke loose. I remember shouting, screaming, and Dominik's father knocking him to the ground . . . The end result was that Dominik was disowned and kicked out of his own home."

Now Georg was as angry as Maria looked, and his hands clenched over hers. "Bastards . . ." he muttered lowly. Maria chose to ignore it.

"So Dominik left, ready to find a new life, traveling and playing music, doing what made him happy. And I didn't see him for four years."

Georg shook his head. "I know so many people who value their money and possessions before their children, and it makes me sick. And when neither of you had done anything wrong!"

"I know," said Maria. "For a long time after Dominik left, I blamed myself for what happened. We shouldn't have fallen asleep, I should never have come to his house when I wasn't welcome . . . But deep down I knew that it was neither of our faults . . ."

"It wasn't," said Georg firmly. "Maria, I can't imagine what that felt like, to lose your dearest friend like that . . ."

Maria nodded her head haltingly, then said, "Well, he's here now, and all of the people I love are under one roof." She turned to look at him. "So you can see why I was so angry, Georg? In that moment, the way you treated the children with such distance and coldness . . . I could see the hurt of Dominik in all of their eyes, and if I could help it, no other child I knew would go through that."

"And I still thank you for that, Maria," said Georg, drawing her to his chest. "You saved us all, my angel. And you had every right to react like that. The only person that was out of line was me."

Hearing the pain that was seeping in his tone, Maria turned her head up to look into his eyes. "But Georg, you should know something else, too. Though I was reminded of Dominik's parents, you did not even come close to how they were. All they cared about was money, and we learned today that it destroyed them. You were angry and grieving, and couldn't help what you did. But there is no excuse for his parents. Because of the way they treated him, Dominik has no real love for them and does not call them his family. That will never be the case with you, Georg. And I know that you would never raise a hand to your children, as Dominik's father did or . . ." Her voice paused and quickly continued. "You love your children, and never stopped, Georg, and because of that, your children have forgiven you. Please try to forgive yourself, because you see now that you could have done much, much worse."

All the while when she had spoken, her eyes had never left his, burning with love and a need for him to understand. And, for the first time, Georg was able to forgive himself. The catharsis brought unexpected moisture to his eyes. In his rising emotions, he brought Maria flush against his body and kissed her with everything he had, and she responded just as passionately back.

Later, when they came back into the house, the sound of peaceful piano playing came to their ears. Heaving a sigh of relief as they stopped outside the door to the music room, Maria turned to Georg. "Wait here," she said, and entered the music room.

Georg watched from the doorway as Maria approached Dominik, sitting on the bench beside him. After a moment of murmured conversation, they kissed each other's foreheads and shared a hug. As Maria made her way back to Georg, the two men made eye contact. Georg gave him a look that expressed his sympathy and compassion for Dominik, and both men nodded at each other, doing so much in such a simple gesture.

After both had left the room, they stopped in their tracks when they heard their song being played on the piano. Both exchanged a smile and danced right there in the hallway. And as she danced in Georg's arms, Maria discovered just how she could thank Georg for everything he had done . . .


	18. Easier

_I had just seen this miraculous new hit (_My Fair Lady_) a few nights before and had been swept away by it. It is still, arguably, the most perfect musical ever conceived. One moment of supreme theatre magic occurred when a young Julie Andrews as Eliza stands on the stage, alone and vulnerable, in a single spot and softly sings "I Could Have Danced All Night." It was as if she'd flown all the way up to the balcony where I was sitting and sang to me alone._

- Christopher Plummer (Captain), in his memoir In Spite of Myself, describing the first time he saw Julie Andrews (Maria). Sweet, huh? : )

The next morning at the villa was a rainy one, and that progressed to an even rainier day and evening. When looking out the window, all one could see was gray. Because of this, Maria had a more difficult task in keeping the children occupied and in good spirits. During their studies, they were fine, because it was really the only thing that they could do. But while Brigitta was more than content to curl up with a book, the others – the little ones and the boys especially – became restless. Eventually, with the help of Georg and Dominik, Maria managed to keep the children occupied.

Frau Schmidt engaged some of the staff to have a tea party for Marta, Gretl and their dolls at the dining room table with the good china, to the great excitement of the little ones. Georg kept Frederick and Kurt occupied in his study, obeying the boys wishes by recounting stories of his battles, while at the same time trying to subtly instill in them the reality rather than the glory of war. Louisa, Brigitta and Maria could be found in the older girl's bedroom. While Brigitta was sitting at the window seat, lost in a world of her own with a book, Maria patiently helped Louisa with her arithmetic.

"You see, Louisa? You can do more on your own than you think," Maria encouraged as she looked over Louisa's last math problems she had just answered. "All you have to do is take the problem one step at a time, rather than see it as one huge mountain you cannot climb. You understand, dear?"

"I think so," said Louisa, relieved that she had answer more problems correctly than incorrectly. "May I read my book now . . . mother?" She said the last word somewhat hesitantly, as if she wanted to know how it felt to use it, and looking at Maria for her reaction.

Maria was surprised. Of all of the children, Maria could see that Louisa had the most anger when it came to her mother's death and the way her father had treated the children. She let this anger out by being the mastermind behind the pranks of the previous eleven governesses. In fact, she had been the child that Maria had taken the longest to gain the trust of. Though Louisa had liked her from the moment Maria had comforted she and her siblings during that first night, like her father it was very difficult for her to trust someone new, and she was very good at disguising her emotions. But if anybody could win the trust and affection of Louisa, it would have been the woman who had made her father fall in love again.

With tears in her eyes, Maria nodded. "Yes, Louisa, of course you can." Both simultaneously hugged each other tightly. When they pulled back, Louisa had a tear in her eye as well.

"That was a lot easier than I thought," she said softly. "It feels . . . right."

A tear slid down Maria's cheek. "I'm so glad you feel that way, Louisa. I know how hard it was for you."

Louisa nodded, suddenly wanting to loose herself in a book like her sister and stop talking. For as private a person when it came to emotions as she was, this was enough for one day, and Maria could see that. "I'll leave you two to your books, all right?"

Both nodded and picked up their books again.

Maria went to her own room and wiped the tears off of her face, feeling very happy. This truly was her family now . . . She sent a silent prayer to God to never, ever take that for granted.

Remembering what she had needed to fetch from her room in the first place, Maria opened the small side-table drawer by her bed and pulled out a simple, roughly leather-bound volume. She flipped through the pages until she found the one she was looking for. Reading it over again, she smiled, knowing it would be perfect. With a new spring in her step, Maria tucked the book under her arm and left for the music room.

Dominik was seated at the piano with Liesl, giving her a basic lesson. After watching Dominik and her father play the piano, Liesl became eager to learn some of that instrument as well as the guitar. Like Maria, Dominik was a patient teacher, perhaps even more patient. Before long, Liesl could identify each scale and chord on her own by ear, which was quite an accomplishment.

When Maria entered the music room, Liesl got up to greet her with a hug; Dominik stayed at the piano but smiled.

"Hello, you two!" said Maria, walking back to the piano with an arm around Liesl's shoulders. "Working hard, I see."

"Yes, she's got a gift for music, 'Ria," said Dominik, and Liesl smiled modestly.

"Well, then I'm sure she will sound beautiful on a song that we wrote together," said Maria. "I think the most recent song we wrote together would compliment her sixteen-year-old voice and disposition perfectly."

"Really? May I hear it first then?" said Liesl with enthusiasm. Dominik gave Maria a confused, curious look, but Maria merely smiled and wink. Deciding it would be best to follow her lead, Dominik merely shrugged and began to play while Maria sang.

At that moment, Georg and the boys happened to be walking past the room, wanting to go into the library. Georg stopped in his tracks at the sound of Maria's beautiful voice, and listened to the song. Through the opening in the door, he could see Maria standing by the window, playing with the drapes and singing her heart out with the most radiant smile on her face. The boys listened too, and tried not to laugh at the lovesick smile gracing their usually stern father's face.

Finally, after the song was done, Kurt could resist no more and said, "Father, why do you have that silly look on your face?"

Georg instantly snapped back to reality, realizing again that he wasn't alone. Getting a more normal look on his face, he turned to Kurt and pretended to flick his nose. "Not as funny as your face, my boy."

All three boys laughing went to the library, unnoticed by anybody in the music room.

Liesl clapped enthusiastically as Maria modestly smiled and looked out the window at the rain. "What a lovely song! Can we start right away, Dominik? I just need to powder my nose."

Dominik nodded and laughed at Liesl's new favorite expression as she left the room. He turned to the now daydreaming Maria. "So, my friend, what has prompted this sudden change?"

Maria turned back to Dominik, and as she walked back to him opened up her book to that specific page. "This," she answered simply, and had him read the marked page. As he read, she delighted in how his expression softened and became touched.

"Wow, 'Ria," he said softly. "Of course, I know just what to do."

"Can it be ready by the festival?" she asked tentatively.

Dominik turned to her, smiling. "Even if we have to rehearse all night!" Squealing delightedly, Maria gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed for the door. "Now where are you going?"

"I feel like dancing in the rain," she said brightly, and proceeded to do just that, leaving a laughing Dominik at the piano.

As Georg browsed through the library shelves, he heard Frederick say, "Father, is that Fraulein Maria outside?"

His attention immediately grabbed, Georg moved to the window and looked outside.

"What is she doing?" asked Kurt, cocking his head to one side. "It looks like she's dancing with nobody."

Georg suddenly began to laugh, softly at first then building to a full one. "Well, that will soon be changed. Excuse me, my boys." With that, Georg hurried out of the room.

The boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Come on, let's find that book ourselves." They were not offended, because quality time with their father, no matter how small or how it ended, was a great and precious thing to them.

Brigitta and Louisa, now both seated on the window seat, were not wrapped up in their books anymore. Instead, they focused their attention to the ground below. For through the rain, they could make out two familiar figures dancing in the warm summer rain, and the sight made them smile contendedly.


	19. Anguish

**A/N: **_I'm sorry this chapter has taken a while, but as you will discover, this was a very difficult one to write. I own nothing._

The days went on and on in a state of bliss and excited anticipation. First, for the festival; then, two weeks after that, the wedding. Maria still felt nervous about it, but just being with Georg made her forget all about that. She never ceased to be amazed at the power he seemed to have over her emotions: a kiss from him was all it took to light a fire to her soul, a comforting squeeze of the hand was enough to assuage any worries from her mind, and the simple act of a caress was enough to make Maria feel like the most happy, special woman in the world.

Dominik, on his part, was growing both excited and nervous for the upcoming festival. It had been four years since he had been to his former hometown – how would people look at him? Would they see him for the musician and man he was, or would they only see his mother's hair and his father's face? He could think of no worse thing. But Maria and Max were always there to boost his confidence. The two friends worked hard on their new project during their late afternoons together, with Liesl as their accomplice. It was her job to stand guard at the door, to make sure that no one, especially Georg. Even she only ever heard snippets of what would be the magnum opus of that partnership.

Every night, after Maria would come back to her room from her evenings with her fiance, she would peak in on Dominik. But since the night she had stopped his nightmares, it seems that they had stayed away.

But that had only been temporary. For the night before they would all leave for the festival, Maria had already changed and settled into bed when she heard a sound. It was a sound that seemed to grab her heart and pull, very painfully. A wave of fear poured over her like cold water as she recognized the sound for what it was: the sound of Dominik in pain.

Maria had never moved so fast in her life.

When she opened the door to Dominik's room, it was a miracle she gave no sound. For there on the floor, tangled in the blankets, was Dominik writhing, his face pale and sheened with sweat, twisted in pain. These pitiful sounds were ripping from his throat: whimpers, gasps, moans, all saying one thing: _It hurts._

Like a mother robin over her young, Maria swooped down and knelt over him, taking his face in her hands. "Dom, Dom," she repeated his name until he suddenly opened his eyes. Maria realized he had been asleep, having a nightmare, and fallen out of bed. At first he didn't seem to know her, or that he was awake; then, as Maria's face registered in his mind, tears filled his eyes.

"Oh . . . oh . . . _oh,_" he exhaled, and his body seemed to exhale as well, going limp.

"Come on, let's get you back into bed," said Maria, wrapping an arm around Dominik's waist and helping him up. He gave no resistance and allowed her to put him back on the bed. Both sat at the head of the bed, Maria softly rubbing his back as he kept taking deep breaths. Dominik again looked Maria in the eyes, and he knew that he was finally in a safe place.

So he broke down. His body racked with sobs, and he sank down onto the bed, laying his head in her lap like a child seeking comfort from his mother. Maria looked down on him with her eyes filled with tears and her heart breaking. Only once before had he done this: the day his parents had thrown him out. She had snuck him into the barn on her uncle's farm, and stayed with him the entire night. Only she and God witnessed his anguish over what had happened between him and his family. And now tonight, his anguish was for something else entirely.

With one hand she continued to rub his back, and with the other she stroked his curls, both hands gentle but firm. Softly, she began to hum their special song. Hearing that from her caused Dominik to slowly calm down, and join in her soft humming, their voices blending in perfect harmony.

When the tune was done, Maria helped push Dominik into a sitting position, and wiped away his tears gently. "Please, Dom, let me in," she softly pleaded. "How can I help you? I've been without you for four years, and I can't bear to watch you in pain."

Dominik heaved a shaky sigh and nodded. "I've been meaning to tell you . . . it's just not an easy thing to do . . ."

"You feel you can't confide in me?" Maria asked.

"No, never," he assured her. "You have been so happy, more happy than I've ever seen you. How can I bring myself to be a raincloud over you? And the last thing I want to be is a bur–"

"Don't you dare," said Maria, grabbing his chin in her hand, her eyes intense. "Don't you dare say that word 'burden,' for you are not one. A burden is something heavy on your back or in your hand that is weighing you down. You are my friend, my best friend. Never, for one moment in our lives, have you _ever _weighed me down. Do you understand?"

Dominik nodded, his eyes avoiding hers. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, not when you've commited no crime." Maria's hand released his chin and stroked his hair again. "Please, Dom, tell me what's haunting you. For _that _is the burden, not you."

"And I know now that by speaking it aloud I can make it lighter," said Dominink. "I just wanted to spare you this until after the festival."

For a few moments, Dominik stayed silent. He looked down at his hands clutching both of Maria's, as if trying to make some of her own strength enter into his own body. Each measured breath seemed an effort, a prayer for courage. Maria squeezed his hands right back, scared of what she was about to hear but putting on a brave face for him.

Finally ready, he spoke. "This spring, I was residing in a small town near the Swiss border. It was there I met a girl, the most lovely girl I'd ever seen. Her parents had come from Ireland, and she stuck out like a pot of gold in a field of green. Her red hair and green eyes caught my eye right away. She would come and watch me play at the local inn every night, but never talk to me. She would just watch. And I found myself growing more and more curious about her, and more and more attracted to her too. But I was so shy, it took me a month to get up the nerve to ask her name. Do you know what she said when I finally did?"

Maria shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"'About time, maestro, I was beginning to think you didn't like me as much as I liked you.'"

Maria smiled and laughed. "Oh, Dom . . ." she said fondly. "You found love, too."

Dominik gave a smile and nodded, his eyes looking at his knees. "Yes, I did. I really did. From that moment on, I loved her, and she loved me. By the summer time, we were engaged. It was the happiest time of my life . . ."

The smile and wistfully happy expression on his face slowly melted away as the look in his eyes became more and more distant. Maria could tell that the sad part of the story had come, and she gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.

Finding comfort in that gesture, Dominik continued in an empty, dead voice, that began to shake the further along he went. "We were on our way to Innsbruck to get married. I wanted to find you, could've cared less about the people I'm related to. I didn't know if you still lived with the monster or if you'd went to the Abbey yet, but I planned to look in town first. I couldn't wait for you to meet her . . . you two would have been like sisters . . . she was a lot like you . . .

"When we were nearly there, we stopped at a village inn to rest. When unpacked, she said she'd left her handbag down at the front desk, so she went down to get it. All night long, I waited but she never came back . . ."

His voice broke for a moment, and the last words of his sad story were said in a voice hanging on by a thread. "The next morning her body was found a mile from the inn in a ditch by a shepherd boy and his dog . . . Robbed, beaten and killed . . . and I wasn't – I couldn't –"

And he broke, simply broke, just as his heart had broken a hundredfold that day and every night since when he dreamed of the image of his love's dead body. He collapsed into a sobbing Maria's arms, who couldn't bring herself to say anything. What could she say? What could she do? All she could do was hold him tight while she cried with him. Her heart broke for her friend, her poor Dom, who had suffered so much already.

Neither knew how long Dominik cried like that in Maria's arms, but eventually he managed to choke out the rest of his story. "After th – the burial . . . I just started walking . . . I didn't stop for . . . anything . . . When I didn't find you in the village I went to the abbey, not caring if I dropped dead."

"Dom," whispered Maria, as if in pain. "Don't say that, please don't say that."

"I'm sorry, 'Ria," he said, but he did not try to take what he said back. After a few beats of silence, Dominik managed to sit up and looked Maria in the eyes. "I want to thank you. For everything."

Maria managed a small smile. "You really should thank Georg, not me. I mean, after all – " Dominik silenced her with a hand.

"Not just for letting me stay here with your family," said Dominik, and took her hands again. "But seeing you this happy has done me worlds of good. When I came to the abbey to find you, I thought my time had finally come. Then I see you again, and see how happy and complete your life has become . . . It helped me to see the beauty of life again . . . When it had all been taken from mine, I could share in the happiness of yours."

Maria leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his, squeezing his hands tight. "You're welcome," she whispered.

Without moving from his position, Dominik slowly and softly said. "But that doesn't change my physical state, as much as I've tried to deny it."

Maria's face twisted, not sure if she was ready to hear this yet.

"After she . . . went . . . it only made me realize that my time is just as limited. That walk nearly was the death of me . . . I know now I can't make journeys like that again. Just walking down to the terrace is an effort now . . . It's almost time, Maria . . . I can see it now and I can't run from it anymore . . . I've been running for four years and I have to stop."

Maria shook her head vigorously. "No, Dom, please don't give up." Her voice was choked with tears again.

"It's not resignation, it's acceptance, finally acceptance," said Dominik. "Do you know why I've never written to you these past four years?"

Maria sighed. "Because my uncle would have destroyed any letters with your handwriting on it."

Dominik managed a dry chuckle. "Yes, that's true. But there was another reason, Maria. When I left, deep down I knew I didn't have a lot of time. All of our lives, we depended on each other. I wanted to be sure that you could find a way to go on without depending on me . . . because I knew our time was short. Do you understand?"

Maria nodded. "I think I knew all along. But I won't pretend that I wasn't angry at times, when I never heard from you again. By the time I came to this house, it was as if you already were dead. And when I got that telegram . . . it scared me half to death to think, having already lost you once, I would lose you again."

Dominik's face grimaced in pain. "Why, 'Ria? Why does any of this have to happen?"

Maria shook her head. "An impossible question, Dom. We can't try to answer what only God knows. All we can do is make the best of what we are given. And that is enough, I know it is enough. Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Stay with me. Don't say goodbye again until God comes for you. I love you so much Dominik, for a long time you were all I loved. Don't spend your last days somewhere with strangers. We've lost too much time as it is."

Their eyes locked and Dominik nodded. He kissed her forehead, and she did the same.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" he asked, as if he were a child. Maria gave a watery smile.

"Of course I will," she said as he lowered his head to her lap again, and she began to stroke his curls like a mother. After a long moment, Maria asked softly, "What was her name?"

"Fiona," he said sleepily, and like that, the burden of his grief seemed much lighter. "My Fiona . . . I will see her soon . . . and we will live the life we couldn't on Earth . . ."

And with that thought Dominik was able to fall back asleep, safe and sound. But Maria did not feel tired at all anymore. And while she softly stroked her foster brother, silent tears fell down her face.

It wasn't until after midnight that Maria felt it was safe for her to leave Dominik. He did not stir as she got out of the bed, to her relief. She tiptoed out of the room and softly shut the door behind her. The moment she did she leaned against the door and fought very hard against the sobs that wanted to burst out of her. On an impulse, she walked toward's Georg's room. But when she came to the door, she saw it was shut tight, and she could barely hear his peaceful breathing behind the door. She realized the lateness of the hour, what he might think if she went in. Maria realized that she did not yet belong in there – no, she could not go in. And that made it most horrible.

Covering her face, she ran back to her own room. Once the door was closed, she collapsed on her bed and cried violently until sleep took hold of her, tears still streaming down her face.


	20. Weary

The next morning, Maria did not appear for breakfast. Everyone assumed she was late, as she had been that first night, but after Max had finally come down the children began to get fidgety.

Dominik, on his way down, had peeked into her room. The sight of Maria lying atop her bed and the blankets made Dominik realize she had probably cried herself to sleep. He felt sick; he hated causing her pain. So he'd walked in and gently nudged her awake. She was groggy and tired still, having not slept for most of the night. He understood and said he'd make an excuse for her, to which she made a grateful reply before closing her eyes again.

"Captain," said Dominik lightly. "We shouldn't wait on Maria's account. I went by her room before going downstairs, and she has a headache and wants to rest up before leaving this afternoon."

His tone was so convincing and his face betrayed nothing that everyone, even Georg, was convinced. So breakfast went on as if nothing else were amiss, all excitedly talking of the music festival they would be attending. The children were looking forward to having an outing with the entire family. So was Georg, and he was also eager to see the place where Maria had come from. He hoped to learn more about her past, which, even with Dominik around, she kept mostly silent about.

When the meal was done, Dominik gave Max a look, nodding his head towards the children as if to say, "Could you take care of them for a while?" Seeing that Dominik's expression was serious, Max gave a mute nod to his friend. "Well children, why don't we all play with the puppets a little before we go?" he said enthusiastically and the children eagerly followed him out of the room.

Minutes later, Georg was in his study, taking care of some last-minute things before packing. He also wanted to check on Maria to make sure she was well. But before he could do so, a knock came to his study door. Hoping it was Maria, he got up and immediately said, "Come in."

But it was Dominik, who had a very serious expression on his face. "May I speak to you? There are some things I need to say."

"Is Maria all right? Is she ill?" Georg immediately asked, approaching Dominik, who immediately shook his head.

"She's all right," he said simply, suddenly starting to breathe harder. "Please, may I sit down? I don't mean to be rude, it's just more of an effort to stay on my feet."

"Of course, please do," said Georg, motioning towards the chair opposite his desk. He took his seat behind it, and patiently waited for Dominik to begin speaking.

And he did, after a moment to gather his thoughts. In a calm voice devoid of emotion, Dominik proceeded to tell Georg what he had told Maria the previous night. This time, he was able to tell it calmly without getting emotional, which surprised him. He reasoned later that knowing he had told it once before was a great help now. Georg remained quiet and listened to each word. He could not stop himself from outwardly cringing at parts of Dominik's story: he knew too well the pains of losing the woman he loved, but he somehow felt as if Dominik's experience had been a little more painful. While he'd had nearly twenty years and seven children with Agathe, Dominik and Fiona had not even been able to marry, only having a few months together. And her passing had been completely unexpected, whereas Agathe had fought the fever for well over a month. But the pain was essentially the same, and both men shared a secret understanding that only passed in a look and a nod. That was all they needed.

Then, Dominik said, "Captain, nothing can express my gratitude for letting me stay here with you and your family. It has been wonderful to be with my friend again, and to see her so happy and safe. For a long time, we were the only thing in each other's lives that was worth getting up for. And if that were still the case with her, you have no idea how hard it would be for me to accept my fate.

"But Captain, I need to know if this is all right: Maria made me promise her that I would stay with her until I . . . well, let's just say it would be a miracle if I lived to see Christmas again."

His last sentence was spoken so softly Georg had to lean in to hear it. Georg gave a silent, sad sigh. He had seen many young men die before their time, and it was always tragic. He would marvel and sometimes curse himself for being allowed to live when so many other better men had been taken. Dominik was no less tragic a case.

"Dominik," he stated in a deep voice, quiet but firm and understanding. "You know you will always be welcome here, and I would have it no other way. You too have made Maria happy by just being here. You will always have a place here, as a member of this family. You are as much an uncle to my children as Max is."

Dominik looked more touched than ever, and a tear glistened in his eye, but he was able to blink it away before Georg saw it. "Thank you, sir."

"Georg," the captain corrected, and Dominik smiled and nodded. He appeared to hesitate for a moment, but then Dominik pulled out a folded letter from his jacket pocket and held it out to Georg.

"I must ask you to do one more thing for me," he said, his voice for the first time betraying emotion. "Will you please give this to her . . . after . . . ?"

Georg understood. "Of course," he said, and took the letter, putting it securely in his desk drawer.

"Well," said Dominik on an exhale. "If you'll excuse me, I need to finish packing my bag."

"Of course," Georg repeated, both men rising to their feet. Wordlessly, but with intense looks, both men shook hands in silent understanding and promise.

As Dominik made his way to the door, he said, "You should go check on her, make sure she's feeling all right."

"Thank you," said Georg and then left the room after Dominik.

He made his way to Maria's room quickly, and softly knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened to reveal Maria. His heart broke for her the moment he got a good look at her face: bloodshot eyes, dark circles around them, and a pale face. Clearly she'd gotten very little sleep, and she had obviously been crying. When she saw him, Maria tried to give him a carefree smile.

"Good morning," she said, her voice tired. "I'm sorry about missing breakfast, but I'm feeling much better now. I've just finished packing so . . . so . . ."

The way he was looking at her made Maria's voice fade into nothing, along with her fake smile. It was as if he could see right into her soul and understand her agony. If she had any tears left in her, she would have cried. Lovingly, he reached his hands up to her face, stroking it with his fingers soothingly. She sighed and closed her eyes, already feeling better.

"Come," he said quietly, in a voice she couldn't resist. He took her hand in his and led her to his study and the familiar sofa. He guided her down onto the couch, into a position where they were both lying down, her nearly on top of him. She rested her head on his chest, and heard the lovely rhythm of his heartbeat. He in turn stroked her hair soothingly. "Sleep, love. I'll be right here."

"Thank you . . ." she murmured, sighing with relief. She was very glad not to talk; she did not want to talk just yet. All she wanted was to be near him, for his presence alone was enough to ease her burden. Within moments she drifted into peaceful sleep, and Georg all the while held her close. As he did, he gave a silent prayer to God. He knew well the grief that would come for her when Dominik passed, and his prayer was that Maria would not do what he had done in his own grief: shut the ones he loved most out. More than anything, he wanted to help her, and he prayed that he would be able to when the time came.


	21. Returning

_On its final lap at the Fox Studios in LA, "S & M" sped rapidly towards its completion. It was now all work and not much play except for a few redeeming moments such as filming the Laendler, that graceful dance during which Maria and the Captain first fall in love. It was a welcome interlude in what had become a rather strenuous schedule and, in spite of my two left feet, a breeze, due to my partner's formidable expertise._

- From Christopher Plummer's memoir, _In Spite of Myself._

The Von Trapp family arrived in Innsbruck just as the sun was going down. They had travelled by train as opposed to squeezing everyone into one or two cars. The children were thrilled by riding the train again, as they had done with Maria during those first weeks with her. Maria and Dominik sat side by side, holding hands. Both were both excited and nervous to be going to their hometown again, and they depended on each other for support.

Georg sat with Max, occasionally looking at his fiance and her best friend, remembering the private moment between them he had witnessed earlier that day. When he and Maria had come back downstairs, the sound of the grand piano made Maria stop in her tracks. Peeking through the door to the music room, Maria had left Georg's side to walk to Dominik. Wordlessly, Maria had sat down on the floor next to the bench, and leaned her head on his leg. Dominik had immediately stopped playing and, without looking down at her, put his hand on her head. Georg felt as if he were watching something private, almost sacred, a promise between the two friends. At that moment, he'd made a personal promise himself: he would not demand Maria's attention over Dominik's – while he had a lifetime to look forward with his Maria, her time with Dominik was so uncertain but definitely short. All he wanted was for her to be happy, and if that meant taking a step back, he would.

After settling at the hotel they would be staying at, the adults and children changed and freshened up to attend some of the festivities going on in the center of town. The festival had begun that day, and the jolly music could be heard even from the hotel. This excited the children, and it was all the adults could do to keep them from running ahead of them.

When they came to the town square, they were greeted by a joyous sight. A large band was playing a merry tune, to which many couples and children were dancing. Other people stood around talking merrily to each other. Not a sad face to be seen anywhere. Colored lanterns lit the square and hung everywhere, giving the square a magical glow.

"Fraulein Maria," said Gretl, tugging on her governess's skirt.

"Yes, Gretl?" said Maria, looking down at the sweet face.

"This is where you and Uncle Dom come from?"

"Yes, it is," said Dominik happily, both that Gretl had called him "uncle," and also acknowledging for the first time that Innsbruck was a good place – his home may not have been but the village was.

"Oh, my," said Maria suddenly, gasping. "Dom, look!" She pointed to a table near the dance floor occupied by one old man, happily humming to the music dreamily. Dominik looked at him and a huge smile lit up his face.

"Come on!" he whispered excitedly, and both he and Maria proceeded to approach the man. When they came into his line of vision, he looked up with merry green eyes.

"Hello," he said in a friendly voice. "May I he –" He stopped speaking when he recognized Dominik, and clasped his hands together in joy. "Oh, my boy, you've come back."

"Yes, we have, Stefan" said Dominik as he sat down opposite the old man and they shook hands warmly. "It has been too long."

"Yes it has, dear Dominik," said Stefan, and turned his gaze to Maria. "But you have brought a maiden? Who is this lovely young lady?"

Dominik seemed shocked he couldn't recognize Maria, but she laughed and ran a hand through her hair, and he realized why. "It's me, Stefan: Maria."

It took Stefan a few moments for the fact to register in his mind, then a look of surprise and shame spread across his face. "Oh, dear girl! I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you! Not without your long golden mane, my goodness!"

Maria laughed and bent down to kiss his cheek. "That's all right, Stefan. I don't believe anybody here will recognize me without it."

Georg watched the exchange between the three from afar, silently telling the rest of the group not to approach; he felt that may be overwhelming. A round of applause sounded and they joined in as the musicians finished their piece. Almost immediately following its end, a new piece began, a beautiful almost mournful one. Georg smiled, recognizing the song and turned his eyes on Maria. She in turn had a dreamy smile on her face, and had lowered her head, her cheeks pink, remembering. He could not resist this.

Feeling playful, he motioned for Max to stay with the children and walked over towards Maria. He gently tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, fraulein?"

Maria, recognizing his voice, turned to him, confused as to why he had called her "fraulein" again. But then she saw the sparkle in his eye as he gave a bow, holding his hand out for hers. "May I have this dance?"

A sparkle entered her own eyes as a huge smile graced her face. "I'd be delighted, young man," she answered sweetly as she curtsied.

She placed her hand in his, and they proceeded in the dance that had opened their eyes and hearts to each other. From that moment on, the rest of the world was forgotten, as the lovers danced in a world only for them.

As Dominik watched them dance, Stefan seemed confused. "Why on Earth did she say 'young man?'" He is definitely not as young as you."

Dominik laughed, and pointed at the couple. "That is Captain Georg Von Trapp, and they are to be married in two weeks."

Now Stefan looked really shell-shocked and Dominik laughed, motioning for Max and the children to approach. "Let me introduce you to our family," he said proudly with a smile.

Meanwhile, the lovers continued in their dance. In her head, Maria remembered the lyrics to the song she had given to Liesl but had been inspired by this very dance. How different things were now dancing with him here than they had been dancing with him then, and yet how similar too! Though now their love was known to each other and Maria was able to enjoy it much more, even then she had been in love with him – she just hadn't recognized that. Georg, too, was losing himself in Maria's beauty, as he had then. But this time, he didn't try to deny it or avoid it – he embraced it, and was damn proud of it.

Soon, his arm encircled her waist, and their hands met above their heads and they turned together. Again, they got lost into each other's eyes, blue meeting blue. And again, they found themselves stopping, and both let the fact that they were in love ring in their minds.

Her eyes shining with love, Maria gave a soft smile and whispered, "I don't remember anymore."

And like last time, Georg was speechless, absolutely speechless by this woman. But this time, he was able to end the dance the way he had first wanted to: he leaned down and kissed her. Their arms wrapped around each other and didn't even hear the applause ringing from the people around them, the loudest cheers coming from the children.

When both needed air, they parted, and realized, for the first time since Maria had placed her hand in Georg's, that they were in quite a public place. And like the last time, Maria's cheeks turned bright red. She buried her face in Georg's chest, but he had seen she was smiling. Holding her tight, he whispered in her ear, "At last, this dance could end the way I wanted it to the first time we danced together."

Tightening her arms around his back, Maria gave a huge smile and laughed into his chest.


	22. Parents

Maria woke very early the next morning naturally, to her relief. There was something she wanted to do, and looking out the window of her hotel room, she saw it was to be a beautiful morning and rest of the day, too. Hopefully, it would be a beautiful evening as well – she didn't need bad weather to add to her nerves.

After dressing, she exited the room she was sharing with Louisa and Marta softly. When she had made her way to the staircase, she heard a door opening behind her and she on impulse turned around. A smile lit up her face at the sight of Georg, who looked just as pleased to see her.

"You're up rather early, aren't you?" she askd softly as he approached her.

"I should say the same thing," he replied, taking her hands in his and kissing her cheek, turning them pink to his delight. "Where, may I ask, are you sneaking off to?"

Maria lowered her gaze, thinking. Did she want him to go with her? Her answer was an immediate _yes – _she wanted him to know her, and where she had come from. Turning her gaze to meet his, she said, "There was a place I wanted to visit in town. I wanted to go this early because it won't be crowded. Will you join me, please?"

"Of course I will," said Georg, kissing her hands. "Lead the way."

So Maria and Georg quietly left the hotel, hand in hand, as the sun just began to peek over the mountains. They took their time walking along the streets, Georg going where Maria went. As they went along, Georg noticed Maria bite her lip and blink her eyes hard. Georg squeezed her hand. "May I ask where we are going, my love?"

Maria didn't look at him, but pointed to what appeared to be their destination: a small church on the outskirts of the town, with a small graveyard behind it. Just across the street from this site was a flower stand, an old woman tending it. Maria led Georg to it and began rummaging in the pocket of her dress. The flower-lady greeted them kindly. "Good morning! What would you like?"

"Two small bouquets, please," said Maria calmly, handing the lady two coins from her pocket. "One of violets, one of edelweiss."

"Of course, ma'am," said the lady with a smile. As she began putting the bouquets together, Georg began to rummage in his own pockets.

"Maria, it's no trouble, I can take care of –"

But Maria silenced him with a hand on his arm and a set look in her eyes that plainly said _Don't argue. _"This is something _I _need to do."

Georg knew better than to argue with her this time, though he usually always was the one who handled money matters.

Smiling at the woman, Maria took the bouquets and led Georg to the graveyard behind the church. She seemed to know exactly where she was going, and Georg felt he knew who she was going to find. He was right.

Maria stopped before two little graves near the fence. She knelt before them both, and Georg sat down on the ground beside her. He read the inscriptions. The left held the name _Johannes Kutschera _and the right held the name _Annaliese Kutschera._ Though the woman was some years younger than the man, both had died within a few days of each other some twelve years previously.

"Scarlet fever took them both," said Maria softly. "My father caught it first, from a man he worked with. My mother refused to leave his side, trying to get him well. But the fever was too strong, and she caught it too. During this time, I was sent to my uncle's house, for fear I may catch it. When they died, I'd never cried so hard in my life. Poor Dom had to endure it when we were both so young; all he could do was hold my hand.

"My uncle's house was . . . terrible. He was constantly getting drunk – I practically ran the farm for him, doing everything. The chores helped me channel my anger, and whenever I could, I would run to Dominik's house or we would go to our mountain. More often than not, I would be late coming home, and when he wasn't passed out from the drink, he would . . . beat me."

The last two words were barely a whisper, and a tear trickled down her face. Georg's heart broke for her, and he wordlessly scooched behind her to wrap his arms around her shoulders. She held his arms and allowed herself a few silent sobs. "I'm all right now," she said softly, and he scooched back to her side, keeping a soothing hand on her back.

After placing the bunch of violets on her mother's grave, she spoke again in a steady voice. "My mother was a free spirit, as my father would call her. That's one thing I do remember. A genius with a needle and thread. She could make a lovely dress for me out of only scraps of material left of a dress for Dom's mother. Like me, she had a temper, and I think that her work as a seamstress helped her learn patience. Also, my father helped her I think, too."

She laid the edelweiss bouquet on her father's grave. "These were my father's favorite flower. If ever he found any growing, he would pick them and give them to my mother. He was a carpenter, a fine one, too. He could make the most beautiful things with his hands. Both my parents took pride in the fact that they made their living with their own hands. He was also a musician. He played the guitar, and had just begun to teach me before . . . well, he left it to me and I taught myself from there. He was the one who taught Dominik and myself the Laendler when we were seven."

Maria took a moment to herself, her eyes closed, before getting up again. Georg got up too, slipping his hand around Maria's in a comforting gesture. Still looking at the graves, Maria said softly, "After they died, I cherished every memory closely, and they were my comfort in the dark years, along with Dominik." She looked up at Georg. "In fact, it was one of those cherished memories that decided my future."

"How so, love?" he asked, curious at the soft happy glow in her eyes.

"Well," said Maria, as they began their leisurely walk back to the hotel. "After the Reverend Mother persuaded me to return to the villa, I was still very reluctant and scared to come back. As I was waiting for the bus, I very nearly turned back. But then I remembered a memory of my mother and father. It's just an image, but it's the most powerful one of them in my mind."

Maria brought up Georg's hand and held it with both her own in front of her heart, stroking it lovingly.

"My mother and father sitting by the fire, my mother stroking my father's hands like this. His hands were rough because of his work, and he loved it when she would 'smooth the edges,' as he called it." She stopped walking and faced Georg, taking both of his hands. "I suddenly remembered how deeply my parents had been in love, and that I was the proof of that love. The Reverend Mother had told me that the love of a man and a woman is holy, too, but until I remembered that image at the bus stop, I hadn't really understood her. Then I realized that I could have the chance of having something as beautiful as what my parents had shared, but only if I came back. If it were not for them, I never would have understood anything about the love, the _true _love, a man and a woman can share."

Georg was touched and honored that she had shared this with him, and he began to see and understand her in a new, beautiful light. This woman had endured cruelty and neglect, but the love of others had saved her. If that wasn't a miracle, what else could be? He wordlessly embraced her gently, and she hugged him tightly. "I promise you, Maria," he said in her ear. "I intend to give that to you, with all that is in my power. I will never stop loving you."

Tears came to Maria's eyes again as she looked up at him. "Georg?" Her voice was the most timid, the most vulnerable he had ever heard it. "Will . . . will you . . . will you be there when . . . when –"

He understood and immediately assuaged her fear. "Yes, I will. I will not leave you, and will always be there for you. Don't be afraid to come to me, ever."

Maria breathed a sigh of relief as tears poured down her cheeks. "I love you," she vowed.

"And I love you," he replied with great conviction, kissing away her tears and then her lips tenderly. They stood there like that for what could have been hours, as the morning sun warmed them, giving them a lovely glow.

As they came back to the hotel, now arm in arm, Georg asked, "So, are you nervous about tonight? Have you ever performed before so many people?"

Maria laughed and shook her head. "No, never. But as I can see you, I can just look at you and forget everyone else. Will you sit close to the stage?"

"The closer, the better," said Georg, smiling. "I intend to have the best view of my bride, and I know I will get a great performance."

"Don't worry, you will," said Maria, with a mysterious twinkle in her eye. It sparked his curiosity, but she immediately said, "Come darling, the children will be waking up soon."

So they walked back into the hotel to wake the family.


	23. All Along

**A/N: **_The song I use in this chapter is an established song called "It Is You I Have Loved," performed by Dana Glover. I didn't begin this story with this song in mind, but ran across this song by accident one day. The lyrics, to me, are perfect in expressing Maria's feelings. When I found this song set to clips of the movie on YouTube, I thought, "Perfect." Check it out for yourselves!_

_I do not own either the song or the movie – I'm just writing a fan-fiction._

_Thanks to all for reading, and love to all who've been reviewing – I can't get enough!_

Applause rang throughout the town square as Dominik finished his piano piece – a medley of his best pieces that he had written and remembered. Maria had insisted that he perform something by himself, so if she couldn't persuade him to sing, he would play. It was, after all, a talent that had come from God.

He came backstage as fast as his cane would permit, blushing but smiling. Maria immediately enveloped him in her arms, smiling broadly. "Excellent job, as always! Listen, they love you!"

Dominik smiled and looked at her face. "I will not deny that I enjoy people liking my music, but to hear it from your hometown . . ." He trailed off, an emotion choking his voice.

Maria smiled and cupped his face. "Now you see. There is more to a man than who he is born to, even in their hometown. You are your own man and always have been, a great one. And I'm so proud of you."

The two friends hugged as the next group started their numbers. The two friends had been granted three spots to perform that night, including the final number of the evening – a great honor. All that day, Dominik had rehearsed the music for both numbers with Maria with the orchestra and choirs, for they would be required. This at first made Maria very nervous, because the only time she had ever sang with such a body of music behind her was in church – never by herself. But the more she had practiced, the less her nerves worried her. She found a certain excitement in singing with a full orchestra. And with Dominik among them, she felt that they would carry her as she sang to new heights. Stefan had stayed with them as well. Since it had been him who had taught Dominik the piano, and Maria the occasional lesson whenever Dominik could sneak her in. It joyed him to the core to see how they had grown as musicians and people.

The only drawback of the day was that she had not seen much of Georg since the early morning. She wanted to surprise him with what she would perform so he'd been told to stay away until the show tonight. He and Max were leading the children around town, experiencing the music and games. Georg was loath to be apart from her, plus he was curious to see what his surprise would be. During his attempts to needle her about it when they had all had lunch together, Maria had finally burst out, "Kurt, you're not the incorrigible one, your father is!"

This produced a laugh from everybody. As they had left, Georg attempted to kiss her goodbye, but Maria pulled back teasingly. "I will see you tonight, Captain, and if anybody so much as sees you near the stage before performance time, you will not get any more kisses until our wedding day."

Maria still smirked at the look on Georg's face as she'd said that, and that managed to make him leave with the children. Oh, what a surprise he would receive from her tonight!

But now that the moment was very nearly upon her, the nerves were starting to come back. As Maria listened to the group going on before her, her hands began to shake. What if her voice cracked? What if she came in at the wrong time? What if she became so nervous she forgot the words? Forget the personal embarassment – Georg wouldn't get his gift!

Dominik came up beside her and squeezed her around the shoulders. She looked at him and she saw him smiling. "It helps a great deal if you think of the person the song is for, and sing to them and only them. I know what I'm talking about 'Ria."

Maria gave a small smile, her eyes burning with emotion, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He nodded. "You'll be fine. And I think, regardless of what happens, he'll be happy to see you in that dress, I think."

Maria smiled and smoothed the folds of it. She hadn't worn it since that magical night a month ago. She chose to wear it because it was so special, and she had written the lyrics – then a poem – to the song right after he'd kissed her goodnight. She wanted to take him back to that night, and sing all that she had been feeling then, and all she was feeling now and would feel forever.

Yes, Dominik was right. If she sang only to him, she would be just fine.

On the stage, the music ended and the crowd applauded for the singing quartet. "Oh, help," Maria whimpered. Dominik kissed her head.

"Remember," he said. "Only to him. And I'll be right there with you."

Taking a deep breath, Maria nodded. They walked out on the stage together. Dominik took his seat at the piano, and Maria took her place at center stage. She kept her eyes on her feet, taking another deep breath.

When the crowd was silent again, she raised her eyes, and her first thought was _That's a lot of people._ But before her nerves could get the better of her, her eyes found Georg. He was right in the front row, surrounded by the children, with Max and Stefan nearby. But she barely noticed them now. Georg was looking at her in that way he'd looked when she'd come down in her ball gown. Her heart swelled, and like magic, her nerves disappeared. Because she realized only one person in the crowd mattered at that point.

Clearing her throat, she began to speak, forcing herself to look at the entire crowd. "Hello. My name is Maria Kutschera, and I grew up near this town. My happiest memories are of this festival, and how much fun I would have each year. So this is truly an honor for me to be here, with my best friend, singing tonight. I would like to sing a very special song that I and my best friend wrote together. Or rather, he put music to a poem I had written. The poem is about a mountain girl speaking of her feelings for a sea captain." On the last words, her gaze turned to Georg, who was still staring at her with that awe-struck expression. She could swear she saw his chest rise in a small gasp.

Maria nodded at Dominik, who cued the orchestra. A single flute played the main melody, the same as the theme in the waltz Dominik had written for Maria and Georg. The orchestra soon seeped in with the flute, gently playing the melody. They slowed and then stopped, waiting for the singer.

Maria listened with her eyes closed and head down to the short introduction. When she felt the music slow and stop, she took another deep breath, raised her head, and looked at a spot above all the heads in the crowd. Then she began to sing the first verse, in a soft sweet voice, completely vulnerable:

_There is something that I see_

_In the way you look at me_

_There's a smile, there's a truth_

_In your eyes._

_But an unexpected way_

_On this unexpected day_

_Could it mean this is where I belong?_

_It is you I have loved all along._

_There's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

Maria's voice was getting stronger now, and she gained new confidence in herself as she went into the second verse. She could feel Georg's eyes on her like bright lights, but she resisted meeting his gaze – she thought that if she did, she might abandon the song and run straight into his arms.

_There were times I ran to hide_

_ Afraid to show the other side_

_ Alone in the night without you_

_ But now I know just who you are_

_ And I know you hold my heart_

_ Finally, this is where I belong_

_ And it is you I have loved all along_

_ There's no more mystery_

_ It is finally clear to me_

_ You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_ And it is you I have loved all along_

Maria's face was always an open book, and with each word she sang her emotions were clearly showing. By the time the second verse ended, she was afforded a brief pause as the orchestra swelled into the theme powerfully. It was overwhelming to her, and as she listened she took a few steps forward to the edge of the stage. Her eyes closed, she knelt down, her hands folded as if in prayer. The final verse perfectly matched her emotions in the moment, and her voice was more powerful than ever before.

_Oh over and over_

_ I'm filled with emotion_

_ Your love's been restless through my veins_

_ And I am filled_

_ With the sweetest devotion_

_ As I looked into your perfect face_

On the last line, she finally found the courage to look at her beloved. Her breath caught and she barely finished the line. His eyes were burning, shining, with all the love in the universe. All for her. The song paused, as it should, and Maria and Georg just looked at each other, saying everything and nothing.

_There's no more mystery_

_ It is finally clear to me_

_ You're the home my heart searched for so long._

_ It is you I have loved_

_ It is you I have loved_

_ It is you I have loved _

_ All along._

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she finished the song. That moment was the most perfect moment of her life: in her hometown at the festival, her best friend playing the piano, singing with a full orchestra, her family in the audience, and staring into her true love's eyes.

The song barely ended before the applause broke out. Maria barely heard it – all that existed for her was him. And he didn't move, just kept staring at her with those burning, shining eyes. As long as he stared at her like that, she couldn't move. The curtain swept across the stage, cutting the connection between the lovers.

Maria lowered herself on the stage floor, breathing heavily and silently crying tears of joy. In that moment, she could have sworn she felt the hand of Jesus on her back, blessing her.

"Thank you," she whispered, and smiled.


	24. Home

_The song used in this chapter is from a musical called "The Scarlet Pimpernel." It is a duet near the end of the show, sung by a brother and sister in a prison, waiting to be executed. I've always loved the song, it is so touching, and I think it's a very fitting song for these two characters._

Wiping her face, Maria approached Dominik at the piano to help him up. As he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, he kissed her cheek. "That was beautiful, Maria," he said sincerely. "Your voice has never sounded lovelier; Georg got the best gift you could have given now."

"I hope he liked it," said Maria rather breathlessly. She was still overwhelmed by the experience.

"Are you joking, 'Ria?" said Dominik, giving her a slight shake. "I saw him and he had tears in his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off you!"

"Well, I'm going to change into my white dress quickly before we have to be onstage," said Maria. "Do you feel ready for it?"

Dominik gave a deep sigh. "I can't count the number of times we've sung it together since we wrote it. Even with the orchestra and the choir, all I have to do is look at you and it's just us. How it should be."

Maria nodded. "Exactly. Just hope I can remember that, too."

"Just look right at me through it. It's our song, and we're doing it for us. We have to."

Maria's throat constricted, and she nodded. Her eyes burning, she headed for a curtained alcove backstage to change. There would only be one musical number separating her last number from their finale, so she wasted no time. The dress was something she had made in the last week for herself. It was reminiscant of her favorite childhood dress, one she had worn in the days when her parents were alive. It was the very dress she wore in that picture of her and Dominik dancing the Laendler. What she wanted to take herself back to was her childhood, a time when Dominik had been not only her best friend, but her home.

Maria didn't allow herself to stay in that alcove for long, for she knew if she thought too much she would cry. In her heart, she knew that doing this song with Dominik would be their way of saying "thank you" and "good-bye" to each other. So, exiting the alcove, she walked up to Dominik and stood next to him in the wings, watching as the group before them did the last notes of their number.

After the curtain came down and the group left on the opposite side of the stage, Maria and Dominik walked hand in hand towards the center of the stage, right beside the curtain. Both got down on their knees, facing each other and clutching each other's hands. They could hear the emcee on the opposite side of the curtain annoucing the finale of the concert and their names. They just looked at each other in those positions, silently reassuring each other with their eyes to be there for each other through it.

Then the moment came. As the curtain parted, a solitary oboe played the opening notes, and Maria took a breath and began the song. Though they had sung this song many times before, never before had the lyrics had more resonance than this night. So her voice shook with emotion.

_There is a child inside my heart tonight_

_ No one can see that child but you_

_ If I hold on to you too tight_

_ You understand, you hold me too_

Dominik then sang his part of the verse, his voice almost airy but strong, though it waivered with emotion too.

_You are the one who reaches through the dark_

_ When I'm afraid you warm the air_

_ And when I close my eyes to sleep_

_ You are my peace, you are my care_

Both sang the refrain together, the harmonies perfectly blending their voices. Their eyes had never left each other's, saying all they needed to say in the song and through their eyes.

_You are my home_

_ You make me strong_

_ And in this world of strangers_

_ I belong to someone_

_ You are all I know_

_ You're all I have_

_ I won't let go_

The orchestra took a moment to transition into the second verse, and both friends now had a tear trailing down their cheek. So when Maria sang her half of the verse, she reached up one hand and tenderly wiped the tear away.

_Others may leave, but you will still be there_

_ Touching the tears that fill my eyes_

Dominik gave a tender smile, and as he sang his half, he reached up his hand and repeated the gesture.

_When I am lost, you are my light_

_ You are the love that never dies_

The refrain repeated, and this time, people from the chorus, several soloists, echoed the lines that the friends sang to each other. As it turned out, those soloists were friends with each other in real life, so that made the song even more special.

_You are my home_

_ You make me strong_

_ And in this world of strangers_

_ I belong to someone_

_ You are all I know_

_ You're all I have_

_I need you so_

Now the two friends had come to the final bridge, the part of the song that was heart-wrenching for them in that moment. Overwhelmed by burning emotion for her friend, Maria clutched her friends hands tightly, their hands between their hearts. Her voice rang with a fierce raw emotion she had never sang with before.

_I will not walk away from you_

_ I will not let you go_

Dominik reflected her perfectly, and clutched her hands all the tighter. As he sang his final solo line, his heart broke at the truth that had finally come to resonate in those words.

_You're the only home I'll ever know_

That nearly broke Maria down in sobs. But somewhere inside her, she managed to channel that into great strength behind her voice, changing the key for the final refrain. The entire chorus echoed their lines powerfully, like echoes in the mountains they loved so much.

_You are my home_

_ You make me strong_

_ And in this world of strangers_

_ I belong to someone_

_ You are all I know_

_ You're all I have_

_I need you so_

_ I won't let go_

Almost suddenly, the chorus stopped and the orchestra pulled back to a soft hum. All focus went to the two friends, kneeling facing each other on the stage. Their hands clutched together tightly, and now they had leaned forward, their foreheads touching and their eyes closed. Like that moment at the piano, the two were in a world of their own, back in the safe place they had created as children: just them and God. Softly, they sang the last title line of their song:

_You are my home._

The curtain hadn't pulled in again before the applause roared. But the two friends barely heard it. They had sung that song for each other, and right now, each other was all that mattered.


	25. Remember pt1

_This chapter is split into two parts, so here is the first part. This story is winding down and the ending is near. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me!_

Maria and Dominik did not stay long in their positions on the now curtained-off stage. The members of the orchestra began to pack up their instruments and talking amongst each other, satisfied and tired. More than one choir member and player came to the two friends to compliment and be complimented. There was nothing but sincerity in the words exchanged. What touched the two friends the most was that they recognized quite a few of the people as kids they had grown up with in the neighborhood. Most had left them alone, but a few had been teasers if not bullies. But now, all was forgiven – useless grudges like that ought never to continue. These gestures gave the two friends a peaceful and satisfied feeling.

They exited the stage through the back, so they would not have to meet the crowd. As much as they loved and appreciated their applause, both were exhausted and just wanted to be back at the hotel with their family. Waiting for them outside the exit was Stefan, who had tears in his eyes. Wordlessly, he embraced Dominik – no teacher had ever been prouder of his pupil. After kissing Maria's cheek, the three of them made their way back to the hotel in silence.

When they were across the street from the hotel, Dominik suddenly stopped and swayed. With a groan, he nearly fainted, had it not been for his walking stick and Maria supporting. An ice cold hand seemed to close over Maria's heart as she held Dominik up; Stefan could do nothing but watch in sadness. She knew what was coming before Dominik spoke.

"Maria . . . it's time," he rasped.

Stamping down on her emotions and engaging her mind, he nodded and turned to their companion. "Stefan, do you have a car, and if so, could you give us a ride to the abbey now?"

Somehow, Stefan knew this was no time for useless tears – he had been there during Dominik's illness just as Maria had, and knew how weak he was. It had been wonderful just to see him again in this town, like a miracle. "Of course," he said resolutely. "Give me half an hour, all right? I'll pick you up from the hotel."

"Thank you," said Maria, and helped Dominik across the street as Stefan made his way towards his house. Before entering the house, Dominik stopped Maria.

"I'll do the explaining," he said weakly. "Max knew this might happen, and we'll explain to the children. I'm glad I have the chance to say goodbye to them. That will give you some alone time with Georg, who I'm sure is just waiting to thank you."

Despite the sad situation, Maria blushed. So they entered to the hotel to find Max and the seven children waiting for them. The moment the door was closed, all seven of the children had crowded around the two friends, speaking over each other and not even caring.

"Oh, Fraulein Maria, you were lovely!"

"The music was so pretty!"

"Are you an angel?"

"That was extraordinary!"

Liesl held back somewhat, looking very emotional. Maria pulled her slightly aside and asked, "Liesl, what is it?"

Liesl just pulled Maria into a tight hug. "You love us, and you love Father. You saved us, Mother. Thank you so much."

Now Maria let her tears escape, and hugged her new daughter very tightly to her. "Oh, Liesl." The two young women just stood there for a few moments as Dominik sat down with the rest of the children, his arm around Marta and Brigitta on his other side. Max soon approached the two women as they parted. Seeing him and his calm expression made Maria realize there was someone missing from the group.

"Max, where is Georg?" Looking around, she saw he was definitely not there. Why would he not be here? Especially after what she had just done for him. Did he want her to meet him alone? The thought sent a course of excitement through Maria.

But Max's answer soon tamped it down. "Well, immediately after the show ended, he said he needed to take a long walk by himself. I'm not sure when he's coming back."

Maria's eyes widened in surprise. "But . . . why would he . . ." She'd made him upset. Oh, no, she had not meant to do that! She had been too forward, would he have preferred to hear that song alone?

Max seemed to realize Maria's train of thought and gave a small smile and chuckle, placing his hand on her shoulders. "Do not worry, my dear. Your gift for him was the best thing he could ever have gotten. I just think it touched him so deeply he couldn't keep his emotions to himself. So he decided to take a walk until he has better control over them. You know how he feels about doing certain things in public." His last sentence was in an annoyed tone of voice that let Maria give a small giggle, as did Liesl.

"All the same, I need him to be here," said Maria in a small voice, realizing what was just about to happen. If Georg did not come back before she had to leave . . . would she have enough strength to do this?

Hearing her tone of voice, Max dropped all joking and said, "Maria, what's happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Maria proceeded to tell Max and Liesl what was about to happen…

"I'm glad you all enjoyed the concert," said Dominik in his quiet voice. Sitting on the couch, surrounded by the children, he felt a little strength in him left to give proper good-byes to everybody. "Children, I need to tell you something."

His tone was serious, and the six children immediately silenced to listen. Dominik took a deep breath and looked at each innocent face, so uniquely special. This would be hard, but at least he had this chance. "When I was twelve years old, I got very sick. It nearly killed me, but I survived. But it left my body very weak, and that's why I could never join in with some of your games, though goodness knows I wish I could. Now, I feel my body is ready to rest. So, in about half an hour, Maria is going to take me back to the abbey."

The looks on the children's faces were shocked, sad, and he could tell that the older ones knew what this meant. But Gretl asked, "Why, Uncle Dom?"

It took all of Dominik's will power to not cry at that. So he leaned down to Gretl, who was sitting at his feet. "It's time for me to go, little one. God wants me to go to His house, and it's not an invitation that can be refused." Gretl's eyes grew bright and her lower lip trembled. Dominik gave a sad smiled and stroked her face. "I'll miss you, too, you little trouble-maker. But remember: just think of the time we spent together, and I'll never really be gone."

He kissed her forehead and then heard a sob from the seat next to him. Looking he saw Brigitta with tears on her cheeks. Wrapping an arm around her, he said, "Maria once told me that you notice everything, and that you are very smart. But what I really love is that you use that intelligence for good and not for bad. You'll find, as you grow up, that there are many people who use those talents to hurt others rather than help them. But you are blessed with a good heart as well, so I know you will be a force for good in this world. Remember that, Brigi."

Brigitta nodded and he hugged her while she cried. Looking at the boys, who did not cry but looked somber indeed, he let Brigitta go and turned his attention to the boys. "Kurt, you are one of those few people in the world who can light up a room by just smiling. You will make many people happy as you go out into the world; you already bring so much happiness to the ones you love." Kurt grinned at Dominik, who grinned back. Dominik turned to Frederick, and spoke in a serious tone. "You want to much to make your father proud, Frederick. Know that we are all so proud of you, and you will be a great man very soon." Frederick gave an appreciative nod and small smile. Reaching over, Dominik shook both of the boys hands in a gentlemanly fashion."

His attention then turned to Louisa, who was trying to disguise her tears with a tight expression on his face. "I know you're angry, Lou," he said softly. "It may surprise you, but I am too. So is Maria, and Max, and all of us. It wasn't fair when your mother was taken, and it isn't fair that God wants to take me now. We all have every right to be angry; what we don't have the right to be is angry _forever._ If we stay angry for a long time, we loose sight of the good things in life that are more important. Don't let that happen to you, Louisa, for you know that can happen." Louisa's expression softened and she nodded. She was a lot like her father, and had been the most angry when he had shut them out of his life. She had been the mastermind behind their many pranks on the governesses, and had been the least afraid of incurring their father's anger – she realized now that she had, more than the others, understood that anger, but didn't want to believe it. She nodded in understanding, and got up to lay her head on his lap – she couldn't quite bring herself to hug him. He understood and stroked her hair.

As he did, he heard the sound of soft sobbing that broke his heart. He turned to his left to find the child that was most like him and – in many ways – the dearest to his heart crying into his jacket. This time, he couldn't stop a tear trailing down his cheek and he hugged little Marta close to him. When he spoke to her, it was in a whisper, so only she could hear. "You're never alone, my little one. I know sometimes you feel alone, I felt that way too when I felt shy. But there are so many people who love you, including me, and I'll never stop. I'll always be with you." Marta just held him tighter and quietly cried, and he cried too. This caused the others to silently cry, even the boys.

When Dominik looked at them all again, he said after clearing his throat, "Now, listen, there is something I need you all to do for me." They immediately listened, eager to do anything for him. He nodded towards Maria, who was speaking to Max and Liesl on the other side of the room. "You see Maria? She is my best friend in the whole world, and is my sister just as much as you are all siblings. She will be the most angry, sad, and hurt most of all when she comes back to you. I need you all to be there for her, and show her you love her and always will. She loves each of you so much, and she will need your help. Do you think you can do this, after all of the things she's done for you."

"Oh, yes we can!" they all said, nodding.

"You promise?" he asked, reaching out his hand.

"We promise!" They all placed their hands on top of his, knowing they would keep it.


	26. Remember pt2

The next half hour was the longest half hour Maria had ever spent in her life. She spent nearly all of it pacing restlessly near the front of the hotel lobby. Every few seconds, she would look out the window, praying that she would see the familiar figure of her fiancee coming toward the building. But each time she looked, she was disappointed.

Dominik stayed on the sofa. The children had moved to give him private moments with Max and then Liesl. He considered both dear friends now, and he wanted to have a last conversation with each of them. Liesl could not help but cry – he had become very dear to her as both a music teacher and confidante. He had taught her a lot, not just about music, but also about boys. She had felt it natural to confide in him about Rolfe, and he gave her the point of view she so desperately wanted to understand. She would miss him terribly.

Max did not cry, but never had he looked more sober. As the minutes went by, he could see the energy draining from the young man. Yes, he was definitely going. Back came the memories of the young woman he had known succomb to a similar fate, and he knew he could do nothing to stop it. So, he did the only thing he could do: savor this last moment with his friend.

When done, Max had approached the restless figure of Maria and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around, and realizing what she was doing, sighed and covered her face with her hands. Max hugged her comfortingly as she whispered, "Where is he? Could he have gotten lost? He doesn't know this town."

"Shh, shh," said Max. "Don't worry about him – he can always take care of himself. Though I understand he was feeling overwhelmed, I realize this was not a wise thing for him to do, regardless of what is happening to Dominik. He ought to have realized you'd be in the same state, and I find it unfair to leave you this anxious."

Maria might have been comforted by his words had she not just wanted to see him. She had to see him before she left, she just had to. She was so scared now of what was about to happen. He had lost someone this close before, and she needed to hear anything he could say that would comfort her. Only he could –

Headlights and the noise of a motor came from outside, and Maria's blood froze. It was time, it was time and he wasn't here. Oh, God, how would she get through this?

Max gave her a reassuring look. "It will be all right, my dear. I know how strong you are; Dominik is blessed in the fact that he will not die alone."

A tear escaped Maria's eye at hearing that final word: _die._

"And when your dear captain comes back, I will give him a piece of my mind about this."

Under normal circumstances, Maria would have tried to dissuade Max from it, but the fact that she was hurting more than Georg prevented her from it. "Stay with the children, and comfort them as best you can when we've gone. I will send word when something . . . happens." Even now, she couldn't bring herself to say it.

With a final kiss on the cheek, Max left her side to join the children, and Maria approached Dominik. "Stefan is here, Dom."

Dominik nodded slowly. He was very weak now, and pale. It was an effort to help him up and keep him up for Maria, but she never showed it was difficult. They crossed the room to the silently weeping children and a sorrowful Max. He hugged and kissed each one of them for the last time, and hugged Max tightly. A tear finally escaped Max's eye, and he didn't attempt to wipe it away.

"An extraordinary talent and man," said Max, pulling away and holding Dominik's shoulders.

"Thank you, Max, for everything," he whispered. He looked at the children one last time. "So long and farewell, my dear family."

With last waves and tears, Maria and Dominik exited the hotel. Stefan waited for them in the car. As Maria helped Dominik into the car, she looked around one last time. No sign still. It took all of her effort to repress a sob as she herself got into the car.

As the car drove through Innsbruck, Dominik rested against Maria. It took all of his effort to keep from passing out, and he felt sick. He began shivering slightly, and Maria held him tightly as he rested his head on her shoulder. Her eyes looked out the windows in vain again, and when they had left Innsbruck for good, she allowed her hot tears to run down her face and into Dominik's curls.

Georg wanted to scream, he wanted to curse, he wanted to break something, he wanted to drink until he forgot what he'd done. As he sat at the desk in his hotel room, the best he could do was to rake his hands through his hair and breathe as deeply as he could, trying to calm his anger down so as not to wake his sleeping sons across the room.

The concert had not belonged on Earth – what he had heard he was sure was the stuff of angels. From the moment he had seen Maria walk onto the stage in that dangerous blue dress, it had been a struggle to control himself. When the concert had ended, he knew he had to clear his head and calm his body before seeing her again. If he didn't, he was quite sure he would be unable to control himself in showing his gratitude. And oh, that was frustrating, that he couldn't show her just how much he loved her, how he was grateful to her for what she had shown him tonight!

So, he'd walked to the isolated park nearby and walked until he had to sit down on a bench. The night air was soothing, and helped him gather his thoughts and emotions into some resemblance of sanity. Ready to see her, he'd gotten up and walked back to the hotel, completely unaware of how much time really had passed.

So one can imagine his shock when entered an empty hotel lobby – empty except for Max, who was wearing the most sad and serious expression Georg had ever seen on his charming friend. And when Max had told him what happened – and given him a piece of his mind – well, let's just say that barely managed to keep Georg from not destroying something in that lobby. He realized that it had been foolish – and downright selfish – not to have immediately gone with his family back to the hotel, even if this hadn't happened with Dominik. With the children there and sharing their rooms, of course he could have controlled himself. He should have realized that Maria would have wanted to be sure that she had not scared him, or embarassed him in her performance, and that to cause her to worry had been incredibly selfish.

Now it was nearly 3 AM and he still couldn't sleep. All he could think of was Maria, and the pain she was under, only made worse by him not being there for her. He knew very well the pain she was feeling and the pain she would very soon feel – how could he have been so stupid?

Sitting at the desk with a single candle giving light, Georg recalled what Dominik's last words to him had been, given through Max: "Take care of her." He had failed in that tonight, but he would never to that again, he vowed. He would make this right, and somehow he knew what he had to do.

He pulled out a piece of hotel stationary from the desk drawer and a fountain pen from his pocket. Maria deserved an explanation, a full, honest one and his sincere apology. He would beg, if he had to.

And as he wrote, he could not stop and did not try to stop the first tears he had shed in years from falling onto the paper.


	27. Brother

The next few hours for Maria went by in a blur, and what happened during it: arriving at the Abbey, the tearful good-bye with Stefan, ringing the bell more than once before Sister Margaretta had finally come to the gate, setting Dominik up in the best guest room, spoon-feeding him the little soup he had stomach for, the priest coming to administer the final rites, and the nuns offering words of comfort and farewell to the both of them.

Now, a sharp and stinging sense fo reality hit Maria in the face in the early hours of the morning. She had not slept at all this long night, but she didn't feel at all tired. Now she sat in the chair beside the bed, where Dominik was lying, somewhere between the land of consciousness and deep sleep. She could only be thankful that he was not in any pain – the doctor said that his passing would be as easy as falling asleep. Her mind kept drifting back to Innsbruck, to her family. What were they doing now? Had the children gone to bed? Were they still crying? How was Max holding up? And what – _what_ – had happened to Georg? She was not worried about him – he could take care of himself in any situation. But she couldn't help the anger and hurt beginning to rise in her, even though it was the last thing she wanted to feel towards him under any circumstances.

As if sensing her soul, Dominik slowly opened his hazel eyes to look into her blue ones. "You're angry," he said. His voice was very tired, but calm and clear.

Maria was somehow not surprised: they knew each other better than anyone, and four years apart hadn't changed that. "I don't know if it's right for me to feel it, but I do, Dom."

"You have a right," said Dominik. "But I can understand how he feels too. Take this last piece of advice for me, 'Ria: Let your anger out in someplace safe, then go home and don't shut him out. You need each other."

Biting her lip to hold back tears, Maria nodded. "I promise."

A small pause passed as Dominik reached for her hand, and she took it. Finally, he spoke: "Do you know why I always wanted to come back here when it was my time to go?"

Maria thought for a moment. "Because you knew that the proper rites would be performed?"

"That is one reason," said Dominik slowly. "I remember the times when you and I, when we wanted to escape, would come hear to pray and listen to the sounds of the hymns. Such a soothing effect, because we found an ordered world in our chaos."

Maria nodded thoughtfully. "That was definitely a reason why I chose to become a nun, but I saw it as an escape from my old life, and that's never how you find your life, I realize now. Dom, I've never asked you and I should have when I myself was considering it: did you ever consider a religious vocation yourself?"

Dominik closed his eyes and let out a long breath in thought before speaking slowly. "In the really dark moments, I did think of what it would be like to be a priest, or a deacon, devoting my life to God. And sometimes, thinking of how shy and intrusive I could be, I thought it would suit me. But I never felt God calling me to it in any way; I think that has to happen to everyone before going down their path: God has to point the way. Don't you think so?"

"I do, and always have," said Maria earnestly. "I didn't go to the Abbey until I thought God was calling me there, and that didn't happen until two years after you left . . . I won't deny it, Dom, those years were very hard. I spent as much time out of the house as I could, working the farm and taking little jobs in town as a mother's helper or seamstress. Anything to keep me busy, and away from brooding, that house, and _him_.

"Then, one day just after I'd turned eighteen, I found myself in my tree just outside the walls to the Abbey garden. Looking down at the women working, I saw a young postulant who looked no older than me, and who even looked like me. In that moment, I felt in my heart God telling me to go to the Abbey. So that afternoon, I packed my belongings and left that house and him forever. He would have attempted to stop me if he weren't as drunk as he was."

Maria paused for a moment as a dark shadow seemed to pass over her face. "I found out yesterday . . . he died almost a year ago. The drink had finally caught up with him – found dead outside the local tavern after tripping, hitting his head." Dominik squeezed her hand, but she shook her head. "I loved him less than you loved your parents."

Another paused between the friends as Maria looked out the window; the sun was about to rise. She then continued, as if she hadn't mentioned her uncle. "It wasn't until recently that I realized God called me to the Abbey, not to become a nun, but because it would lead me to where I truly belong: with Georg and the children."

"And when did you feel God's call to be with them?" Dominik asked smiling, his eyes half-opened.

"My first night at the villa, when I sang 'My Favorite Things' with the children during the thunderstorm," she replied smiling. "After their father had scolded all of us, I felt that call ringing tenfold: to give those children all the love I could give."

"And you are. Now what about that Captain of yours?"

Maria shook her head. "The closest I've come to figuring out the moment I first fell in love with him is when he first blew that silly whistle. I don't know what hit me, and I have no idea why it was _that _moment that burned a memory in my heart like that. Then, when we stopped in our dance . . . time itself seemed to stop for a moment. My heart was one fire, and I realized in that moment that I would never be happy without him. It scared me so much I ran away, thinking I'd betrayed God's call to the Abbey. But the Reverend Mother helped me open my heart to the truth as to what path God had planned for me. And frankly . . . I ask every day what I did to deserve so much happiness."

Dominik smiled tenderly at his best friend, and raised his hand to touch her face. "The real reason I wanted to end my time here was because it was a house of love. Yes, it is a house of God, but in my mind, God and love are the same thing. Every time I came here I saw so many acts of love, whether it was a younger sister assisting an older one, or all of the sisters pitching in preparing something for the community. You have as much love in your home, Maria – that's how I know you will be all right, you will all be all right." His eyes filled with tears. "If you didn't have them, I think I would curse God for taking me and leaving you alone. But now, my dear friend, I'm finally not afraid anymore. You can let me go now; you know I'll always be with you."

Tears spilled down Maria's cheeks and she kissed Dominik's hand. "It was you who saved me, Dom," she said, her voice cracking. "I never would have survived those eight years without my parents if it hadn't been for you. Thank you for coming back."

"And it was you who saved me from a lonely life," he said, his own voice cracking now. He brought her face down to his and gave her forehead a final kiss. When their eyes made contact again, he said, "Thank you . . . my sister."

"My brother," she whispered back, kissing his forehead in return.

His gaze drifted over her shoulder and he smiled. "Look, 'Ria, the sun is up."

And indeed it was, Maria saw as she turned her head. The morning rays were beginning to fill the room, and the sky was a rainbow of colors. She could hear a flock of geese in the distance, and she saw them fly in the sky outside. A migratory V.

Somehow Maria knew what it meant, and she turned her head back around to look at Dominik. His gaze had drifted upwards, and as a beam of morning sun lit up his face, he closed his eyes, smiled, and gave his final breath.

And so it was that Dominik passed – no pain, just acceptance and relief. A sister laid herself down on the bed, weeping silently, holding the body of her brother close as his spirit flew away with the geese in the morning sun.

_The story is not over yet – a few more chapters to go, and a few loose ends to tie. Your support has been absolutely amazing, all you readers and reviewers. I never would have gotten this far without you, and neither would have Dominik. : )_


	28. Therapy

The Von Trapp family took an early train ride back to Salzburg. All was quiet on the way back; even the little ones, sensing the sad, tense atmosphere of the family, were calm and quiet. Marta was the most shaky, near tears the whole way home. Georg held her the entire time tightly, giving her the reassurance she needed, and also himself. He hadn't slept at all the previous night, and he hadn't even tried. Somehow, he could feel that Maria wouldn't sleep at all, and even in this small way he wanted to support her.

When they arrived back at the villa, Frau Schmidt greeted them in the main hallway. Max had telephoned her that morning before boarding the train, giving her the full update so she would be prepared to be greeted by nine gloomy faces. The children all made their way upstairs to their rooms, in no spirit to play without their future mother and their uncle Dom. Once they were upstairs, Frau Schmidt pulled out a folded piece of paper from her apron pocket.

"Sir, this telegram came about fifteen minutes ago for the family," she said soberly.

"Thank you, Frau Schmidt," said Georg as he took the telegram from her hand. After she'd left for the kitchen, Georg held his breath and carefully opened the telegram. Max stood just behind him to read over his shoulder.

The telegram was short, but that did not soften the blow:

_Dear Captain Von Trapp – STOP – Dominik passed at sunrise this morning with Maria present. – STOP – His passing was easy, no pain or suffering. – STOP – Burial at the abbey, requested no funeral. – STOP – Maria has run to her mountain to grieve. – STOP – Said she will stop here for her things then will come back home. – STOP – Our prayers and thoughts are with all of you. – STOP – Mother Superior of Nonberg Abbey._

Like a weight on his heart, Georg felt the sadness of Dominik's passing. It was akin to how he would feel when he would loose one of his men in his navy days, one of his good men. So, like he had done each time that had happened, he said a silent prayer for the peace of their souls.

A shuddering sigh from just behind him made him turn his head. Max had a tight and somber look on his face he hadn't seen in a long time. Georg remembered how Max and Dominik had become close friends in the last weeks, and placed a strong, supporting hand on Max's shoulder. "I'll take care of the children now, and Frau Schmidt can help me if I need to leave. You take care of yourself." A small, teasing smile appeared on Georg's lips. "My cuisine is superb and wine cellar unexcelled."

Max gave his friend a small smile of amusement and gratitude. He nodded and made his way towards the kitchen. Before disappearing, he turned back around and called out Georg's name as he was heading for the stairs. Georg stopped and turned around.

"She will be all right, Georg," said Max. "She has the strongest heart I've ever encountered, next to her brother's. She would never leave you again for her grief."

Georg got a sudden choking feeling in his throat at this unexpected comment. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded briskly and made his way up the stairs.

Maria . . . his darling Maria . . . oh, he only knew too well the pain she was going through right now. He refused to be hurt by the fact that she had not come back right away to be comforted – she had chosen to be alone first. He understood that too well, the impulse to shut everyone out, even those they loved. It only made more sense to Georg as he thought about it: the mountain Maria had run to had not only been hers, but a special place she had shared with Dominik throughout their lives. Of course she would go to a place where she thought she could feel his presence as opposed to coming back home: they had known Dominik all of four weeks, Maria had known him her entire life.

Still . . . he wanted her home, safe and sound. He wanted to be able to comfort her, hold her, let her know that she was not alone, would never be alone again. The most agonizing aspect was the fact that he did not know when she would be coming back. Would she come back that day, or stay longer? Though she had always insisted on it, was she really safe on that mountain after dark? What would she eat? What -  
The soft voices of his children brought Georg back to the present moment. He had arrived just outside the door of the older girls' room. Knowing he had to be the one to tell his children and comfort them, he rubbed his hace with his palm and knocked on the door.

"Come in," called the voices of several of his younger ones. Opening the door, he found all seven children gathered together on the beds: Louisa and Liesl on her bed with Gretl in Liesl's arms, Brigitta and Frederich on her bed, and Kurt and Marta on Louisa's bed, Kurt holding Marta's hand.

Georg remembered five years ago when Agathe had died – he himself had been drowning in grief and couldn't bear to look at his children, so he'd asked their grandmother to tell them. From that moment on he had pushed them away out of his own selfish grief, and everything he had done since then had become regrets. But that ended now with this chance he had to comfort his beloved children.

He offered a small smile to them all. "It's nice to see you all sitting together without Frederich and Louisa fighting over nothing."

The children smiled. "That's why we're on separate beds," said Frederich, proud that he was able to be mature for his father.

Georg nodded and moved toward Louisa's bed. Marta held up her hands and Georg complied, gathering her up into his lap as he sat down beside Kurt. He sighed heavily before speaking. "Children, a telegram has just come from the abbey."

His children gave him their complete attention, looks of fear crossing their faces.

Georg braced himself and said, "Dominik passed away early this morning."

Marta immediately began to cry, and he hugged her to him. Gretl did the same thing with Liesl, who couldn't stop a few tears from running down her own face. The boys hung their heads, and Louisa began to pace across the room, trying to control her emotions. Brigitta drew her knees up to her chest, hugging herself and burying her face in her knees.

The sight was heartbreaking to their father. He held Marta tightly to him, rubbing her back soothingly, determined to stay strong for them. For five minutes the only sounds in the room were the sobs of the little ones, unsteady breathing, and the sound Louisa's harsh footsteps.

Finally, Brigitta spoke in a timid voice. "Father, did it . . . was he . . . did it hurt?"

Georg shook his head adamently. "No, he just fell asleep. He never suffered."

Brigitta breathed a sigh of relief and rested her cheek on her right knee.

Marta tugged on the lapel of his jacket, her cheek resting on his chest. "What is it, sweetheart?" he asked softly.

"When is Mother coming back?" she asked. All of the rest of the children looked at their father for the answer to that question. The sight of those seven innocent and fearful pairs of eyes all asking the same question brought a pain to his heart because he couldn't answer it.

"She needed some time to herself, children, but she'll be back soon," he said, trying to convince both him and the children.

"Where did she go?" asked Kurt.

"Her mountain," he replied.

Gretl brought up her head, saying, "Mother taught us Do-Re-Mi there! We had a picnic and played games, too."

"It was about a week after she came," Liesl said, remembering and wiping her tears. "She'd just finished our play clothes and wanted to have a picnic to celebrate. We all helped make the lunch, and we had so much fun just walking around Saltzburg. Anything we forgot to pack we bought at the market."

"I remember you dropping a tomato, Gretl," said Kurt.

"It was an accident!" said Gretl indignantly. Liesl gave a watery chuckle and kissed her sister's head.

"We know, Gretl, we know," she said.

Georg smiled at the sight of his children, already beginning to heal. A sudden idea came to him. "What else has she done for you?"

"She sings and plays with us," said Gretl, glad to have an answer.

"She gives us advice when we don't know what to do," said Frederich.

"She makes us laugh when we're sad," said Kurt.

"She reads us stories before we go to sleep," said Brigitta.

"And she sings us lullabies, too," said Marta.

Louisa finally stopped pacing and sat beside her father. She took a deep calming breath before she spoke. "She gave us you back," she said, looking at her father. Georg once again felt that choking feeling in his throat, and reached out to stroke his daughter's cheek. That made Louisa's tears fall, and she buried her face in her father's shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her while he held Marta with the other.

"Yes, she did," he murmured. "And because she's given us all so much, do you think you could help me give something to her?"

"Yes, of course, Father!" said Louisa earnestly, and the children said similar assurances.

Georg took his time looking at each of his children as he spoke to them. "I know you are all sad that Dominik has passed; I am sad too. Maria is the most sad of all, because she knew him for as long as she can remember. What she's going through is like what would happen if you were to loose a brother or sister.

"Last night, I wrote a letter to Maria telling her how much I love her, how grateful I am, and how I will not leave her ever. Would you all do the same?"

The children agreed with all of their hearts, and soon the sounds of low chatter and writing on paper filled the room. Georg helped the little ones with various words and letters, while the others wrote their letters in silence. It was very theraputic for all of them, driven by the love they had for the woman who had made them a whole family again.

This project took a good portion of the day, and when each letter was finished and sealed, Georg promised to deliver them to the abbey for Maria to read. Softly closing the door behind him, he knew what he had to do now, before seeing Maria again.

If he was going to be what she needed now, he needed to be the best man he could be. And he knew where to start.


	29. Letters

When Maria opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a sky of light blue, orange and gold, with clouds tinged purple and pink. The wind was soft against the skin of her cheek, and she could feel the fringe of her hair tickle her forehead as it moved in the breeze. Her body felt a little stiff from sleeping on the ground, but that was to be expected. She rubbed her face with pressure, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. Sitting up, she arched her back and stretched, thankful she had woken up before dark. Then again, she hadn't really planned to fall asleep; the sleepless night had caught up with her. She knew it was time to go back, and was not angry about it. Her anger felt all drained out after these hours on her mountain. She had run, she had screamed, she had thrown every stone she could find in her little brook: anything to keep from crying. She did not want to cry like that yet. The time didn't feel right.

Blowing a kiss to her beloved mountain, she got up and leisurely made her way down to the Abbey. By the time she had come back, the sun had set completely. Sister Margaretta opened the gate for her. Once inside, Sister Margaretta wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Maria.

Maria gave a heavy sigh. "Drained. I believe I've spilled out every emotion in me in the last twenty-four hours." Was it really only twenty-four hours ago that she had sung on the stage at the festival in her hometown? Already, that seemed like a lifetime ago. When they reached Maria's small room, Maria pulled the sister in for a close hug. "Thank you so much for everything, sister. Please tell the Reverend Mother how grateful I am. I'll leave in the morning."

"Of course, Maria," she said. "We loved him too."

Maria nodded and put her hand on the door handle. Sister Margaretta began to walk away but suddenly turned around, remembering something.

"Oh, Maria! Some letters came for you while you were gone. I left them on your night table."

Maria's eyes widened. Mail? Where would she get mail from? Only from . . .

Suddenly feeling wide awake, she nodded. "Thank you, sister."

Sister Margaretta gave a small, warm smile and headed back down the hallway.

After closing the door behind her, Maria quickly sat down on her bed, reaching for the bundle of letters waiting on her night-table. Deciding to read them in the order they were stacked, Maria found, as she read the first seven letters, they were from each of the children, from youngest to oldest.

. . . _We love you, Mother! . . ._

_ . . . You are the nicest, prettiest, goodest mother in the world! . . ._

_ . . . How can we ever thank you for bringing so much back into our lives?. . ._

_ . . . Dominik was so blessed to have a friend like you, and we are so blessed to have a mother like you . . ._

_ . . . I now know God didn't abandon us, because he sent us you to give us back all we hold dear, including our father . . ._

_ . . . Mother, I love you very much and will do anything to make you proud . . . _

_ . . . I once told you I didn't need a governess, and I was right: I needed a mother and a friend. And I've gained both. I don't know what any of us would do without you. We love you very much, and hope you come home soon . . ._

Tears in her eyes, Maria kissed each letter after she had read them. Her head spun from the things she had read – seven different hands but all said the same thing. They had all called her "mother" in each letter . . . These were her children now, and she loved them with all her heart. Already, she longed to see them again, but she was scared, too. What if she couldn't control her emotions in front of them? The last thing she wanted to do was scare them or worry them. _It's too late for them not to worry._ She felt a stab of guilt for not coming immediately home . . . but she just couldn't right after . . . they didn't need to see her anger.

The next short letter came from Max, dear Max:

_Dear Maria,_

_It is such a joy for me to see the family I have made my own go from such sadness to such joy, and you are solely to blame for that. Please remember that they will always love you and will support you through this, including myself. When I was not much younger than you, I knew a girl named Cecilia, whom the scarlet fever had weakened. She played the harp and sang like an angel, and I must admit she is the reason I grew to love music so much – I am not just a talent scout eager to make money, though that certainly does not hurt. My dear, I have known Georg since I was your age, and I've seen him through the best and worst times. He is in agony that he was not there for you last night, and he will do anything to make up for that. Know that when you come home, we will all take care of you. I know you have lost a brother today – I lost a friend – but perhaps you could consider seeing a very charming sponge as a brother, as well. I know I see a dear sister when I see you._

_Max Detweiler_

Oh, Max, dear, dear Max. Gladly she accepted him as a brother. He may be a sponge, but he was a good man. She placed the letter on top of the ones from the children.

There was one letter left, and she knew exactly who it would be from. Suddenly, her heart began to flutter with nervousness. Her fingers shaking, she picked up the last envelop, addressed to her in refined but masculine writing. She opened the envelop, withdrew the letter, and began to read the letter with a few teardrops on the page . . .

_My beloved Maria,_

_ There are many things that I regret doing, and you know better than most what those things are. And it breaks my heart that I have to add to that list now the fact that I chose myself over you. The only thing I can do is give you the honest truth, though in no way is it an excuse._

_ My love, nothing could now convince me you are not an angel, not after watching you sing. When I saw you walk onto the stage in that dress that matches your eyes, I went straight back to that night when I found you sitting under a tree in the moonlight. And your song . . . I will spend the rest of my life trying to answer the question of how I came to have your love. I don't deserve it, especially after what I did to my children since their mother died. And the way I treated you at first, and how I yelled at you that day when all along, deep inside me, I knew you were right. And yet, you came to love me. _

_ You must forgive me, my love, for not finding any words to express my gratitude for that miracle of a song. The truth is that no words could possibly express my gratitude for it. So, I will only ask that you be patient – only until we are married will I be able to at least begin to show you my gratitude._

_ That was the reason I needed to take a walk after I saw you perform. It took all of my strength not to rush backstage, take you in my arms, and show you all of the love and gratitude you deserve. But I must be patient; you are worth the wait. I promised you once I would never give you cause to fear me, and I will keep that promise._

_ There was another reason I had to be alone to control my emotions, and that had to do with the song you sang with your brother. I have lost a best friend, too, and that happened when I lost Agathe. You two would have gotten along like sisters – when I think of it now, she was as gentle and talented as Dominik. Before she passed, she told me that the children needed a mother, and I needed someone to love me and whom I could love. She let me go the day she died, but it took me until that day, five years later, that my eyes were opened to my children, and to you. She will always be in my memories, and she watches over all of us. I didn't believe I could fall in love again so strongly, but she was right: I have, and this love I feel for you will never end._

_ Maria, I know only too well the pain of grief, but I will never try to pretend to know what it feels like to loose a brother so close to you. Please know that I will be here for you when you are ready to come home. I will wait for however long it takes, even if it means postponing the wedding if you need more time to heal. And when you do come home, if you want me, come to me. No matter what I am doing or what the time or place, do not be afraid to come and find me. I will drop everything and keep you safe in my arms._

_ You have given me so much, my love. Let me give something back to you. But I will not force you to do anything. When you are ready, I will be waiting with open arms._

_ One thing more, my darling: I love you. With all my heart, I will always love you._

_ Yours, Georg_

The few teardrops that had stained the written page were soon joined by a few new ones as the young lady read the letter from her lover.

Five minutes later, Maria was practically running through the streets of Saltzburg, to the dirt country road, all the way back to where her family and love were waiting for her.

_The next chapter will be their reunion, which I am greatly looking forward to writing. They've been apart long enough, don't you think?_

_Also, if any of you are disappointed about me not writing out all seven of the letters the children wrote, I can write them out in a separate fic if you really want them. This would have been a long chapter if I'd done it, and I don't have much time to spare – had to focus on the main point, which was Georg's letter. So please don't hate me, and I'll update as soon as I can – I want to make this next chapter the best it can be._


	30. Reunion pt1

"When the Lord closes a door . . . right here he opens a window."

Thinking of all of the times in her life that phrase had applied to her, Maria simply couldn't resist saying it aloud as she climbed through her bedroom window at the Villa. After she did, a small silent laugh emanated in her chest. She clapped a hand to her mouth, feeling instantly guilty, but a few seconds later, a true thought crossed her mind: _Dominik would have found it funny, too._ A warm feeling filled her heart, and she let out a long exhale in relief. It was all right, she realized, to smile again.

Maria knew when she had come back to the house that the doors would be locked; they always were by the time everyone went to bed, and it was now almost midnight. Before Georg had come back from Vienna, Liesl and Louisa had shown her just how to climb up to her window from the outside wall. It really was easier when she thought, and one could easily carry something on the way up, whether a suitcase or a jar of spiders.

After closing the window behind her, blocking out the cool night air, Maria became acutely aware of how sweaty, sore and dirty she was. After spending hours on her mountain, sleeping on the ground, and practically running all the way home, she couldn't expect to smell like edelweiss, could she? So the first thing she did was take a shower, and she felt instantly refreshed and cleansed.

She did not feel sleepy, only fatigued, but that was not enough to persuade her to fall asleep. Feeling a strange restlessness and eagerness to see her family again, she decided to just check on the children. Plus, the last thing she wanted to be right now was alone. She needed a task to do.

Putting on her nightgown, robe and slippers, Maria left her room and made her way towards the rooms belonging to the family.

When she passed Max's room, she did not stop but sent a silent prayer of thanks in gratitude. Soon she would thank Max for all he had done for her and her brother.

When reaching the boy's room, Maria quietly opened the door and looked in. Kurt's covers were tossed nearly on the floor – he was not a sound sleeper. So, smiling fondly, Maria tiptoed in and began to wrap the covers back around him. Kurt opened his eyes and they widened.

"Mother!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around her shoulder. Another laugh escaped from Maria, not soundless but not loud either, and hugged him back.

"Mother, is that you?" came Frederick's voice from the other side of the room, groggy from sleep.

"Yes, boys, it's me, I've just come back," she said, pulling away from Kurt, smoothing the covers around hm. "Thank you so much for your letters, they were lovely." She said this genuinely, looking at both of the tousled blond heads on their pillows.

"You're welcome," said Frederick in a pleasant and satisfied way, much like his father, making Maria smile.

"We're glad you're back," said Kurt earnestly. Maria nodded, and kissed him goodnight. She went to Frederick and did the same, glad he did not try to be older than his age this time.

"Good night, my boys," she said quietly at the door.

"Good night, mother," they said in unison, and Maria closed the door behind her.

When she came to the door of the older girls' room, somehow she was not surprised to hear the sounds of hushed voices. Brigitta loved to stay up as late and she could with whatever book she was reading, and sometimes Liesl and Louisa would have late night conversations with each other – usually on the days when a telegram was delivered. Softly opening the door, she found all three of the girls on sitting on Liesl's bed. When they turned their heads to the doorway they almost exclaimed in happiness, but Maria quickly put a finger to her lips when she saw a sleeping Gretl in Liesl's arms. They managed to stay quiet as Maria quickly closed the door behind her and went over to the bed.

Wordlessly, she opened her arms and Brigitta immediately rushed into them. "I'm so glad you're back, Mother," whispered Brigitta. Maria rubbed her back soothingly, then released her so she could hug Louisa.

"Thank you for coming back," said Louisa into Maria's shoulder, barely audibly. Maria held her all the tighter.

"And why wouldn't I? Only with you and your father could I ever be happy or hope to heal again. In fact, it's already begun to heal." She pulled away to look each girl in the face. "Your letters helped me a great deal – thank you so much, my darlings. And don't think I will ever leave you again, ever. Only God can take me away from you now, and hopefully, that is not any time soon."

She gathered both Louisa and Brigitta to her again, while Liesl looked on with shining eyes. Maria asked, "How have you all been? I'm sure this hasn't been easy for you either."

"The letters were father's idea," said Liesl, quietly enough not to wake Gretl. "After we found out Dominik had passed, he told us that you would be the most hurt and in need. We talked of all of the things you have given to us, and asked us to write our gratitude and love to you while you were gone, so you would know we loved and missed you."

Maria was touched to the core; again, Georg surprised her with how much he was willing to do for her. "Did he bring the letters to the Abbey?"

"Yes, he said he would drop them off," replied Louisa. "Then he said he had some errands to run. When he came home it was suppertime, but he said he wasn't hungry and needed to close his eyes for a while. He looked tired and drained so we didn't question him. He didn't come back down after that, so Frau Schmidt and Uncle Max helped us to bed."

Maria nodded, taking in this information. As bad as it sounded, she was grateful that Georg had not attempted to see her. He understood what she was going through – he was waiting for her to come to him for comfort, he couldn't force it on her. Her heart filled with a tender love. She looked at Liesl. "Did this little one have a nightmare?"

Liesl smiled and nodded. "I heard her fussing in her room as I went to get something to drink, and I decided to bring her in here so as not to wake Marta."

Maria nodded. "Come girls, we all need some sleep now," she said, leading Brigitta and Louisa to their beds. After kissing each of them good-night, she came back to Liesl. She kissed her face too, and held out her arms. "I'll take her back to bed."

"Thank you, mother," said Liesl as Maria took her smallest one in her arms. With a final smile at the girls, Maria closed the door behind her. As she walked down the hallway, she felt a tiny pair of arms wrap around her neck. "Mother?" came a tiny voice, half-asleep.

"Yes, love, I'm home," murmured Maria, kissing the top of Gretl's head. Quietly, she carried her back into her room, only to hear the sounds of Marta's fussing – another nightmare had struck. Her heart melting, Maria, still carrying Gretl, went over to Marta's bed. Sitting down, she set Gretl on one leg and began to stroke Marta's face. "Marta, Marta . . ."

Slowly, Marta opened her eyes, and her eyes glowed. "Mother! You're here!" With that, she reached up and Maria gathered both of the little ones to her tightly.

"Bad dreams tonight?" she murmured.

Marta nodded, and so did Gretl. Maria smiled. "Well, you're safe now, and it's all in your imagination. It can't hurt you. Now, tell me, did you two write those lovely letter all by yourselves?"

Both little ones gave proud smiles. "Father helped me a little bit," said Gretl, "but I did all my letters myself."

"I didn't need any help at all!" said Marta.

Maria gave an exaggerated but still genuine gasp and smile. "My smart girls! I'm so proud of you! Thank you so much – your letters made me very happy."

"Mother?" asked Marta, in her quiet, timid voice again.

"Yes, my dear?" said Maria.

"Will we ever see Dominik again?"

Maria felt a sensation of her heart being stabbed with a small knife, but she didn't show it. "We will see him again in heaven, but not on earth. He is with the angels now. But he is watching over all of us and is never truly gone. Here," she put a finger to Marta's head, "and here." Her finger went to her heart. "All right?"

Both little girls nodded, understanding in their childlike way.

"Please sing us a lullaby, mother," said Gretl.

"My pleasure," said Maria, and she proceeded to obey the wishes of the little girls. When she sang, Gretl had fallen back asleep in her arms. After settling her in her own bed with a kiss, Maria went back to Marta and watched as her eyes drooped closed again. "I love you, mother," she said softly as she drifted to sleep.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Maria murmured back, her heart full, and kissed her forehead.

After closing the door behind her, Maria felt stuck for a moment. She couldn't go back to her empty room again, she just couldn't. Her emotions felt a hair away from breaking, and she couldn't be alone for that again. There was only one place she wanted to go, but should she? Thoughts of propriety swam through her mind, as they had the night she had learned of Dominik's painful past. It had stopped her seeking comfort that night, and that had led to one of the worst nights of her adult life.

But after that had happened, just the next day and later in his letter, what had he told her? "Never be afraid to come to me, no matter the time or place." From somewhere in the most honest part of her heart, she found a determination from her need, and resolutely made her way towards Georg's room.

_Hahaha, when I said "their reunion," I was including the entire family, not just Georg. I mean, they all wrote letters, right? And before you all break out the pitchforks and torches, here is my reasoning: I want to get this next chapter right and the best that it can be. I mean, with that and an epilogue, this story will reach its end. So sorry for not completely satisfying you, but I need to make sure this next chapter is in its best form._

_Also, dear readers, please keep this in mind: just because she is going to his room does not mean this chapter will get a higher rating – this isn't that kind of a story, he's a gentleman, she's a Catholic/former postulant, and it is far from the right time for that when she's grieving like this. But that's just my opinion._

_I promise I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks to all who read and review!_


	31. Reunion pt2

When Maria opened the door, her main priority was to be as quiet as possible – she didn't think she'd ever done anything so deliberately silent in her life. Truth be told, she didn't know for sure what she wanted to happen once she opened the door. Did she want to wake him, or would just his presence be enough to sooth her until she was ready to sleep herself? The latter, at the very least. She needed to see him.

Deciding not to wake him, she slipped inside and shut the door behind her as silently as she could. The room was dark, except for the moonlight coming in through the open windows. It was quite cool in the room, and she hugged her robe tightly to her. Inhaling, she could smell his unique scent, which she welcomed to her aching heart. The only sounds in the room were the slight breeze coming from outside and a deep, slow, steady breathing coming from the other side of the room.

Maria walked slowly and quietly towards the source of that soothing sound. The moonlight revealed a large four-poster bed, and a man sleeping on its left side. What surprised Maria was that he slept on top of the blankets, and was still clothed in his day clothes, minus his shoes, jacket and tie. One arm was bent up, his hand resting near his head. Maria remembered Louisa saying her father had gone to rest his eyes after he had come back from his errands; he must have been sleeping for quite some time. How much had he slept the previous night, then?

Maria came closer to the bed and stopped when she stood at the opposite side from the one he was lying on. She rarely had a chance to watch him without reserve. Before their engagement, she would always stop herself from staring for too long because shame and guilt would be mixed with her feelings. And when their feelings had been declared, he ususally caught her with a smirk and she would lower her eyes, blushing. But now she could just look at him without being self-conscious.

She knew her fiance to be a man who always behaved perfectly in public, whether in looks, behavior or speaking. When with the people closest to him, his layers would peel back like an union. With his children, he was still getting used to being so open with them again, even though she knew it was what he wanted. To show his vulnerability to even those closest to him always gave him a self-conscious air. She remembered how he had given a sheepish smile and shrug after singing "Edelweiss," and how he had tried too hard to be casual and cool when he'd found her by the gazebo that night. Looking back on these times now, it seemed utterly adorable to her.

But from the moment the walls between them had broken, never had he been scared to be vulnerable with her. He'd taken that chance in order to find out if she felt as strongly for him, and only now she realized how nervous he must have been. But once they'd shared that wonderful first kiss, Maria remembered looking into his eyes again. His fear was gone but his eyes had shown her everything – never again was he afraid to show her how he felt. Most poignantly of all, she remembered his eyes when he'd said, "I love you." Completely open, completely honest, completely vulnerable, and completely sincere. This was a man who'd been trained practically from the cradle to keep his emotions in check and under wraps, and the fact that he let her in . . . He trusted her completely.

Now, he was the most vulnerable she'd ever seen, and her heart seemed to call for him. Maria could no longer resist closing the distance between them, so cautiously she laid herself down on the empty side of the bed, on top of the blankets like him. Resting her head on the pillow, Maria realized how comfortable the bed was. Considering how this would soon be not only his, but their bed, she was glad.

Maria also realized that she would also have to get used to sharing her bed with Georg. Looking at him, she realized that this was the sight she would wake up to every morning. She found no cause for complaints whatsoever. Her eyes wandered over the face she loved so much, and noticed how messy his hair now was. Had it just been from sleep, or from raking his fingers through it multiple times?

Her gaze then wandered to the pillow case and she silently gasped. The shade of the pillow case was different than the one she was lying on. In fact, she now remembered that a pillow was missing from her room. She remembered wearing his jacket when he had been in Vienna and she'd missed him so much . . . Her emotions finally caught up with her, and it took all of her energy to not make a sound during her sobs, which she buried in the pillow beneath her head.

Though she made no sound, her body shook almost violently in her efforts. So it should have come as no surprise when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

Gasping, she turned her head and saw that Georg had woken up. He was now lying on his side, gripping her shoulder. His eyes locked with hers, and she saw in his gaze all of the love and understanding in the universe. In that moment, Maria knew that she was safe.

Maria reached out her arms, and Georg pulled her to him. As he held her tightly to his chest, she allowed herself to give in to her grief. She was in the safest shelter now, and this time, she held nothing back while she cried.

In later years, neither Maria nor Georg could say how long she cried for. Never once did Georg's arms slacken or loosen while she sobbed. Eventually, her sobs calmed and she began to breathe heavily, trying to calm herself. Georg moved one of his arms and stroked her partially dried hair. He placed a few kisses to her head, noticing how warm it was from crying. Completely drained, she drifted into a peaceful, dreamless, and healing sleep. Georg drifted in and out, not as tired as she, but his arms remained protectively embracing her.

Some hours later, Maria woke in his arms. She stirred a little, and Georg, who was awake, noticed. Georg whispered into her hair, "Can I get you anything, love?"

She heaved a heavy sigh, then replied in a small hoarse voice. "Water, please."

Kissing her head again, Georg gently extracted her from his arms and got up to get some water from his bathroom. Maria sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, already missing his protective touch. The open windows made it all the more chilly, even in her thick robe and nightgown.

Less than a minute later, Georg came back in holding a full glass of water and with a towel draped over his arm. She took the glass from him with a small "Thank you" and drank it carefully, focusing on one sip at a time. Georg rubbed her back soothingly, keeping his eyes focused on her face, ready to do anything that she wanted. When she had finished her water, he took the glass back and handed her the towel. As she wiped her wet and raw face, she felt much more calm and collected. Her anger had been released on the mountain, and how her sorrow had met a similar fate – and only in Georg's arms would she have felt safe enough to do that.

A breeze came in from the nearest window, ruffling the curtains and brushing against Maria's body, sending a shiver down her body. "Why do you keep all of the windows open?" she asked, not annoyed only curious.

"Are you cold?" he asked, concerned, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Just barely," she said, then leaned into his chest. "But, as I've told you before, you are very warm. You almost radiate heat, it's quite amazing."

Georg smiled and silently chuckled, wrapping his arms around his love, glad to hear the charm in her voice again. "Well, whenever I was on a ship, I had to sleep in small, cramped quarters, often with more than one person. Because it was below deck and there were no windows, it was always unnaturally warm. It made me miss the fresh air very much, especially of home. So I never take it for granted."

"I like that," she murmured, smiling into his shirt.

"When did you get home, and how?" asked Georg. He'd been asleep for longer than he'd meant to be, as he'd discovered when he'd woken up and it was after midnight. He felt more than heard a presence beside him, and assumed it would be one of his children who'd had a bad dream. But turning his head, his breath caught in his throat: Maria was lying beside him, silently sobbing into a pillow. From that moment on, it was as if everything else in the world disappeared, and there was only her. She needed him; she'd acknowledged that by coming to his room. Almost ashamedly, Georg thought of the many times he'd imagined and dreamed of her being in this room – all fantasies that were unfit for the children to hear. Never had he imagined, even today, that she would actually come here of her own free will before their marriage. But the reason was everything, and he realized just how brave she really was. The fact that she had come to him in this way meant that she trusted him completely. She trusted that he would do what she needed him to do, and not take advantage of her. His heart warmed with more tenderness than it had ever felt. Turning on his side, he'd reached over and touched her shoulder, telling her silently, "I'm right here."

Maria replied to his question, "Oh, less than an hour before coming in here. I walked, almost ran, all the way back."

"Why?" he asked, relieved that nothing had happened to her on the way back, such as getting lost or something worse.

"Well, after reading all of the letters, especially yours, I just couldn't be away from home any longer. I needed to see you again." She looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Are you . . . are you mad at me? I mean, this is your room and I didn't knock –"

Georg put a finger to her lips. "None of my doors are closed to you, Maria, never. I'm glad you came to me, and relieved. Grief can easily block a person off from people – that is what happened to me. But you took a brave step, one that took me five years to make: you recognized your need for others to heal. Thank you, Maria."

Maria's eyes filled with small tears. "I just . . . I wanted to feel safe. And the only place I feel safe is with you."

Georg kissed her forehead very tenderly, and Maria sighed. "Did you think I would really not come back?"

He shook his head. "I knew you would; I was just afraid of how you might be when you did. Would you be angry, or distant? Would you keep to yourself and not let me help you? That was my biggest fear. I was afraid you would make the same mistakes that I made when I was grieving."

Maria nodded in understanding. "I lived my life as if Dominik were dead for four years," she said pensively, resting her head on his shoulder while his fingers entwined with hers. "No word, no letters, he just disappeared. I mourned then, too, for the loss of my best friend and the only good thing in my life. But now . . . I would change nothing that's happened. He was smart leaving like that: I needed to learn how to live life to the fullest without him, learn to find the beautiful things on my own. He let me learn independence. And when he was gone, I always knew that, wherever he was, he still loved me. That's how it is now, too. I know it. He will never be completely gone."

As Maria spoke these words, it was as if she were only just discovering this. A slightly awe-struck look crossed her face as she spoke, and when she was done, it was also peaceful. "I'm going to be all right," she murmured. "I can see that now." She looked at Georg and gave a small smile. "I know that now because this time, I know that there are people who love me, and with them, I can do anything."

Suddenly, tears came to Georg's eyes, too. He was overwhelmed by the woman he loved – how could she be so perfect. Wordlessly, he cupped her cheek with his hand and searched her eyes as if for an answer. "I don't deserve you, angel," he said, his voice almost breaking.

Maria heard this, and pressed her forehead to his, squeezing his hand tighter. "It is I who don't deserve you, Georg," she whispered. "You are the finest, bravest man I have and ever will know. And yet here we are – God means to have us together, and frankly, I have no wish to argue that. In fact, I'm afraid you're stuck with me, because there is no way I could ever let you go."

Georg took a long, shuddering breath, and tears escaped from his eyes down his cheeks. Maria tenderly kissed them away. "Oh, beloved . . ." she whispered. "I'm here, I'm right here."

Almost fiercely, Georg held her to him again. Here, at last, was his other half, his better half. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. He wanted to kiss her, but he was very much aware of where they were. He would not, could not, loose himself in her. Not yet. They would both regret it. She felt the same, and knew it too. So, Georg took her hands and kissed them tenderly. He looked out the window and saw it was nearly dawn. "Will you come outside and watch the sunrise with me?"

Maria smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

_So, I'd originally intended for an epilogue to end it, but I will just end it with a final chapter. Can't believe I started this story so long ago and it's very nearly done. And it isn't until now that I know just how I want this story to end!_

_Eternal gratitude to the readers and reviewers. Hope this reunion left you satisfied._


	32. New Morning

Both rose from the bed and moved towards the door. As Georg opened it, Maria gave the smallest giggle. The sound was beautiful to his ears. "What is it?"

She pointed to his bed. "May I have my pillow back?"

For the first time since they had known each other, Georg blushed a little, and that made her giggle again. Giving a dramatic sigh of resignation, he walked back to the bed and picked it up. "You've caught me, my dear." Coming back to her, he handed it to her with a small smile. "I can't deny how much I missed you."

"I understand the habit well," said Maria as they exited his room and headed towards hers. At Georg's inquiring look at her own red cheeks, Maria explained shyly: "You remember the first night after our engagement? It was cold, you wrapped your jacket around me, and it rained . . ."

"Ah, yes," said Georg, smiling fondly at those lovely memories. "I never did get that back."

She gave a sheepish smile. "I don't regret not giving it back before your trip to Vienna. I had something of yours to hold on to while you were gone."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. They had reached her room now, and waited outside as she changed out of her nightgown and into a dress. When she came back out, she was wearing the blue dress he loved so much, with his blazer hanging over her arm. "Beautiful," he said. Maria smiled and blushed, remembering the first time he had said that to her. She offered him the blazer back and he put it on. It was no longer starched and ironed; there were a few creases in it from the times Maria had wrapped it around herself. But as he put it on, he knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

They still had some time before the sun rose, and Georg suddenly remembered something. He held out his hand and said, "Will you come to the study with me? There are some things there for you."

Curious, Maria nodded and placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her to the study. Once there, Georg went right to his desk while Maria stood in the doorway. From a drawer, he pulled out . . . Maria gasped. It was the scrapbook that Dominik had made, had made for her, of his life. She noticed that it seemed more thick than it once had been. Wordlessly, Georg came over to Maria and held it out to her. Gingerly, she took it in her hands. Suddenly, she felt the need to feel more of his presence again. "Can we go down to the piano?"

Georg nodded, and they left the study and walked down the stairs in silence. Once inside the music room, both sat down at the piano bench. They kept the instrument closed; there would be time for music later.

Maria's hands trembled as she opened the thick cover. Georg placed a hand on her back, letting her know he was right here. She gasped when she saw what was right in front: many sheets of music, all of the notes and symbols hand-drawn and written carefully. The titles were all written in Dominik's hand, with his signature beneath it. He had transcribed each of his compositions down, so they would not die with him. They were all there. It was a beautiful sight to Maria's eyes. She gave a watery laugh as she fingered through the pages, shaking her head. "So this is how he kept himself occupied all these days, up in his room . . . I should have known he wasn't just sitting there idle."

Though he'd shown her the scrapbook pages all before, she felt like she was looking at them with new eyes. Georg, who had not yet seen it, observed just as fascinated. He saw many little writings, papers, and pictures, mostly of two people: one a boy with abundant curls and a gentle face, and the other a girl with a long golden mane and sparkling big eyes.

Near the end, in the final pages, they came across a picture of the girl, very nearly a woman, who looked to be about sixteen years of age. Her long hair was blowing freely in the wind, as was the skirt of her simple dress. Despite the dark bruises on her bare forearms – Georg noticed them with a cringe – the young lady had a genuine smile on her face. It was very strange for him to see this picture of Maria. Not just because she was younger, or that her hair was so different, but because her face was so much the same. That same simple joy and beauty was still there, despite the signs that she had no real reason to be happy. This was, he thought, the miracle of Maria.

Between the last pages, Maria found an envelope with her name on it in Dominik's writing. She didn't feel scared, really, but her heart seemed to both warm and shake at the same time in anticipation and anxiousness. It was the strangest sensation. With trembling fingers, she opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. It wasn't very long, and Maria read it through quickly. By the time she had finished, her eyes had teared up again, and her lips were trembling. Georg rubbed her back soothingly, ready to hold her if she were to cry again.

But she didn't. Instead, she looked at him. She had never looked at him like that before, as if she were trying to decide if he were . . . worthy or something like that. Georg suddenly felt nervous, not knowing what she was looking for in him and hoping she would find it. She seemed to, for the next moment, she was reading the letter again, this time aloud, in a voice full of emotion:

_Maria,_

_ Just writing your name invokes images from each of the stages of my life. My earliest memory is of us as very little ones, barely walking straight. You were always faster than me, but always the first to trip over her own feet, too. That makes us even, then._

_ The next image is the schoolhouse. We always sat next to each other, and you would encourage me to answer questions when you knew I had the answers. From the start, you were always there to make sure I did not stay locked within myself. And outside, when the boys would tease me, you would chase them away yelling fiercely, "You leave him alone, he's better than all you lot!" My dear protector, you were very brave but you were quite a sight too. But I still thank you for that._

_ And then the dark years came, for the both of us. I alone saw your tears when your dear parents were taken. I alone saw the bruises and the blood that monster drew from you in his drunken rages. I alone helped you to bandage yourself up when he was rougher than usual. And you alone saw me tear out my hair in my frustration with the people I was forced to call family. You alone heard all of my insecurities and fears. _

_ For a long time, we were all each other had in the world. It was us against the world. But that had to change – we both knew it couldn't go on like that forever, my sisters. Our paths are separate, but a greater love holds us. I thought of you constantly when we were apart, and I was guilty too, but it was something we both needed to do. _

_ And now I know I can finally accept my fate and join our Father who loves us and who watched over us in our darkest times. I know now that on Earth too you are surrounded by people you not only love, but who love you in return. You have so much now: seven children who call you mother – and rightly so – and a fine, brave man who would do anything to make you happy because he loves you more than even you can see. I know this because he looks at you the same way I looked at Fiona: as if the whole world and all of its beauty existed in one person. _

_ Now, I know that I can look at her again when I leave this world for hers. And I know you will be just fine with those who love you. But always remember me, Maria. I'll never truly leave you, and I'll watch over you until I see you again. We will see each other again, believe that. I know I do._

_ I love you dearly, my sister. Your parents knew what they were doing when they named you after the blessed mother. We will always be with you, and you will always be in my heart._

_ Your brother, Dominik_

Maria folded the letter back again and held it to her heart, suddenly quiet as if in prayer. Georg sat, awe-struck and warm to the heart, stroking her hair gently.

Suddenly, the distant sound of a flock of geese calling to each other came in from the open window. Maria's head perked up quickly, her eyes wide. A split second later, she was running out of the room, out of the back door, down the terrace, and to the lake. Looking above her at the many-colored sky, she saw a flock of geese in a migratory V flying against the wind and towards the rising sun.

Maria relished in the breeze blowing straight in her face, throwing out her arms in a similar V. For a moment, she could swear she could feel the ghost-locks of her long mane whipping against her face again, as if she were a girl again. She thought of Dominik, could see his face clearly in her mind, and knew she always would. No, her brother would never be truly gone from her heart and memories.

As Maria watched the geese disappear over the mountains and into the rising sun, she said good-bye. To Dominik, the geese, her past, and also the girl she had once been. Now she was a woman, and her path in life had been found. Turning around, she saw exactly what it was. There was Georg, standing feet away from her, looking at her just the same way he had that first morning after that magical night. So much had happened since then, but between them, nothing had changed – only strengthened.

She smiled mischeviously and walked up to him, taking his hands in hers. She became serious then. "Georg, you said in your letter that you would do anything to help me heal. Can I hold you to that?"

"You know you can," he replied.

"Then know that I do not want to postpone the wedding. I am healing already, and if I take it one day at a time, with you and the children by my side and Dominik watching over me, I will be more than all right. If life teaches us anything, it is that it does not last forever. We must make the most of whatever time we have. Look at Dominik: he only had twenty years, but he made the most of it. We must do that too.

"Besides," said Maria, her cheeks suddenly turning a charming shade of pink. Her eyes never wavered, however. "If you must thank me for the song, I must thank you for your letter. Mere words cannot express my gratitude either. I want the day to come soon when there are no walls, no doors, no barriers between us, when we will become one in every way before God. I love you, Georg. From the first day I met you to the end of time, I will love you."

Georg, who had tears in his eyes again, brought her hands up to rest against his beating heart, which was hers. "You brought me back to life Maria when I wanted nothing more than not to have one anymore. You opened my eyes, my heart and my soul to the beauty of this world, the most beautiful of all being you. I promise you, I will spend the rest of my life to try and be worthy of this gift from God that is you. I love you, my Maria, like your brother says: more than you can ever know."

Maria smiled, and her face was radiant. The rising suns glow on her hair and face greatly helped. She suddenly got the mischevious smile back on her face. "Now then, Captain, I believe it has been about . . . forty-eight hours since you last kissed me. Do you think you could be so kind as t-"

But she never finished her sentence, for before she could, Georg had pulled her to him in a kiss that soon made her loose all sense of reality and time. She laughed into his mouth and kissed him back with equal passion, throwing her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist, and lifted her feet off the ground.

And so the captain and the governess renewed their promise of love in the light of a brilliant and rising sun, a perfect symbol for the start of their new and glorious life together.

_How wonderful if that's what God could see . . ._

THE END

**A/N: **_All done, and I still can't believe it! This story has taken many changes and edits since the inspiration first came to me, but each has been for the better. All I knew from the start was I wanted to write a story that could easily fit into the movie without changing it. What always struck me in the movie was Maria's tranformation from girl to woman, and on her wedding day you can really see that in her, and for the rest of the movie as well. She is a mature wife and mother, and the change seems natural and beautiful._

_Plus, the character of Dominik came from my own love for my best friend, and I thought this would make a good story._

_To all who have read, I am so grateful. This is my first fanfic, and I definitely plan to write more, now I know I can do it. I especially want to thank the consistent reviewers, in particular "elphabastwin" – I always felt I couldn't yet start a new chapter until you'd sent your review. _

_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!_

_P.S. If you'd like to know what I plan to write next, I only can give you three words_: Younger Than Springtime. :D

_Until my next story, so long, farewell, auf weiderseinn and goodbye! The sun has gone to bed and so must I . . ._


End file.
